Haven's Heroes (Jak 2 FF)
by JaneValentine007
Summary: **I will stay true to the game, just adding more interesting plot.** "Through Action, a Man becomes a Hero... Through Death, a Hero becomes a Legend... Through Time, a Legend becomes a Myth... Through hearing a Myth, a Man takes Action..."
1. Prologue

**3rd Person P.O.V**

A mysterious figure lingered on the rooftops of _Haven City,_ looking over the depressed, colorless, and lacking greenery of the concrete city. It continued to wander throughout the 'glorious' city, or whatever was left of it. Machines ruled this place, fortresses were there to seem like it's protecting the people from the terrors outside those towering walls. In truth, it was there to trap them within the ruler's domain; unable to do anything about it- only to serve under his control.

 ***BANG!***

The suspicious silhouette shot a red guard and leaped down with an Jet Board, nullifying the effects of falling to its doom. It dragged the body somewhere into the deep dark corners of the heavily defended area, unstrapping the armor off as quick as the figure could. It was a fortunate thing that barely any civilians travelled here.

Afterwards, disguised as a trooper, it walked around the area aimlessly; seemingly looking for something. The unknown imposter had to abandon the rifle somewhere no one could notice it and had to grab the weapon every unit is supposed to have.

A blue electrical portal suddenly opened to an extremely restricted zone, revealing two things to emerge out of it, and thus, crash landing on the metallic ground. The impersonator noticed the foreign duo being spat out of the portal, one of their clothes looked out of place or odd. He looked like what no one would wear in the godforsaken town.

"That's it! This is the last time, ever, EVER! With this _Precursor_ crap!" A orangey rat-like animal shouted in annoyance, slamming the rod in fury.

The boy in blue smirked at his friend who paced around angrily, saying nothing at all. He scanned his surroundings, seeing something unlike anything he'd have seen before. "Step away from the animal!"

The red trooper came with a standard issue rifle, "Ah! Don't worry, I save you as soon as possible!" The rat sprinted between the legs like a coward.

"Forget the rat! The Baron wants him..." The leader of the group order the men.

The guard stood in front of the boy, with the rifle's stock in ready. "Sorry."

"We've been waiting for you..."

 ***Bam!***

The red clad units dragged the unconscious kid, the one who attacked him stared at his state, expecting the boy's terrible doom awaiting for him back at some horrifying facility...

 _'It's back to square one again...'_


	2. Haven City's Jail

**3rd Person POV:**

We are currently at Haven City's most unpleasant, inhumane, and loathsome place: _Haven's Prison_. Not only criminals and dumbasses end up here- locked up and out from the terrible society forever, but **experimented** on.

 **[At the Monitor Room]**

A figure sat still in a chair, staring at the computer screens, the monitor's faces painted the figure's mask with colors. Its shoulder guards bear a symbol, it continued to monitor the layouts throughout the musty place. Patrols wandered around the areas, while some conversed with each other, the lone shadow didn't care. One camera shows a man being experimented on like a lab rat, even though there was a mute option, the figure strangely left it be and watched the poor victim cry in pain.

"You should be dead with all the injected Dark Eco in you, boy."

"I'm afraid that the Dark Warrior Program has been a failure." Two sinister silhouettes gazed at the unconscious man strapped down. "It appears that he's been... _immune_ to your experiments..."

"Uragh! I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those _VILE CREATURES!_ Move forward to the final plan and finish off this... _**'Thing'.**_ "

"As you wish sir," He moved towards the subject. "I'll finish you off, later..."

The monitor manager watched in silence, staring at the screen with unknown, mixed emotions brewing inside. Angrily, it took a knife and twirled it around, abruptly stabbing the table with it.

"Phewwee! This place smells like a yakow's droppings!" It turned its attention to a different screen, there was an orange, furry animal carrying clothes. "Now where would that mute be?"

The observer tilted its head in confusion, ' _I forgot about this one..._ ' It stared at the control panels for a minute in thought, then pressed one of the colorful squares.

"Elevator lock disengaged." A robotic voice announced in the monitor room.

There was a buzzing sound for the elevator, it was faint since it wasn't in person; only in monitor. It looked closely onto the screen with the orange rat, the elevator's light turned on. "The elevator! Hold on for a bit longer, the **Orange Lightning** is coming to save you!"

Just as the animal reached to the room that held the torture device, the 2 men left. "Search the area!" Voices sounded from the other rooms close by, the KG were running around, heading towards the monitor room.

The shadowy person reactivated the lock and erased all records as it took its leave hurriedly. The figure grabbed a set of an out-of-place clothing and changed, removing the armor and exchanging a different, more lighter pairs of shoulder guards. It had the same symbol, but it was scratched. The arm braces had metallic plates on them, the left one had something etched on it. "Over here!" At the last moment, it hid by climbing to the vents.

As the person left the facility, the alarms went off. Heavily armed red troops began to run around restlessly, "A prisoner has escaped, find him and capture him!" One of them roared in the helm's mic.

The person went to a group of stationed Hellcat Zoomers, they're a standardized Zoomer with modifications fitted in and a mounted twin-barrelled weapon on front.

"Over there!" Shots were being fired, it went in and turned the engine on as it whirred into life. Black smoke exited the exhaust pipes as the thief set it into the high flying zone, the vehicle zoomed away, leaving the KG soldiers in the dust.

 _'Haven City...'_ It was a depressing place, there was no plants or any greenery, just gray. Machines.

Fiery tracers zipped overhead again, Hellcat Cruisers and Hellcat Zoomers were on its tail, the thief pulled out a rifle and loaded it with **Yellow Eco** ammunition. Engine shrieking, flames spitting, the Zoomer revved to the highest gear and flew past the civilians and concrete buildings as the Krimzon Pursuers were in hot pursuit.

"Halt! Stop the stolen vehicle, NOW!" It changed zones and twirled around, the troublemaker aimed then fired underneath the cruisers. "AH!"

It smoked then crashed roughly at a building, exploding in the process. After that, it activated the blasters and switched hover zones again, firing. With the hovercraft damaged and smoking, the thief drove it towards another KG occupied Zoomer and dismounted before turning into a fried kangarat on a stick. The ground troops were searching everywhere, the black fumes and frightened civilians distracted them, it smirked and rode on its Jet Board. It headed to the deep end of _The Slums_ , a dark and lonely part of the city.

 ***BOOM!*** The prison exploded. _'Let's see if he's really capable.'_ Just as he arrived to The Slums, he walked to the very end.

"Trinity, what the heck is going on there?!" A man with a tattooed face, dreads, and a sharp knife pointed to the masked individual. "There's Krimzon Guards running around frantically!"

"Nothing to worry about." He answered calmly.

He sighed and face palmed, "What's the report on the KG?"

"They are doing experiments, it was called: _'the Dark Warrior Program'._ They didn't make any progress and continued finishing off prisoners. They're moving forward in their plans." Trin informed.

"Those despicable people..." A blonde commented while she leaned on her green Zoomer.

"We're running short on manpower..." The man mumbled under his breath.

"I might have an _recruit_ , we just need to wait Torn." Trinity added.

"A recruit? This better be a good one, **unlike the last** _ **recruit**_ **...** " He grumbled.

"That's _Krew's_ fault for giving him such an **unreliable weapon**..." Trinity countered in his defense.

They waited, the two planned to put _'a mean face'._ Trinity sighed and leaned on a hard wall. Suddenly, a man in blue with a greenish hair that fades into yellow at the ends showed up, the same orange animal leaped onto the ground from his shoulder.

"I'm looking for Torn..." The blondie took a close look on him as she kept her _'mean face'._ Then the other one went up to his face, Trinity had a straight expression under his mask. "Are you...Torn? Kor sent us."

The ottsel jumped on his shoulder guard. "Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be." He glared at his friend, who tried to humor the heavy atmosphere.

Torn kept an eye on him- specifically what was on his neck, he glanced at Trinity. Trinity nodded and his muscles relaxed a bit.

"New faces makes me nervous, word is, they're fighters like you wanting to join the city. Picking a side can be... **Unhealthy** _._ " Trinity continued to polish his sniper rifle while keeping an ear in their conversation.

"We want to see the Shadow."

Torn laughed, "Not likely, why don't you, and your pet go join the circus."

 _'This is completely unnecessary.'_ Trinity thought. The newcomer looked as if he was gonna tear him to shreds.

Torn unsheathed the blade. "Unless that is... If you got the fur for a really tough task." He spun his shiny dagger skillfully. "Go to the Baron's tower and retrieve the Baron's flag, then, maybe we can talk." He caught it when he flipped it in the air, he then averted his attention to Trinity with a grin glued to his face. "Why don't you go _babysit_ them while you're at it?"

He sighed in annoyance, the new recruit chimed in. "We don't need a _babysitter_."

"Yeah! Because I'm going to **babysit** him!" The recruit rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Trinity won't bite. He's just here to make sure you don't become dead meat, **just like the others.** " Torn added. When they were walking away, Torn replied. "So, these are the...' _recruits_ '? I bet they won't last, especially the furry one."

"Just watch, and you'll owe me a dozen Metal Head skull gems."

"Deal."

With that, Trinity took the Double Zoomer and took off with the new recruits. It was a silent ride all to the way to one of the walls that kept the monsters from going into the city, until the furry friend started talking that is.

He eyed Trinity's gun. "Sweet! You don't mind if... I take a look...hehehe." While he was busy manning the steering wheel, Daxter attempted to grab his weapon.

"Not so fast, **rat**." He took it away at the last second.

"Hey! I'm an **ottsel**! And that's _Orange Lightning_ to you!" He crossed his arms and pouted. They rolled their eyes at the friend's nickname. "Well, that's Jak." Daxter whispered and put his hand near his mouth, "He has anger issues and you don't want to get on his nerves if I were you."

The driver zoned out for a minute in thought. "You're lucky that I was keeping watch on the monitors, I deleted the records."

"You did that?" Jak joined in. "You should've helped me to get out **sooner**."

"I tried my best to take **all** the prisoners and poor suckers who had ended up as test subjects for **Dark Eco.** They died before I even had a chance to make a plan." There was a pause as he wondered off in 'thinking land'. "You were the luckiest one."

"Lucky? By being tortured for 2 years in that hell hole?" He scoffed.

Trinity laughed, he spoke softly in a low voice. H _e_ responded mainly to himself.

There was a pause. "You're an Eco Channeler. I was looking after you for those 2 years, Jak. Or should I say? _Prisoner #B- 2340._ " He suddenly spoke.

 **A/N: The game does not state his prisoner # or anything.**

Dax was being completely ignored; often commented. Jak was caught off guard by that last statement, "You were that Krimzon Guard who often gave me extra food in the cell. Weren't you?"

 _[In The Baron's Prison]_  
 _2 YEARS AGO._

 _There were endless hallways of prisoner cells, it reeked of sweat, blood, and dead corpses of famished subjects. Lab rats that were experimented on, expected to be the perfect killing machine. They were victims of the project involving a exponentially lethal substance- no person should come near this..._ _ **DARK ECO,**_ _is what they would call it._

 _"Hey, we got another dead one over here."_

 _"Throw that one away. A cold corpse won't do, just another wasted one."_

 _"Roger that, sir."_

 _The poor victims die everyday by the symptoms of Dark Eco doses, especially in such large quantities. One boy though... Still hasn't died yet... "Don't worry... Here, you'll need it." A red trooper knelt down near the iron bars. Giving extra food for the innocent boy, he was frightened._

 _He wouldn't look at the kind individual, he thought it was some dirty trick- or his mind was playing with him. Thinking that he's going insane. The kid just laid near the corner of the cell, trembling from the daily tortures..._

 _The stubborn soldier tossed it near to him. "I know you don't trust me, but here's one thing you need to keep in mind. Don't forget, there's people out there waiting. Just...wait. Hold on to every bit of hope in you."_

 _As the soldier finished his statement, it made the boy look up to him. The KG nodded, giving him a little push on that tiny hope of him escaping- finding his pal once he gets out. He nodded back with a newfound determination and gratitude._

"I told you you were going to get out. Sooner or later. And Daxter, I found out he was... _'looking for an old friend'_ as he would say." Trinity quoted what he and Dax said, word by word.

"Wow! You did that for us? I was wrong about you, you're way better than that Torn guy. His on an eternal mood swing, yeesh!" Dax complained aloud.

"Better than Torn? He's always on edge." Trinity laughed. "We're here, it's just beyond those air locked gates." Trin killed the engine and the trio dismounted it.

As they pass through the 1st gate, they were inside. The gate closed behind them while the other was doing its job.

"Hold on..." Trinity approached near him with a dagger.

"What are you-" Jak took a cautious step back.

"Careful Jak! He's got a blade!" Trin vaulted next to him at an alarming rate!

A buzzing sound was made, then a click happened. "There, no collar."

Jak felt his neck, at least he doesn't need to feel like his head would blow off or something. "Doesn't those track escaped prisoners?"

"Yes, but I deactivated them a long time ago. I didn't want to remove it, as it would arose suspicion. I'm given the assignment to watch over you most of the time." He explained.

"Thanks."

The three waited for the gears to do their work and unlocked it. It was a swamp, cities were half buried in the muddy water, creatures both green and red with rows of jagged teeth, roamed, and there it was. The Baron's tower that looms over the broken city, there, it held the crimson flag.

"I'll watch your back."

"You don't need to _babysit_ us." Jak argued.

"I didn't say _'I'll babysit_ ' _,_ I said, **'I'll watch your back**. **'** " With that, he climbed to a rooftop and sat with the gun by his side. "You want to meet him? You gotta prove yourself first." Jak grumbled, much to his dismay.


	3. Retrieve the Baron's Banner

**[Dead Town]**

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

"There's only Glubs and Znorkle Tooths here, don't touch the muddy water unless you want to be part of _Dead Town._ "

"What an _encouraging_ thought." Jak retorted.

The entire place was in ruins, decrepit and worn foundations laid on the murky waters of the swamp. It reeked, a sense of foul dung from creatures swarmed throughout the heavy air, the looming, concrete buildings were half sunken in the brown liquids. It seemed as if this whole area was about to fall apart in a split second- probably is.

The duo ventured off with only fists, they were expected to obtain the red flag that sat high on the Baron's Tower, watching over the wrecked land, conquered by carnivorous as well as vicious animals.

"I hope I don't become some ottsel delight to those things..." Dax hid behind while clinging on Jak's armor.

When they were about to reach further into the environment, dangerous, red meat eaters roamed. "JAAAAAK!" Trinity took aim in the scope of the rifle as he saw their struggle.

Trinity thought in disappointment, _'You can't even handle a bunch of Znorkle Tooths...'_ The red reptilian bit into Jak's arm, while Dax was being chased around by another one- dodging its knife-like tongue.

 ***Bang!***

The loud shot echoed as the tracer hit the target dead on, leaving the barrel to seem like it was smoking something. The crimson reptile tumbled off of the edge, the other was caught off guard by the alarming gunshot.

With it distracted, Jak took this chance to kick it off of the building too. The creatures falling below disintegrated from odd, purple sparks, leaving Dark Eco to ooze out where the remains used to be.

"So, the ' _recruit_ ' is having a bit of trouble from these weak amphibians." He scoffed. "Are you sure these have the **potential to best** the others? They don't seem like it."

"Trust me Torn, you're gonna owe me 12 Metal Head Gems for this measly so-called ' _mission_ '." Trin mused.

"Keep counting on that, soon this is gonna be on you." Torn smirked. "It's going to backfire and you'll **owe me.** "

The next part, the duo journeyed further, dusts and debris fell on one of the spots and Glubs were the only thing that wandered this time. Glubs just bite and aren't as tough as Znorkles, the Znorkles lashes their tongues outwards to their prey. They're as razor sharp as blades, their teeth were also more dangerous; the uneven rows of jagged fangs are difficult to rip out of your skin. More aggressive too.

"At least they're not bad fighters." Trinity complimented. "They have some teamwork going on, and that's good." Trin stopped aiming and leaned onto the gray weapon once more. Watching the fight from afar.

Torn equipped binoculars to observe the new soldiers, they're nearing the banner and the only thing stopping them, is the crumbling bridge along with some wiggling platforms. "I wonder how he's going to pass through the iron bars. _IF_ he can make it..."

"He seems to be enjoying this actually, I bet he can go through the whole thing without breaking a sweat." Trin beamed.

"Don't be so cocky yet, Trin..." He gazed through the sniper scope again, seeing the twosome about to jump to the bars, after passing through the crumbling bridge.

At the last moment Trin dreaded at a thought, ' _If you plummet to the depths below... You are a dumbass...'_

He leaped!

Torn had a grin about to form on his tattooed face, but Jak, at the last second, caught the bar and flipped! As he landed at the edge almost falling off of it, he made it, yet there's still more ahead. Torn mumbled under his breath, seemingly losing the predicaments of the new bloods dying and failing.

After a few more flips Trinity smirked in pure smugness and triumph, they reached the flag!

 ***Rumble***

The tower swayed to and fro, the twosome fell as the ground beneath them cracked and broke apart! "AHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed for his life, Jak skimmed down from the wire while Dax... Wasn't so lucky... He landed on the wire, but it hit him where the sun didn't shine. "Oooooo..." He breathed out, then the poor ottsel was launched into the air.

Jak flipped with the banner in his hand, landing in front of Torn, Dax hit face first into the dirt. Torn watched the whole foundation fall apart, "Yeah, I guess you guys are in..."

Trin sprung up to the air, then landed next to them, startling Dax. "AH!"

"You lost the bet." Trin pointed it out in pure triumph.

"Ugh... Yes I **know** I did." Torn grumbled. "Stupid smug..." He mumbled something. "Anyways, meet me back at HQ, you'll receive your next mission there."

Torn left, Trinity approached the duo. "Nice work kid." He patted him on the shoulder, "You know how to drive?"

"Of course we do! Blech!" Daxter spat out dirt.

"Let's see if I still got the skills." He smirked.

 **. . .**

"Ugh... You need to work on it..." Trin stumbled out of the destroyed vehicle, it was smoking a LOT. "I think I have a whiplash because of your driving skills..."

"I wasn't _too_ bad..." He said.

"Blowing up about 2 Zoomers, almost running over tons of civilians, and our vehicle on the verge of exploding because of the KG- sounds fine to you?" He scoffed. "I don't remember **anyone** having such awful handling..."

"Yeah Jak... I have to agree with the mask..." Daxter, woozy from the journey, feel out of the wrecked Zoomer. Trinity swore he saw stars orbiting the poor animal's head.

With that, they entered the Headquarters of the Underground movement. A rebel group that's against the armies of Baron Praxis, a political adversary. Even Trinity wondered how he got the spot to be the ruler of Haven City, ' _How was the city BEFORE all this?'_

The door to the HQ has a green symbol with a black hammer smashing the ebony skull, it's an automatic sliding door, the room inside was full of pictures of the Underground's hated enemies. Crossed out plans that proved insufficient littered almost every single paperwork by Torn, their securities aren't something you could easily mess with.

"Whew! Being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!" Torn, at the table with countless of maps, gritted his teeth stressfully at the ottsel.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." Trin doesn't know if Torn can handle having Dax here...

"Wai-" Trin started, but soon interrupted himself.

A burbling sound came within the pipe as soon as Daxter pulled the lever, Trinity couldn't help but smile to what's coming next...

"Burblbrublbrulbburlbbrurblb..." Daxter expected to have a mouthful of refreshing water, all he got was a mouth full of brown, sticky, and murky liquid... "BLECH! BLECH! *spitting* YUCK!" He wiped his tongue getting rid of whatever dirt was on it.

"Hehehe." Trin tried so hard not to laugh. Jak soon followed along with him, but Torn wasn't really amused by the looks on his face.

"The Baron shut off all the water supply, he's willing to sacrifice his own people just to destroy the Underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before while serving as a KG. That's why I quit." He informed.

"You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, well that explains your... _charming sense of humor._ " Jak responded sarcastically.

"My friend in the guard told me there is a Pumping Station outside of the city, you can access the water valve." He explained. "You can follow the main pipe that leads to the water valve."

"Outside of the city? What about the security walls?" Jak inquired.

"What about the Metal Heads?!" Daxter blurted out, his furry face accompanied by unsettled feeling. "It ain't exactly a pettin' zoo out there!"

"If you can activate the water supply, the city will be indebt to you." He moved towards Jak. "If you die, we might give you a... _touching moment of silence in_ your honour."

"I'd like to give him a ' _touching moment'."_ Trin somewhat saw that in... A different way in what Dax meant...

As they were going to take their leave, Trin started. "Pay up."

 ***Thud.***

"Here's a dozen skullgems."

"Pleasure doing business with ya, Lady Luck wasn't on your side anyways." That set him off a bit, if only he was able to see his smug smile that ran across his face- Torn _might_ just have killed him.

"You coming with us?" The recruit called over.

"I'll catch up with you, I need to go somewhere for a bit."

Trinity rode on the Jet Board, taking off somewhere as the duo headed for their next assignment. As they went their separate ways, Jak and Dax went on the single-seated Zoomer, the streets were covered with KG cruisers and ground troops.

On the other hand, Trinity's train of thought was plagued with terrifying scenes. Sometimes, other men who serve in the rebellion, notice him somehow gazing blankly at a plain wall. His head high up in the clouds in a dazed state. No one ever asked him about it, they only whisper behind his back or when he wasn't around at all. Even Torn would see him alone in the dimly lit bunkers, polishing the weapon; he wasn't really polishing it.


	4. The Pumping Station

As the twosome passed through the gates and had arrived at the Pumping Station, they eyed the main pipe that leads to their goal. Another climbing the tower kind of thing again, there wasn't brown water anymore at least. KG supply boxes were scattered throughout the- more natural piece of area. There was actual green trees and vegetation.

"Ah! Jak! Those are Metal Heads!" Dax sounded in panic.

"Time to beat some Metal Heads. I want those skullgems." Jak adjusted his clothing and was eager to get some Metal Head gems. The gems pop out of their skull, and it looks cool so, why not keep them?

They hid behind a palm tree where a few KG boxes were, sand enveloped the bottom of his boots, there was water everywhere. He _could_ swim to the other way to get an easier time, but something lurks deep in the waters.

Even Trin made sure to tell them that, ' _Wait. Was it... bombs in the water?...'_ Jak thought, he didn't even remember... But he didn't dare try to see what was there to kill him; he's not that stupid and curious to try...

Metal Heads were everywhere, Glubs and Znorkle Tooths were on the facility. They're ready to beat them until their mince meat, he tried to sneak pass them, but they turned around at his direction!

Growling and roaring, one of them charged forward! Jak jumped in time as the monster pounced, leaving it to catch dust and sand. "Behind you!" Dax sounded in panic.

As there was a swish in the air, he darted to his left, an inch away from smacking himself to a rock or something. The Metal Head Grunt still landed a hit on his back, torn his blue tunic, 3 of them circled around Jak and Dax...

"We're dead! We're so dead!" He's about to turn into an ottsel treat.

 **"URAGH!"** Daxter held on his armor as best as he could with his furry paws, the enemies started a back off in caution.

Purple arcs of electrical dark power surrounded the duo, creating a shield to ward off the opponents. Jak's bright hair morphed into a depressing gray, horns as dark as coal grew from the top of his head and his eyes were black like voids- lifeless, his skin grew unnaturally pale, and his nails extended into sharp, deadly claws...

Daxter could only be terrified of what's going to happen, he thought to himself, would Jak kill his own...old friend he's been with since way back? He almost did once back at Baron's Prison. Right after Trinity left and the alarms went off.

 **"RAGHHH!"** Jak's power was immensely terrifying, after all those doses of Dark Eco, it really changed him.

He darted forward, purple lightning flickered around his hands, and buried his nails deep into the head of the creature. It's blood, wine-red with a dark purple tint and contaminated with Dark Eco, trickled down from Dark Jak's claws. The poor thing screeched and struggled in agony, as he ripped the yellow skullgem off of its forehead, the Grunt's eyes lost its glow.

Dax didn't say anything, only clinged on him harder and covered his eyes.

Jak hurtled the corpse with a sadistic smile on his deathly pale face, the dead body hit another one, resulting the other one to land on sand. The body twitched, its gem socket oozed out its unnaturally colored blood.

" **Hahahahahahahaha**..." His voice, tainted with a sinister tone to it, he laughed at the other opponents who backed off; who was speaking in their _tongue;_ which was heavily filled mostly growls.

He lashed to the others in a petrifying rage, his hands were soon coated with dark red liquid. All the dead bodies twitched, their insides were ripped out, and so was the gems that was embedded on their heads. His aggressive posture was hunched over, claws open with bloodlust, and his breathing was heavy. Daxter was woozy over the stench of iron that blanketed the air, not only that, he was too scared to open his eyes to see the nightmare-fueled scene.

"Ugh..." The skin returned to its original color, his eyes were in its normal state, and most of the Dark Eco was drained out of his body. The lifeless Metal Heads disintegrated...

"The Dark Eco."

Jak turned around. "Trinity..."

"You had to do it." He walked throughout the place, carefully stepping over the bodies; picking up the glowing gems. "Dark Eco is the most dangerous and uncontrollable type of energy that people could ever tamper around with."

Jak recovered from his fatigue, seeing that there's still more work to do. Daxter remained quiet and covered his eyes to avert his gaze upon the scene as well as pinched his nose.

"You can't keep it in your body, you'll slowly die and you'll just keep absorbing it. It's everywhere." Trin stopped in front of him. "Here, you'll need 'em. Like last time, I'll keep you covered."

"You're not worried that I might lose control or anything?" He took the skullgems.

"No." He started to stare at his Eco Rifle, and spoke softly. " I had a friend once. Who was like you." He holstered it on his back. "Now come on, you still got some things to do here."

Jak was surprised Trin didn't try to shoot him or anything, then again, he **was** responsible for looking over the prisoners and he tried many times to free all the subjects. Unfortunately, Trin ultimately failed to save them, they all died. Furthermore, he previously stated that one of his friends had fallen as a victim under the **Dark Warrior Program...** In that _Injector Chair._ The very one Jak was strapped on to receive Dark Eco...

"You don't have to keep your eyes covered Dax, it's fine now."

As they used the part of the Water Pumping Station as a staircase, they fought off the wandering Glubs and stalking Znorkle Tooths that populated the facility. Some parts had an electrical rings to ward off people, Jak had to destroy KG supply boxes for Green Eco health packs.

"There's way too many of these crawling around here! Do they even watch over this place anymore?" Daxter complained, waving his paws in the air in annoyance. "Ooo Jak! That's a Precursor Orb, those things are worth a lot these days."

"Might as well find these along the way." A Precursor Orb are ancient, extremely rare relics from those high beings (Precursors), they had a copper color to it and scribbles etched on them.

When they finally got to the valve, he was about to turn it.

"Ah, the valve. Allow me." Daxter said it in some pompous accent. "Argh... Humpf...Argh...Arg..." Due to his tiny body and low strength, he couldn't even get the valve to budge...

 ***Thunk!***

Jak pounded on the metal, making the ottsel to get sucked into a pipe because apparently, the pipe was perfectly placed there; next to the turning valve.

"AHHHHHH!" ***Dink!***

"Oooooo..." ***Bonk!***

 ***THUD!***

"Jak...Jaaaaaaaaaak...please...help...Jaaaaaaaaaak... Help?..."  
'That poor ottsel.' Trin thought. He strolled over to a tiny pipe, when Daxter got sucked in, he got thrashed around on the corner pipes, and it got smaller and smaller...

Jak came over as fast as he could, Trin just stood there staring at the pipe- probably amused at such a moment. As he turned another valve, Daxter's head popped out of the pipe hole. Then, it basically spat him out, making him hit face first into the dirt.

He held up a finger, "Don't even SAY it! Don't you DARE even **smile**!" He leered at the both of them. Then to Jak again. "This time... **YOU.** Turn the valve..."

He picked him up and set him on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Dax."

"Let's go, Torn has another mission for you tomorrow." Trinity spoke.

They left the Station and boarded Trinity's Double Zoomer. As things got silent through the ride, Jak asked to break the silence. "Who was your friend, the one who ended up like me?"

"Her name was... Moria." Trin spoke lowly, his voice more emotionless than ever. "She was like you, but ended up being experimented on around 4 or 5 years max."

"What...happened to her?" Dax chimed in.

"She wasn't as resilient to the doses like how you were." Trinity didn't speak any further, the two just took it as the final words in this uncomfortable conversation.

As they headed for HQ, Torn was in his own room planning, you could tell because the light seeped through the bottom of the door. Trin gave a bit of advices and a tiny tour of the bunkers in the hideout to Jak.

He also gave a story of Dax as a bug exterminator and eventually found Jak imprisoned. Almost getting caught, Trinity gave a name of the 'supposed client' he called in. So, he could remove the suspicions Erol, the trusted high ranked KG, he was having.

"Get a good night's rest, your gonna need it." Trin replied.

"Not going to rest yet?"

"I still got some things to do out there. Good night." Then he took his leave.


	5. Exploding the Ammo Dump

"Wake up, you got things to do." Trinity shook his shoulder, on the top bunk, Daxter laid there.

He loves to take up most of the bed. The bunker beds are located at the same room with the large table where Torn is, it's nothing fancy, nonetheless, it's a luxury compared to the Prison's rock-hard mattresses. Sleeping on the cell floor is comfortable and that says a lot.

"Hey, Jak." Trin called, as he came over. "Where's your Communicator?"

It wasn't what Trinity expected, it looks very dissimilar compared to what Trin was talking about. The Communicator is a light blue hovering makeshift pod with an antennae attached to it. "Right here-"

"What kind of device is that?..." Trinity queried, he took it from his hand and examined it. "Y-your right, this _**is**_ a Communicator...but that's a dinosaur now."

"Well, I don't have the newest version or model..." He scratched at the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hmm... I'll get my spare one, see if it still works." Trinity walked over to his bed, it was nearest to the corners of the room, at the bottom bunk.

As he pulled out a box, a bit rusted and dusty, underneath the bed; he opened it and saw an old device. It's just a little worn and scratched, it had something tiny scribbled on it. He brushed off the debris on it.

 _ **"From Moria's Best-"**_

He looked at his own device, putting the two and two together.

 _ **"-Friend, Trinity."**_

Trin sighed as he was reminded of an old memory when he found his very 1st friend. He always felt guilty of what happened, and he hasn't changed since.

The device is dark gray with a orange camera built on the front, it's not activated, so it isn't how it really looks like.

He handed it to Jak, who is trying to shake the snoozing ottsel awake. "Here, this should still work. It's handy since it can view a holographic map of this city."

"Thanks."

As Jak finally wakes Dax up, they prepared themselves. "I'm going to be outside for a moment." He said as Jak heads to the bathroom.

"Alright." He replied as he yawned.

The restroom in this place was never - and not even close to being luxurious, it looks just like those vandalized ones.

Trinity went outside of the HQ for some reason. When no one else was around, suddenly, Trin started to feel sick and slumped over. He used his gun to keep himself up, he pulled up his scratched mask.

After a while, Trin entered the place again and saw the three conversing with one another.

"The Slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Torn had another thing to relieve some of his stress, Trin could also do some planning, but it isn't his ' _thing_ '.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing **lots** of sleep over this 'arm-pit' of the city. We've **done** what you've asked. Now, when do we see the Shadow?" Jak impatiently demanded.

"When I say so, _if_ I say so. But, before I even _think_ about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the fortress. _**Lots**_ of Krimzon Guards, _**constant**_ patrols. We _know_ it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs YOU to blow up _all_ the ammo you find inside. Get _**all**_ of it, and we'll deal a _**body blow**_ to the Baron." Trinity approached the table full of blueprints of the Baron's facilities and Haven City, with his right hand fisted.

"You're sending _us_ in, tough guy! So what's with this ' _we'll_ deal a body blow' stuff?" Daxter joined in on it. When he inspected Haven's map on the table, Torn whacked him as he explained the mission.

"That's fine. I _want_ the Baron to know that it's _me_ who's hurting him." Trinity took those words seriously, he was reminded of someone...

Someone when they wanted revenge, and in the end, they turned into a monster... Jak's statement made Trin get minor flashbacks of someone in particular. Not only that, he got reminded...of **himself**. "Trinity, you have other things to do don't you?"

"Yes, I can't go with these two this time _._ " Trinity answered. "Careful out there Jak, I don't want to see a dead recruit on me." He went to the restroom.

' _Precursors_...'

He went outside and fiddled around with the Jet Board's thrusters, messing with other things. As soon as he rode it, it went haywire and he fell off. ' _I need to get this fixed...'_

 **Meanwhile, at Jak and Dax's Side...**

They rode on a single, green and purple colored Zoomer. The Fortress was massive, it had turrets somewhere up there, it had the colors of the Krimzon Guards: red, black, and gray.

He stopped the hover vehicle and jumped off as the engine automatically deactivated. He stepped through the sliding doors that bears a symbol in the middle of it, in the room, it had blue electrical rods at the back as well as some KG crates.

"U-uh... Jak? I don't like the look of that thing..." Daxter mentioned, he pointed to a giant machine just sitting there...

It was on, but it wasn't moving, it was a big armored tank with some sharp spikes on the front of it and on the giant roller thing. There was mounted weapons and blasters on top, it was KG colored also.

"It's not activated, we should be fine... I hope." Jak said with a doubt that absolutely nothing bad is going to occur.

He headed for the left since there was no other path, as soon as he planted his foot past something- it was too late that they didn't realize there was security sensors... In truth, there was nothing you could do anyways, the supplies are somewhere in the facility. He had no security pass.

 **A robotic voice:** **"No security pass scanned, unauthorized action detected. The intruder must be annihilated immediately."**

' _I should've asked one from Trinity!'_

"RUN!" Dax shouted in terror as the tank started to whirr in life. Paws shaking and the ottsel's fur standing up, he panicked then grabbed onto Jak for his life.

He sprinted across and sprung into the air, the tracking crossair followed Jak not too far off, then...

The circle wasn't moving, it stayed in one place and the tank fired in a triple burst! The three fiery tracers zoomed over Jak's head, just barely, he kept on going. Dashing and leaping, he made it to the final platform, the tank continued to fire and it couldn't move any further.

It tore down the iron wall either way, still pursuing the intruders. Jak didn't look back, Dax however, stared at their awaiting doom. The twin, smoking barrels pointed straight at Daxter, "AHHHHHH!"

It barely hit Jak's leg!

Jak jumped on a pile of boxes and into another passage in time.

He took deep breaths as the chase halted. "Phew! That was a close one!" Dax yelped in so much relief, he thought he would be dead meat, his back almost touched the spikes on the tank.

 ***BOOM!***

The gate exploded!

The sturdy tank rolled over the pieces of metal, targeting the duo! He ran to other walls scanning the whole room, there was rotating parts connected to the power supply, he could use them as platforms. There was a couple of boxes that he broke for Green Eco, he applied it to his wound.

The armored vehicle drove around trying to get a better shot, he had to break 2 of the power parts in order to get pass through the electrical rods blocking him off.

As he avoided the shots that burned the metallic, gray walls, he broke the parts and continued on. There was a cold, iron path that has turrets at the sides; as the tank swallowed up the rest of the pathway, he had to sprint for it!

"Ahhhhh! Eyiiiiegh! Oui!" Daxter screamed gibberish as they touched the lasers, when they did, it activated the guns to fire at them! He finally got away from the following security tank, he wiped his forehead.

"T-they almost shot my t-tail off..." The shivering, orange furball stuttered aloud.

He went through paths full of boxes and random supplies, some were Eco barrels, he sprung across conveyor belts.

There was two Krimzon Guards, "That traitor Torn makes me sick, at least he's going to be shot by the Baron once they find those rebels."

"Serves him right, maybe we should leave him to rot in the Prison."

"Yeah- What the?!" They spotted the twosome who broke into the restricted facility!

Jak had to get pass a bunch of KG's who had stun rods that could take down Metal Head Grunts with a few shocks, none of them had any weapons to Jak's relief. As he went through a narrow way again, something on top of the Eco barrels glimmered as if it was winking at him.

Daxter mentioned, "Cool! That's a security pass. We need those to get through city check points!"

Jak had a smirk on his face, less things to worry. He heard voices on the bottom floor, "Shhh..." He put his finger near is mouth as he shushed Dax. Daxter leaped off of his shoulder guard at took a close look on the metal grate...

At the bottom, there was a giant opening where there was monsters crawling out! The KG were armed and cautious. "These barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says take them and get out!"

The beast growled and crept closer, the KG were jumpy and they both held up their rifles, aiming at the two creatures. Their finger was pressed on the trigger, in the verge of firing...

"Metal Heads in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?" Jak was surprised, as he turned his head to Dax, who shrugged. "We need to ask Torn about this..." The two crimson troops walked away as the Metal Heads collected the barrels.

They walked through the fortress door, resuming on their work.

 **Computer Voice: "Unauthorized use of fortress door, activating security tank."**

"Oh for Precursor's sake, not again!" Dax complained.

"I guess it's round two." He replied.


	6. Trinity's Challenge

**I must thank '** **jackiemaejohnson'** **for this whole story! If it weren't for that user, I would have NEVER PUBLISH THIS..** **.**

 **Please check out: "Jackie meet's Jak (Jak 2 Fanfiction)" at Wattpad.**

* * *

Jak saw the generator tubes in the center of the, once again, spinning platforms. "We gotta break those tubes in the center!" Daxter blurted out loudly from too much tension.

He had to circle around and dodge the zipping tracer rounds that ripped through the air like a Zoomer racer! As he destroyed the generator tubes, the room lost power and the compartment turned utterly dark; the only thing that lit up the steel room was the red alarm signals.

He dashed just enough for the eco bullets to cut the ottsel's fur, Dax felt like he was about to be skinned... They delve deeper into the guarded fortress, Jak thought. ' _How much longer until I get to reach it?...'_

"That must be the ammo and missile Torn told us to blow up!" Jak grew a bit tired from being chased by a giant killing machine... Two in fact...

He observed the towering warhead that was planted in the middle of the last room of this damn facility, there was machines attached to it that surrounded the highly explosive bomb.

It seemed to be served as a cooling system, "Let's get this over with, I had enough of this place." Jak mumbled, gasping for air from way too much running. He got tased from the KG's and fired at nonstop.

 **"Intruder must be taken care of immediately."**

He hid behind the machines, it's impossible to break them with bare hands, unless...

 ***BANG BANG BANG!***

"Good thinking! That outta punch through! Take that!" Daxter commented in triumph, the round blazed past his fuzzy face. "Ah! There's waaaaay too many CLOSE CALLS!" He clung on Jak again.

As one of them exploded, the computer voiced: **"Warning. Missile cooling system damaged."**

He did the same trick again, the A.I. has their faults... **"Alert. Back-up cooling system failure. Emergency override initiated."**

As he used the powerful artillery from the unmanned tank, the danger kept on escalating, there was voices heard outside because of the Krimzon Guards were running around frantically. **"Missile systems at critical overload. Fail-safe not responding."**

"Last one!"

 ***BOOM!***

The computerized voice modulator warned **: "Danger. Warhead detonation imminent. Evacuation siren online. Evacuate the area immediately."**

The only thing left to do is run for their life, they got only 10 seconds before detonation! Everything seemed to slow down as he ran for the opening of the fortress, at the last second, the jumped into the air!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The raging fireball enveloped the interior and roared out to the outside, propelling the two further! As Jak flew, Daxter hit his friend's head, leaving him dazed in midair - his eyes cross-eyed.

A loud thud was sounded as a semi woozy Jak landed on top of the dizzy animal.

He looked around for him, but soon found out that Dax popped out from underneath... " *Gasp* This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!"

Jak shrugged with a smile on his face in a cartoony manner...

Daxter didn't look too happy...

"I see that you clearly been having _too much fun_ without me, now I'm envious." They stood up on their own two feet, then spotted Trinity leaning on the wall with his rifle next to him.

"Fun?! FUN?! We almost died!" He waved his hands in the air like a maniac.

"It's not like this was your first time almost dying." Trin huffed.

"What were YOU doing while we're here, getting targeted and exploded into bits!?" Dax came to him as he paddled near in furious anger.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Jak became suspicious.

He sighed. "Practicing. My Jet Board is malfunctioning and I'm refining my shots at the Gun Course." He summed it up. "And what you say isn't true, your not _'in bits' now_ are you?"

"I wish _**we**_ had guns..."

"You might." Trin had a smirk carved on his face under his mask. "I'll drive while you can relax." He approached him as Dax climbed on Jak. "Your skills at driving is an _amateur_ at best." He intentionally poked fun off him, setting him off. "I'm kidding. C'mon, I'll show you. You're not that bad actually." He chuckled seeing how easy it can be to get on his nerves.

They went to a two-seated hover vehicle, probably stolen. "I don't think it's a good idea...I think we already have **enough** finesse for today..."

"This time, I won't be so rough, so you don't need to have a death grip on Trin or me."

As they push the ignition button on, it revved into life. Jak took the driver's seat, the upper hover zones were filled with heavy traffics, so it was hard **not** to crash into one at least once. "If you can complete my challenge, I'll give you- how much skullgems do you have?"

"About...6, why?"

"You're going need them. I'll offer you **19** of those if you can beat my challenge." As he asked what it was, Trin pulled out his own Communicator. "Here, I'll transfer the checkpoints that you need to pass through. I'll hand you my goggles, it'll show the timer and rings you must touch."

 **[Loading data...]**

"Once you hit the first ring, the timer will count down. Enough talk. Let's see how you do."

The first corners, Jak didn't turn hard enough at times, other moments he would turn too sharply. With the vehicles in the way, it didn't help the race against the clock. Each time he makes contact with the blue rings, it adds seconds onto the timer, so it wasn't completely unfair. It was somewhat a long course, leading all the way to the _Water Slums_.

It wasn't too long until he was blazing through like a pro. "Perfect turning, see? Easy."

It was also not too long until the KG started to get on their tail, he accidentally mowed down a guard when switching zones. They didn't feel sorry though, they were having fun; they even lost the the people who was trailing behind them.

"Here's a tip, just double tap the hover zone switch in case you want to fly over a Guard's head and avoid the heavy traffic above. When narrow, its best to keep low." As the timer slowly runs out, Jak entered the Water Slums. "Here, its best to be on the higher zone." He nodded.

 **[Challenge Completed.]** The computerized voice sounded as he touched the final, orange ring.

They jumped off, the hovercar had one of it's smaller wings ripped off, the exhaust spewed out black smoke from the damaged engine. The whole right side was scratched from the jagged edges of a foundation.

"Not bad, here's 19 skullgems. Follow me." He stopped right in front of a messy hut, wooden planks being misplaced. "I'll wait outside. Just have a talk with it." Dax climbed on Jak's shoulder.

"Who -" Before he could ask...

Trin urged him in. "You'll find out." He opened the door.

He entered a dark room, as Trin closed the door behind him, Daxter began to be freaked out by the sudden events...

 **"Greetings, great warrior. I sense there is a dark rage burning within you, and in time, it'll destroy you with its madness."**  
A deep voice rang throughout the pitch black room, echoing and bouncing off of the concrete walls, it didn't sound human.

The room lit up by the candles, the mystical blue glitters scattered. Revealing a enormous, metallic statue. A Precursor Statue.  
 **"Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creatures that you call the Metal Heads. Bring me 25 of their skull gems and I will teach you how to control these powers!"**

Jak, who was surprised, gave the skullgems.

 **"You do well to rid the world of this Metal scourge. As a reward, I grant you a dark power."**

A flicker of purple lightning bolted across the room, hitting Jak square in the chest!

 **"The Dark Bomb. It uses all the Dark Eco inside of you to obliterate all the enemies around you, use it wisely. Only those who has the darkness residing within them can speak with us."**

As he gained his newfound power, he felt in more control of his inner self. This time, he could use his other self in his own will, instead of having to hold it in - keeping it at bay. He exited the hut, feeling less frustrated.

The candles and magical shimmers faded, being dark again.

"How do you feel?" Trinity, who was laying lazily on the wall, questioned.

"Better, how did you know about this?" He crossed his arms with his brow raised.

"Yeah, with all that mystical stuff. Even the statue said only the people with that ' _oooooo_ _dark powers thing oooooo'_ like Jak here can meet them!"

"It wasn't me who met them." There was a sudden shift in Trinity, ' _It was her...'_ He wanted to say it, but he couldn't bring himself to. "Nevermind. We still have things to do, let's go." This time, Trinity stole a single-seated Zoomer, he turned it on and flew high above. "You know how to drive, I ain't **escorting** you!" He shouted as he zoomed past Jak's head.


	7. Torn's Delivery at South Town

The two heroes were sleeping in after the last sequence of events, outside, Trinity was fiddling with the goggles. _'These should do.'_ Trin thought. He went inside of the hideout, switching his own goggles Jak borrowed with some new ones.

Trinity put on his goggles, "Torn."

"What is it?" Torn was busy scanning the plans with endless scribbles on countless of papers and maps. "Don't cause any trouble that would risk my men or anything." His eyes were glued onto the papers, he didn't even turn his head.

"Call me on the Communicator when you send them for another mission. I'm heading out." Trinity stepped out once Torn nodded.

It was still somewhat dark out, the sun hasn't rose yet. The cold wind blew on his frigid, steel mask. He was met with a freezing nightly air. "Hey Trin, you going to go to the Gun Course or something?" A female blonde was messing around with a Zoomer.

"Not quite. Just some Metal Head hunting and gathering up skullgems." He pulled out his Jet Board and fiddled around with it.

"What do you think of the new recruits? That ottsel, Daxter I think, is quite funny and cute." She leaned on her green vehicle, thinking.

"You falling for that fuzzy ottsel or something Tess?" He teased with a slight chuckle.

She gasped, "What? No."

"I'm just playing with you." He jumped on the board, "See ya." With that, the hoverboard zoomed across the gray streets of Haven City.

' _You're not just collecting those gems to keep aren't you?...'_ Tess, the blonde-haired woman who first saw the duo after the Prison escape, thought to herself.

Trinity was always a mysterious one, always coming and going. At first, Torn suspected him as some spy that would leak information to the KG and Baron Praxis - his assumptions were far off...

Torn glanced at Trinity's bunker bed, he noticed a part of a gun, the stock, was just sitting there - _**Trinity's Eco Rifle was laying there.**_ _'Trin never left his gun. What is he planning to do?'_

* * *

As he roamed the streets, he jumped over many people's heads with his board. "Hey! Watch it!" A Krimzon Guard yelled out, he was on edge, just like any other KG actually.

The tall buildings had holograms of many bright images that painted some parts of the city, one of them showed the KG symbol and advertised, **"We've had a few... Incidents with our lower-class labor force lately."** It switched to a rabid, purple creature. **"If your Lurker is acting up, call Krimzon Animal Control. Is your Lurker stuck in a tree? Stuck in a sewer grate? Foaming at the mouth?"**

' _Yeah right. You make those Lurkers seem like they're all just feral beasts.'_ He was annoyed with the constant lies the advertisements display, the only thing that it shows Trin knows it's true - is the wanted prisoners or criminals. ' _Even these people know those KG are just bastards under his command...'_

 **"Call the friendly officers of the K.A.C, and they will deal with your furry slave with all the love and care is deserves. Then haul it away for reconditioning."** He dismounted the Jet Board, seeing that it works fine.

Every block, every corner, there was always someone walking miserably. He always wondered if the city was ever depressing as it is now, what was it like in the past?

 **[ALERT, ALERT.]**

' _What?'_

[ **LEVEL: MAJOR.]**

 _'Major... Metal Head attack?'_

"BRING REINFORCEMENTS!" Krimzon Hellcat Cruisers filled the hover zones overhead, the civilians ran in immense panic. Even the KG Zoomers rushed into the danger. "WE NEED MORE FIREPOWER! NOW! CAPTURE THAT PRISONER!"

Someone zipped passed Trin, he caught sight of the pale-skinned criminal.  
The figure tackled him and they tumbled into a dark corner of narrow ways in the city, his eyes met the two black orbs. Under the silhouette's piercing gaze, he felt hate... _'It can't be...'_ A growl erupted from its throat, its white sharp teeth glistening in the darkness... It jumped away, running from the KG troops.

He desperately hollered. "Wait!-" The sinister figure stopped and turned, Trinity halted in his tracks, unable to say anything. It snarled showing its loathe for him, and dashed away.

"Where did it go?!" The ground troops ran around, Trin had to hide.

He shot into an alley and shouted, "OVER HERE!" The guards headed towards the opposite direction of the prisoner. ' _Stupid KG.'_ He then ran after the mysterious individual.

* * *

 **[Back at The Slums...]**

The duo approached the huge, messy table were Torn usually is.

Dax beamed, "The demolition duo has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!"

Jak came near Torn, "We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of _**Metal**_ _ **Heads!**_ "

"Really? **The Shadow** will be _very interested_ to hear that." Torn ripped his attention from the map with a smirk.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow." Daxter jumped on the table.

Torn pointed the two, "You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our " _suppliers_ " needs his payment delivered - a bag of eco ore. Take the Zoomer parked out back and drive it to the **Hip Hog Heaven** saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to." He informed.

As they were about to take their leave, Torn held his hand up to stop them, Jak waited with his brow raised.

Torn pulled put his Communicator, "Hey, Trin, make sure they deliver the bag of eco ore while they head to Krew."

"Alright. H-" Shots and gunfire was heard as it rang out of the speaker from the Trinity's side. "Give me a sec, and I'll be there."

"What's going on?-" He queried.

"Just - in a tight spot here." The communication ended before Torn finished.

"Always..." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. Footsteps were heard outside of the sliding door. "Trin's here." He went back to work as his eyes were fixed on the papers.

Daxter shouted enthusiastically. "Well! You can count on us!" As they resumed leaving.

"Are you still here?" Torn had his back facing them.

As soon as Jak saw Trinity, he was a bit shocked, he wondered if Trin was just going to slow them down in his current condition. He was on his own small vehicle applying Green Eco to his wounds, it stung a little as it rapidly healed.

"You'd think I'll just be a burden." Trinity turned it on, "You're wrong. I'll be ahead, you can follow me for some shortcuts."

"What about your Eco Rifle?"

"Don't need it right now. C'mon, time's wasting." The vehicle 'vroomed' as he hit the gas pedal, outside, the KG were in high alert for some reason. The duo didnt let a second slip past as they hurriedly activated the green Zoomer.

The wind rushed past the trio, Trin's cape flapping wildly behind him. Somehow, it soon turned into a race. They were having tons of fun, however, it was abruptly cut short as shots were fired ahead! Jak ducked his head as more tracers darted past the three!

"He's got a package! Suspects has suspicious cargo! Move in!" The Krimzon Guards yelled out. "We think it's an illegal shipment. Suspects in known Underground vehicles!" They Hellcats were on their tail, some intercepted in their tracks!

"Damn!" Trinity yelled. ' _They mightve been on high alert because of that prisoner...'_

 **Torn** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Jak, it's a guard roadblock, get out of there!**

"All units close in on vehicles! You're under arrest, pull over!" The KG commander over the speakers!

There was a Krimzon Guard roadblock a few yards ahead! Jak and Dax's Zoomer had one of its fins clipped off as they flied through the KG's! Both of the hover vehicles that lanced through were spitting out jet-black smoke, its engines made a horrible sound. Indicating that it was giving out.

"We can't keep up! Stop that vehicle!"

"Hold on tight, look ahead!" He warned, the duo wasn't doing much good, but neither is Trinity; his own hover vehicle was smoking! _'Precursors! It wouldn't make any sense for a prisoner's escape to attract these many units!'_

 **Torn** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **They've set up a another roadblock, they're on to you!**

They zipped past, despite their efforts, the KG units were still on their tail! Hundreds of shots were dashing through them, only one hit Jak's; burning the side of the hovercar.

"How much longer?!" Jak questioned.

Daxter yelled aloud, "Yeah, I don't think this thing can take anymore!"

"We're almost at the South Town! Just one last stretch!" Trin bellowed as he pointed ahead, towards the building with a neon sign. "Over there!"

Panting hard with a sense of relief and they finally caught their breath they didn't realize they were holding, the group had finally lost the chasers. Trinity's car died and he had to jump off as soon as possible, leaving the battered Zoomer to explode.

Jak's own 'bound-to-be-broken' mount had its paint scratched off, its chassis was damaged from the chase, Dax wiped his head; getting rid of the sweat that had built up during the hectic events.

"How's the package?" They parked and looked at the brown bag, the lace to keep it neatly wrapped was singed on the end.

They sighed, ' _At least it wasn't caught in this mess.'_

"It's still in a fine state. Let's head inside." Jak said.

There was arcade games at the corner, it was a bar kind of place. There were pictures hung of someone or someone's family up that the walls, Trin didn't really like this place, but people like The Underground, hang here. Krew is one of Torn's valuable "suppliers", Trin hates him though.

They were all met with an appalling, strong scent of liquor as they stepped in - it's a bar, completely understandable. Trinity wasn't much of a drunk, drinks aren't much favorable to him, as he takes no complete interest in those.

Daxter jumped off of his shoulder as he strolled, "Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!"

"Don't forget to ask about..." Jak got interrupted.

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic. Hey, big guy! You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition." He approached a man with a dark toned skin, someone who rode on a hover chair flew near.

"That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives! Mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly." Krew's terrible breath floated to Jak, somewhat unbearable... "Heh heh." He glanced at Trin, "Ah, Trinity. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days 'ey. And what do we have here?" He hovered near Daxter's furry face, and rubbed Dax's face roughly, the ottsel stuck his tongue out in disgust. "The Shadow's _mascot_ of the month? Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?" He spoke towards the man with an interesting weapon in his hand.

"So this is Krew?..." Jak whispered.

Trin sighed. "He's an annoying piece of yakow crap. But, he's a good weapon's dealer..." He paused. " _If,_ you do some work for him."

"Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Daxter replied while gesturing with hand movements.

Jak has gotten tired and grown impatient, "We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

Krew lashed, "Questions like that could get a person **killed** 'ey! Sig, pay "el Capitan" here and his friends a bonus. If you want to see what that baby can do, try the _**Gun Course**_ outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey." He threw a gun to Jak, and the recruit couldn't wait, excitement and curiosity filled his mind.

Before Trin left, he took a threatening step to Krew with his blade. The man with a strange armor and weapon took caution. "If that gun gets them killed - _**like the last guy**_ , you're next for my target practice."

They walked outside with another assignment, but, more... Fun and satisfying.

"Let me see that." Trin took it from his hands. "Hmm..." He examined the weapon closely with lots of interest.

"What are you doing?"

"You are one lucky guy. This isn't just _any_ weapon, it's a **Morph Gun** , if you can get the gun mods, this will be entirely different gun." He tossed it back to him. "For now, it's a **Scatter Gun**. Short-range and can pack a punch, uses _Red Eco ammunition_. The Gun Course isn't too far, the reason why I don't need my sniper rifle..." He patted his back holster _. "Is because, I too, have something for the Gun Course."_


	8. Toys at the Gun Course

They entered the Gun Course, ammo boxes littered the place, empty blue shell casings scattered across the floor, and there's a sliding brownish door; leading to the course itself to fulfill the challenges. Pipes were all over some of the walls like vines and steam leaked out, bullet holes were embedded deeply near the door frame.

The Gun Course and Hip Hop Haven saloon were located at one of the biggest parts of Haven City, water takes most of the space though; _**The Port**_ , is known as **South Town**.

Trinity leisurely laid on the wall next to the entrance. "Sig will take care of you, and don't worry about writing some record times here. The Communicator I gave you will do the job."

Daxter commented, "At least I don't have to do that now!" He threw something away.

"Just make sure you guys aren't stupid enough to blow your fingers or arms off - it happened before..." Trin sighed.

Jak pulled out his new toy and prepared to head to the challenge, his Communicator activated then flew out of his pack, and it hovered around him.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Hold on there, we need to teach you how to use this baby. The Scatter Gun is a good short-range weapon with a wide field of fire, to fire the gun press the trigger.**

Jak readied himself to pull the trigger, knowing there's a recoil to it.

 ***BANG!***

The Scatter Gun jumped upwards by the force, a wide, red wave was ejected out of the barrel in front of Jak and Dax, accompanied by a distinctive sound. Daxter had to hold on his shoulder guard harder than he'd anticipated, he was thrashed backwards by the kick...

A powerful toy and a satisfying gunshot, it made him much more thrilled to see this thing do some numbers on the bad guys, Trin couldn't help smirking at the duo who's having a bit of fun.

"You have to pump it by the way." Trinity explained. "It's to cycle the used shell for a new one into the chamber." He pumped the weapon and Trin nodded.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Trinity's right,** **some kick huh? It's not the fastest firing weapon in the world. You can put the weapon anytime, try putting the weapon away.**

Jak put his weapon away on his back leather-strapped holster. _'This is gonna be easy.'_

"This will be a piece of cake!" Daxter shouted in excitement.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Easy huh, now take the weapon back out.**

He pulled it out fast.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Good, you can find red ammo inside Krimzon Guard crates, shoot the crates.**

A loud bang, and the boxes were in pieces, ammo came out from them. _'What will his reaction be when he sees my times and scores?'_ Trinity thought with an amusing grin...

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Great, now you're ready. Wanna try the Scatter Gun course?**

"Let's do this." He had a smile of a troublemaker and misfit, it mirrors Daxter's too.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Lock and load, ready, go!** (The timer went and the two were eager than ever!) **Shoot every target, the faster you shoot each target the more points you'll get.**

He ran and waited to something to jump out, a cardboard cutout of a scared civilian popped out, he almost shot it.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
Hold your fire on civvies, hit a **civvie target and points will be deducted.**

Sig warned, the course had sliding targets, some pops out. But they disappear if Jak doesn't hit them in time; losing his chances of obtaining those points. The blue colored targets are normal ones, sometimes there are large ones that requires two hits.

 ***BANG!***

The golden cardboard target exploded into bits, giving his score some sweet bonus points! It doesn't make it up for his lost points on the destroyed civvie targets though...

* * *

 **[Goal: 3000]**  
 **His goggles had the goals at the left hand corner: 8,000 for bronze, 10,000 for silver and 12,000 for gold. It changes to the higher ones each time he exceeds the respective goals.**

* * *

As he fired more of the targets, they shattered into a billion pieces of wood, the 2-hit cutout targets always spun around when shot once; some hides into these corners or next to the walls throughout the course.

Just as he wanted to take out the golden target, it zipped to the right and went out of sight before he could hit it. ' _This is a bit harder than I thought...'_

There was the last part, it was a straight way to the door. Daxter reminded him to make sure he pumps it before firing again.

Trinity looked at the twosome, he knew how they did when he scrutinized their looks on their faces. "What's the part that's hurting your score from reaching 3,000?"

The Communicator flew around him again.

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Not bad, but not good, try again.**

Jak wiped the sweat away from his head, "I just made a mistake that's all..."

"Says the one who keeps hitting the civvies." Daxter replied.

"It's not bad to admit that, I wasn't always a good sharpshooter at first." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh... I wasn't even a gun kind of person back then..." He paused in slight embarrassment, "Nevermind that, use some melee attacks to combo with it. It helps a lot." Trin gave a useful tip.

"Alright, thanks." He broke the KG boxes for ammo. "Second run."

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Lock and load, ready, go!**

After that, he got more points, especially by taking down the bonus targets and the large ones. Not only that, he gotten a silver! (~10,000 pts.)

 **Sig** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **You did it, excellent shooting!**

"Now move aside," Trinity stepped up. "It's my turn now." He said it in such a mischievous way, with a hint of excitement in his tone.

He drew his new weapon out, he searched through the Krimzon crates for a _blue-colored_ ammunition. It was a rifle that had the magazine on top, much like Jak's Scatter Gun. However, it isn't short, it doesn't use _**Red Eco**_ like his, and it's damage and fire rate is exceptionally distinguished.

He tossed the rest of the boxes to random places, "Let's just say it's a bit of a warm-up." He moved the part of the weapon that usually used for holding the magazine, he placed the cylindrical magazine in as it snaps on and spun it unnecessarily as he hits the hinge back in.

The magazine will automatically be ejected as the hinge moves, so Trin could reload when he's out, he just needs to move the hinge manually and the mag will pop out..

 **(A/N- The** **Stadavar** **in** **Warframe** **is what Trinity's gun basically is. But it isn't what it would exactly look like.)**

"3... 2... 1.."

He counted.

 _ ***Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!***_

Without losing another instant, he acted at such a rapid rate! The boxes were in shambles in a second, not a single bullet missed nor wasted. Both Jak and Dax's jaw dropped, they were left speechless and they're eyes were as big as Precursor Orbs...

"And that's just in single shot mode." Trin mused. "It's called the _**Stradivarius**_. Don't ask where I got this, I just do Krew's dirty work."

"That is a sweet toy..."

"If you want, you can see people's records on the monitor there." Trin pointed, then left.

* * *

[ **Bronze: 14,000] [Silver: 16,000] [Gold: 20,000]**

* * *

They took a curious peek at his score.

"Woah! He got gold on that sniping challenge!" Dax was shocked.

"Look at this one, it's Moria's, looks like they were rivals." Jak pointed at her scores.

"They both got gold on every single challenge, they probably switched their own toys and dared each other."

On the screen, Trinity's scoreboard had a registered weapon and a loading score, it was the Stradivarius. It was gold.

"How..." Daxter couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be if you're going to be with me for a while."

"Show off." Jak said.

Trin mused, "I'd like to see you try for gold."

"You're on." Jak grinned.


	9. The Peace Maker

He reached the highest score that got him gold, which left an impressed Trinity waiting for him outside with stolen Zoomers.

"Good job, I didn't actually expect you to achieve gold." Trinity complimented proudly.

' _At least Trin isn't so irritating to me.'_ Jak thought.

"Yeah, thanks to the _**Orange Lighting**_ helping him out!" He leaped to Trin's shoulder and spoke softly, "I did most of the job..." The recruit rolled his eyes.

"Krew would love to have you do his dirty work." Jak was about to say something, "It's worth it in my opinion." He finished.

They turned on the engine and flew off, the thrusters in the back making little droplets fly in the air as they zipped through the surface of the water. The jets spitting out fire and water jumping in midair, the Zoomer's fins touched the water's surface as they darted to the saloon.

"What happened to your _Jet Board_?!" Jak questioned as the wind rushed past. The water made the ottsel's fur damp, so he shook it off.

"Still have it! Why do you ask?!" He had to shout over the loud, whipping wind around them.

He smirked, he flew closer so they could hear each other better. "I want to see you skim across the water and do some moves." He dared.

Trin laughed, "Well, maybe if you have a chance to get _one_ , just maybe, I would teach you some moves!"

They slid across the dark waters and dismounted right outside of the entrance.

"Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a **Wastelander** , hmm?" Krew had shiny eyes as he asked, Trin knew that greedy look too well.

"Can't say that I have." He replied thoughtfully.

"Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth _having_ comes through _my_ hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the _sweeter_ items your way, like Sig and Trin here hmmm." Krew explained as he was fanning himself.

Jak put his finger on his chin, "Kill Metal Heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me." He grinned impishly.

Daxter intervened with an annoyed expression and shouted, "Hey! **Slow down** , Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's _no way_ I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!" He dramatically gestured with his hands to emphasize the ' _no_ '.

Krew wanted to plug his ears from this orange rat, "Sig will show you the ropes." He hovered away. "I'm sure Trinity will too."

Trin huffed while he leaned on his Stradivarius. "Greedy bastard." He spoke, Krew growled. His face behind his mask mocked him more and he flew away with an angered grunt.

"So you wanna be a Wastelander, huh doughboys? Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five _nasty_ Metal Heads at the Pumping Station." Dax swallowed a nervous gulp. "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're _**rollin'**_ with the **Peace Maker**!" Sig showed his weapon joyfully, it was very shiny, this baby is no joke!

"Whoo, I need one of _those_!" He climbed on Jak and pointed, "Where'd you get it?"

Krew flew in so suddenly. "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, 'ey?"

"We'll meet at the Pumping Station. _Listen,_ cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there!" Sig responded.

"Let's do it." Jak grinned.

Sig left and the others followed, "Ah Trinity, make _sure_ those go through _my hands."_ The fat man answered.

"Yes. I know." He left.

* * *

 **They headed to the Pumping Station...**

* * *

Sig was waiting patiently for them behind a palmtree, his expression was stone, that is, until they arrived. "Hello Cherries. Ready to hunt a few Metal Heads? Follow me, stick close and watch my six. It's gonna be fun!"

 **[Mission start: Protect Sig at Pumping Station]**  
 **It loaded both Trinity's and Sig's health gauges at the corner.**

"Here we go." Sig set off.

Trinity stayed at Sig's side as he aimed his gun, they encountered the first few enemies of Glubs and Znorkle Tooths, "Here comes trouble." Sig said.

He bashed a few with the Peace Maker, fending them off. Trin on the other hand, set his weapon on full auto mode and shot as the blue tracers dashed at an alarming rate! Jak was firing his powerful Scatter Gun at the baddies, forcing them to fly in the air from the punches of the Rec Eco!

"Not bad." Trinity spoke out approvingly.

Jak retorted, "You aren't bad yourself."

The opponent's carcasses leaked out the dangerous dark contents of Dark Eco as their bodies strangely disintegrated, some went to Jak. But, Trinity also absorbed it like a sponge, Trin felt a bit sick...

He accidentally hit Sig with his Morph Gun, "Buddy you don't want to piss me off." Sig warned, Jak backed off slowly with both of his hands raised in a little fear and Trin chuckled silently.

' _Still hitting civvies...'_ Trin mused.

As they finished them off, they jumped on the pipes, "Follow me." Sig ordered. "Get behind me while I toast that tank."

He charged up his Peace Maker, the muzzle had a growing orb that emitted a fearsome electricity, it was blue and it shook a tad bit showing its enormous power as it sang a dangerous note. As he was finished charging, he aimed and fired! The azure sphere spun in a swirl and flew into the metal tank; making it explode into nothing but bits!

As the tank got obliterated, the pieces altogether spread into the air, Jak covered his head as the debris almost hit Daxter. Trinity just stayed put, showing no surprise and stood there, arms crossed. The ottsel was startled and lifted his foot quickly as it crashed near it, he smiled.

"This way." Sig started again and ran ahead. The duo was amazed at how the Peace Maker could do that, they didn't move an inch as Trin continued ahead. "Hurry up kid, I don't have all day." He called.

They snapped out of their dazed state. _'He's gonna have to get used to things like that.'_ Trin thought.

They took cover behind a large box, "Toast those bad boys up ahead."

"How come you couldn't do it?" Dax complained.

"Because the Peace Maker takes a while to charge and it has _very_ _ **limited**_ _ammunition._ " Trin answered for Sig, Jak nodded that it makes sense.

 **The Juice Goon is a round, bipedal, reptilian metal head with dark blue skin. It has a very small head compared to the rest of its body, with a small skullgem embedded between four small eyes. It has two large legs, a pair of small arms, and a relatively short tail. A Juice Goon has little armor compared to other metal heads, with only metallic shin pads, forearm guards, and shoulder plates.**

 **(A skullgem of a Metal Head acts as an important organ.)**

"Up ahead are Juice Goons, be careful, the Goon carries a metal staff which fires red electricity, the rod has a gem mounted on the top, which you can get for extra gems. This gem has the same look as the skullgem, but with an overlayed red glow." Trinity explained word-to-word very solemnly. "The Juice Goon has two melee attacks, one is a simple smash with its staff although it more frequently electrocutes enemies with the staff. Just like those KG's."

"I bet those would feel 'v _ery comfortable'._ " Daxter sarcastically commented.

Trin hushed him as he continued, "A Juice Goon alone isn't very fast and nor do they have a great range, but because they appear in groups, it's going to be a bit difficult. A lone Goon can easily be defeated by a melee attack _combined_ with your Scatter Gun. In bigger groups, use the gun, _**no melee**_ _,_ to just hold them off without risking much damage."

"Got it." Jak went off as Trin followed, he set it on semi auto mode. Less fire rate, more damage, and more accuracy.

He waited for Jak to catch their attention, and pulled the trigger! _'Stupid small head, I need to concentrate harder for a headshot...'_

Daxter jumped off, one of the rods from the Goon was near enough to make his fur get frizzy, he yelled and ran. The Metal Heads made a sound in their tongue, and ran around. Despite that, they got blown back by the sheer force of the Scatter Gun, then their gems popped out of their heads every time Trin took a clear headshot!

"Great you two, great! Don't get cocky." Sig praised, when they reunited with Sig, he replied. "Did you miss me?"

They continued onward and was met with another obstacle in the way, due to Sig's bulky armor, he can't jump that high. Jak broke some KG crates for useful bullets and health packs.

"Quick, drop the bridge!" The Glubs and Znorkle Tooths jumped put of the water with their teeth bared treacherously!

"I'll do it." Trinity ran and leaped into the air with such agility!

The recruit stayed as he defended Sig from the biting amphibians.

He heard Sig shout, "So you wanna play huh?!" He laughed, Jak was attacking Sig a little too much.

Trin lowered the part of the facility's bridge as they stopped attacking.

"Let's get across the bridge before they come back."

Sig sighted the first target of the heavily armored Metal Head, "There's our first target, keep the other creatures back while I charge up the Peace Maker.

As he shot the enemy with his powerful Peace Maker, he did a thumbs down as it fell. "That's one fried metal head. Let's get to the next target."

"With Metal Heads I say shoot first, ask questions later." He replied after killing more of the Juice Goons, Trin helped Jak retrieve some of he skullgems.

"Couldn't agree more." Trinity said, Jak too, agreed.

"There's the second scumbag, sitting free. Cover me." He saw the second target sitting there. They covered his six once again. "Boom baby, one less Metal Head to think about. Next target." He did a 'bye-bye' hand movement as the poor thing tumbled into the waters below. "Drop that bridge while I hold them off." Sig responded as he was ready to whack them with his gun.

"I'll do it this time." Jak went.

The Glubs and Znorkle Tooths jumping out of the water was endless, one Znorkle has its jagged rows of teeth sunk into Trinity's arm! "Get off!" He shot it's head, he planted his boot on the struggling reptile and stopped on it.

The Dark Eco was absorbed into Trinity's skin, but he doesn't say anything about it. He felt cold...

"Great, no time to celebrate." Sig noticed Trin not moving, "Stay with me."

"Yeah, just checking my Stradivarius. Sorry." They regrouped with Jak and Dax again.

They snuck around and saw the third target through the pipes, "Watch my six while I toast this bad boy. The trick is to not hit the pipes."

The Peace Maker's blue orb sliced through the air! It flashed through the pipes and hit the target dead on, probably frying it's brain. If it has one.

"Now that's what I call "blowing someone's mind"." Sig smiled.

They forged on and sighted the next group of nasty Metal Heads wandering about.

"Waste the suckers." Sig responded.

"Hey Jak," Trin called. "Here, it's Green Eco from my backpack."

"Thanks."

As they cleared a couple of them, he turned into Dark Jak and did the Dark Bomb, Trin took cover, for, it was out of nowhere! As the enemies became nothing and gems only remained, Trin pointed out, " _Next time_ you do that, warn me."

Sig was actually impressed rather than cautious or angry that Jak was one of those... _**Eco freaks.**_ "Woah there chili pepper, you got fire in you."

They saw the next to last enemy, "Gotta prep the meal this time."

There was no opponents around this time. "I have a bad feeling..." Daxter replied worryingly...

"Hahaha, Metal Head flambé." Sig mused. "Stay close."

After that, a ticking sound was heard, then it escalated to ominous growling...

"M-M- METAL HEADS!"

"Should have known." Trinity got ready in a battle stance.  
' _These Metal freaks are acting different the last time I checked...'_

They got ambushed! "Look out, we got company!" Sig bellowed, as he prepared his gun, it suddenly doesn't work! "Damn it, my gun's jammed! Take over! Get 'em while I fix my gun!"

There was countless crowds of enemies crawling all over the place! "I wish I saved that Dark Bomb!"

"Ow, you got a death wish?!" He accidentally hit Sig again.

"It would be a _real_ _lifesaver_ if you saved it! _"_ Daxter ran around as the Metal Head tries to zap him into a crispy ottsel snack.

Sig hits his gun, "Okay, the Peace Maker is back online!"

After that hectic event has passed, all the nearby enemies were finished off. "Let's move it. Thanks for covering my butt, that was close. Last target then we go home."

As they defended and did teamwork flawlessly, without accidentally shooting Sig too, they finished them off.

"Say goodnight baby." Sig fired and killed the last target! " BOOM! Home Team: 5, Metal Heads: Nothin'. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and canned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookie."

"Good job." Trin patted his shoulder and they prepared to replenish their ammo at the Gun Course before heading back to Krew's.


	10. Trinity's Confession

Sig stayed at the facility to collect the prizes for that greedy man, the two were just in the compartment, where the two air-locked gates are at the opposite sides of each other, taking a rest.

They were both eyeing their own weapons, Trin spoke up to break the brief silence. "This gun," He started as Jak lifted his gaze. "This isn't just from Krew."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked, for, he was clearly puzzled.

Trinity stated softly, his tone less rougher and more sad. "This is **Moria's** weapon."

Now both Jak and Daxter realized...

He laughed, "Moria, you probably would've liked her, always up for action with new toys and annoys the hell out of the Baron or Erol when she has the chance to." Jak has never seen him so downcast before, even with the mask, he could imagine his face tainted with sorrow. Trin caressed the gun so gently, afraid that he might break such a precious thing.

Daxter didn't dare ask what exactly happened to this _'Moria'_ that Trin kept mentioning, instead, he asked something else. "She was probably a good shooter huh, rivaling your scores? Pew pew!" He used his fingers like guns and did some shooting sounds.

"Yeah, but she can never top my deadly aim; she misses and I never do." He pointed it around with the iron sights, moving with such speed. "But I could never fathom how she could aim and hit rapidly moving targets, as if she was on Blue Eco - it's pretty insane, like time slowed down for her or something." He set the gun to his lap slowly. "This, the _ **Stradivarius**_ _,_ perfectly suits her. Elegant and deadly." He paused and looked at Jak, "She got the looks too." He chuckled.

"Are you thinking that I would've fallen for her?" Jak said, with a bit of embarrassment.

Trin teased him, "Maybe." Now he was slightly blushing.

"Wanna head to Krew now?" He questioned to get this uncomfortable topic out of the way, mostly for Trin, seeing that he was doing the teasing to lighten up the mood. Mainly his own.

He stood up and put the weapon away, "We just fought a whole bunch of Metal Heads, how much do you have for the Oracle?"

Jak checked his bag, "It's only 155 gems, I'm sure I need at least 200."

Trinity grinned happily, "Don't worry, I hunt much more than you could ever imagine. I'll lend you 45."

The ottsel climbed to his shoulder, Jak became suspicious. Trinity is one of the first few who are kind to him, he was too kind, even before Trin knew Jak.

This bugging thought has been nagging him quite a while now, he decided to ask right now. "Why are you so kind to me?"

Trin hesitated, which made Jak more skeptical of him and so, he asked again. However, he was cut short, "There's no need to ask a second time." He sighed, even though they couldn't see them, he couldn't look at them in the eye. "Not only because you suffered like Moria... I don't... Want to see you lose yourself in a world of relentless darkness, full of insanity due to the _**Dark Eco...**_

 _I don't want you to end up like what happened to Moria._

And, you aren't from this timeline. Being sent here... becoming a _weapon_... having your best friend - the only thing you have left... You are one of the only few that I've got also." He admitted with a heavy heart.

 _'I know that, all too well...'_ He thought solemnly.

His voice became frail and walked ahead, but stopped and turned to face him. "Don't thrive on _revenge_. Not matter how hard you try, getting revenge not only turns you into a **true monster** in the end - it **ruins** other people's lives, _people who are close to you._ _ **I have learned that the hard way.**_ _"_ His voice was on the verge of breaking, but the same time, it was strong, and he didn't easily show signs of crying. "Here's the skullgems. I don't blame you for being dubious of me, and one more thing... Don't be mournful because of _me_. That was _my_ fault, I didn't _listen_ , and that _ruined_ me."

 _'Don't become like me.'_ There was so much more he wanted to say, but couldn't bring it out.

"I'll be waiting at Krew's." He left it at that and took his leave, he couldn't stand in front of their gaze now, he didn't want to confess - but had to. It was his choice, and he chose to so they wouldn't make the same mistakes he had done.

He rode on his Jet Board in a hurry and zipped away.

Jak took the rest of the gems and stole a civilian's Zoomer, the Krimzon Guard faraway didn't even care. There was Propaganda Stations all over the city, even the radio seemed to use them.

 **(One of the Propagandas done by Baron Praxis)**  
 **"OBEY, AND BE HAPPY."**

Jak went to the Oracle's hut, which isn't exactly too far. Just like the first time, it was dark, then the candles lit up by some magical force it seems. The sparkly glitters scattered around the massive statue of a Precursor.

He offered the gems.

 **"The Metal Heads have always feared you, angry one. Even now, the Metal Head leader realizes you can destroy him and save the last chance for our race. You now have the control of another dark power!"**

The violet lightning arc ripped through the air violently, right to his chest! His horns grew, his skin color morphed into pale, and his dangerous claws extended while Dax leaped off in fear.

 **"The Dark Blast, destroy our enemies, and use it wisely. Angry one."**

As soon it was finished, Jak's mind became less stressed, because of the frequent voices and bloodthirsty whispers in his head was more muffled. The statue and shimmers was swallowed up by the shadows as the darkness seized the candle's light. The whole place was as dim as a cave.

"Let's go to Krew now, so we can get a good night's rest at the UG bunkers." Dax chimed.

"Agreed."

They entered Hip Hop Haven saloon once again, Trinity was quietly sitting at one of the tables, staring at Moria's gun.

"You boys are turning out to be quite useful, ey? Mmm, I have another task for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before _the Baron_ installed security devices." Krew flew in, his coin eyes expecting more things out of Jak, looking at him as a useful tool.

"And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door." Daxter joked, Trin laughed from his spot, making the insult strike Krew's nerve.

"I bet you've hatched another ' _brilliant_ ' plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" Jak moved his hand around before crossing his arms.

"Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every sentry gun in the sewers, and I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed." Krew offered.

Dax put his furry finger on his chin. "Let me guess... Dank, murky water?" Krew nodded. "Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?" He glared daggers at the animal. "Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet?" He growled at the bold animal. "And of course, weapons more lethal than your 'ever so tighty whiteys' on a hot summer day?" He jumped and started to mess with his fat, Trin at the back had his shoulders shaking hard, he's trying to hold in his laughs... "Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?"

"Ha!" Trin failed as a loud laugh escaped.

Krew was a bit red, "Grr! Quiet you!" He shouted at Trinity.

"We're not doing _anything_ until you tell us _why_ Metal Heads are trading with the _Baron's forces_!" Jak stepped forward with impatience, looking for an answer.

He got his nerves shot, then gave up and filled him information, "I should have had you both knee-capped, ey? All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." He hovered around moving his hand in circles. "Mmmmm, Metal Heads _need_ eco, so the Baron supplies them with _regular shipments_. In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city _just enough_ to satisfy the Baron's continued rule." He thought out loud.

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" Both him and Trin asked.

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis NEEDS this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is." Krew continued.

 _'So it is because of those Metal Heads making this city depressing... Huh. I should have known.'_ Trinity wondered as he got off his seat and joined Jak.

"Daxter and I will clear your sewers." Jak said.

"You're not leaving me out here, I'm still with you." Trin intervened.

"And, we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return." He added with a smirk, he just sweetened the deal for himself.

"Bloodsuckers!" Krew shouted, but didn't protest.

* * *

butterfly123199 & jackiemaejohnson

Are both awesome writers for Jak 2 ff's,  
please check them out!  
" **Bliss** **" & "Jackie meet's Jak"! (ON WATTPAD)**


	11. Dirty Work in the Sewers

"Honestly, you did good at sweetening the deal for yourself back there." Jak smiled triumphantly. "You may think you can easily persuade him and all, but..." Trin snickered. "You're never gonna be as sly as me and her."

"I don't believe you, I'd like to see you try." Jak dared, Daxter immediately joined with him and agreed.

"Watch me come out of this with toys, or at least some mod. Be right back." Trinity accepted as he entered back in. "Krew."

"What is it now, Trin? Hmmm? You pests are starting to annoy me, 'ey, I want to see progress in work so I could collect my, ah, _things..._ " Krew hovered near Trin as he held a orange fan in hand, his plump face full with irritation. Even with the mask on, it didn't help blocking out the awful stench of his breath assaulting Trin's nose.

"As you remembered correctly, our last conversation was about our dead recruit being eaten alive, because of your insufficient weaponry. Not only that, you owe me for those ' **supplies** '..." Trin said, Krew had a guess of where this was going. "I want another weapon."

"Hah! And why would I do that? He died because he wasn't competent to hold up to your expectations in the UG." Krew defended. "The weapon prove fine in the Gun Course, you and I both know quite well that, he's, ah, a bit reckless."

Trin grinned, "Those precious _'supply deliveries'_ can be stopped, you can't _collect_ anything else without help from the Underground anyways. You also need Sig, I saved him. I'm one of the only few that takes those dangerous deliveries to you, _safely._ "

Krew fanned himself, "That boy with the rat on his shoulder can do the job." He chuckled.

Trin sniggered at him, and Krew knew he was going to lose; in fact... He already did. "Jak wouldn't want to do that, he can't, only I could. _Moria_ included, but I'm the only one left. Do you really think you would _trust_ him so easily?" He scoffed. "You _backstabbed_ us one time. I'm surprised Torn hasn't killed you himself anyways, seeing that it cost him _a immense amount of soldiers._ "

"Argh! You! Fine, I'll hand you one of the Snipertron's rare gun mods, it's a, ah... one of kind." Krew flew to retrieve a part, then tossed it to Trin. He caught it with his hand. "Make sure that boy does his job 'ey." Trin put the mod in his pack with satisfaction.

"Will do."

Trinity came out of the bar, and was greeted by the duo. "So, how'd it go?" Dax curiously asked.

He pulled out the new mod. "A sweet gun part for my rifle, too bad that I won't get to use it yet since I only have this gun for now." He put it away, "I didn't even need to do his dirty work for this, quite literally since we're heading to the sewers..."

"It's not that bad is it?" Jak said.

Trin replied, "Certainly not as horrid and lethal as Krew's breath." They all laughed a bit. "Let's go, you don't want to keep that _sweet mod_ waiting."

With that, he ran and sprung into the air, gripping the edge of the double-seated Zoomer; which made it tilt to his side under his weight.

He hijacked it and left the woman at the ground shouting curses at him. "Sorry!" And vaulted away as he stepped on the pedal. He darted across the water.

Jak sat on the hover vehicle that was parked near the building and turned the engine on, "HEY! Wait for us!" Dax wailed, possibly making Jak have a moment of minor deafness. He switch zones, then floored it.

As they were driving to the sewers, Jak noticed that this part of the city was is the same area where they drove through at high speeds when delivering Krew's bag of eco. It made him tensed as he flew along side with Trin, he noticed.

"What's the matter?" He questioned Jak's suddenness.

He answered, "If this is the route we used where the roadblocks were, isn't this a highly restricted area?"

"The **Industrial Zone**? No, it was mysteriously on high alert for some reason, the level was on _'major'_ specifically." He explained. "There's 3 types of alerts: Minor, Elevated, and Major. Anyways, this part of the area used to have many businesses here." He paused. "Isn't that right Daxter?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. When I worked as an exterminator, my place was around here somewhere. I don't see much of different companies here in the **Industrial Section** anymore..." The ottsel replied as he scanned around. "This sector had, uh, the transit system, a brewery, Westside Hotel, and lastly, the _**Kridder Ridder Shop**_ _._ Its where I used to work."

"He's right, there isn't much left. It's a dying city here, most of these people are unemployed while the KG executes them right on the spot." He looked at the miserable people down below. "They get killed because of their resistance to the Baron and they show suspicions, Baron Praxis wants to eliminate all possible rebels or threats as much as he could find. Sometimes, he just orders the Krimzon Guards to capture anyone who he thinks is a potential weapon... Like you... Turning them into _**Eco Freaks...**_ "

"Are there many of them out there that are like me?" Jak asked.

"Yes... Sadly, when they find their own families after escaping that godforsaken prison... The people of their own blood gets **rejected**... Looking at them as they were some kind of _abomination_ \- they simply stare at them with horror, as if their child has died a long time ago and was replaced something... something far _**worse**_ than a Metal Head, a monster in their own child's skin." Trinity explained the sad truth. "Even when I free them... They know the **bleak truth** , some didn't even want my help. They wanted to rot there, they even asked, no, _begged_ , me to _kill_ them..." Trin had a tad bit of regret as he was explicating this news to Jak.

 _'Even if I found a way to come home...or find my parents... They would reject me?'_ Jak thought. As the unsettling conversation came to a close, the ride became dead silent as he soaked that in.

They arrived at the low ground where another locked gate is, it opened revealing an elevator. "After you." Trin gestured.

 **Trin used his Communicator to project the 1st layout of Haven's Sewers.**

The elevator went down, the metal walls soon was just rocky, cave-like walls. It stopped and opened to a dark passage way, there was KG crates at the side and a Znorkle Tooth wandering up ahead. Pipes are everywhere, the only thing lighting up the passage was the lights overhead, casting a yellow glow.

After getting rid of those red reptiles, they proceeded and jumped over some metal flooring, their boots getting damp underneath.

 ***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

"Jak, the turret is over there, I can't break them with my type of ammo. Be careful." Trinity replied. "I'll keep it focused on me..." Jak nodded, then he counted, "3... 2.. 1. Now!"

They ran at opposite sides, the turret shooting in a triple burst at Trin, once Jak was close enough, it diverted its attention to Jak, "Shoot the gun Jak!" Daxter shouted the obvious.

 ***BANG!***

The sentry exploded into bits.

 **Krew** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **That's one turret down, keep looking!**

Trin caught up and they had to jump over some gigantic pipes so they wouldn't fall into the disgusting, green water. As Trinity holstered his gun away, Jak lead the way. The huge, rocky paths were blocked by the metallic fence-like wire.

As they continued ahead by leaping over the broken ledge, "Don't stay too close there." Trinity warned.

"Why-"

A Metal Head clawed at the metal wires! Daxter got startled and fainted on his shoulder.

"Told ya."

Jak shot the beast and pumped the Scatter Gun. They went on again, Jak had slipped and touched the dank, murky water. In time, Trin grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The water woke up Dax and he jumped into the air, landing next to Trinity.

"Thanks." Jak responded in relief, drenching yourself in sewage is bad luck. Especially with who-know's-what is lurking in there.

Trin pulled out the Stradivarius, "No problem." He shot the Glubs and Znorkles ahead.

They broke the Krimzon boxes, refilled their ammo as well as getting a few health packs of Green Eco. The pipe on top of them was dripping water, the walls are rusted and old.

Ahead of them, the room is completely pitch black, there was sinister glowing, yellow orbs suspended in the air; moving about. Trin was leading, he held up his hand, "Go hit that floor button, get your Scatter Gun ready. I'll cover you."

As he stepped on the floor switch, the room was bright now, and there was more Metal Heads! He fired his Eco Shotgun and all three of them flew backwards by the force, Trin fired in semi-automatic mode and rapidly finished them. The skullgems popped out and Jak collected them.

As they obliterated more of those scarlet, meat-eating amphibians, they heard the gunfire at the next bit. Trinity rolled to another large pipe, using it for cover.

"The way to get there is a bit tedious, I'll shoot at the sentry while you go up to it and destroy it."

"Got it." He sprinted as Trin shot the thing to get its attention, he shot his Scatter Gun and it was no more.

 **Krew** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Two less, good work so far!**

They forged ahead, trash hug on the pipes at their right and a pipe leaked out steam. When they were running, they stepped on the metal floor...

 ***Rumble, rumble...***

The floor broke apart! "AHHHHHHHH!" Dax shouted.

"Agh!" Trinity grunted from the fall.

"Ugh, you okay Trin?" Jak dusted himself off of the debris that covered him.

Trin got up with a groan and wiped his mask. "Just fantastic."

They took their guns out of the mess and walked forward with caution, the whole place was dim, there was all kinds of ominous glowing orbs about...

"Take cover, I'm going to use my dark powers..."

"Got that."

As Jak neared the floor switch, he heard numerous snarling and growling, Dax clung to his shoulder in fright. As it turned on, he transformed and channeled all of the Dark Eco inside of him, jumped, and pounded on the floor as all the Metal Head Grunts were annihilated!

He morphed back to his old self. "Trinity, you there?"

"Yeah, you should've warned me about the force of it though, I wasn't hurt. But I was blown back." Trin came into the light. "Let's go." They picked up all the gems on the floor.

Jak broke the crates with his punch and handed him the Eco Pack. "Thanks."

They hopped onto more ledges and found more crowds of Glubs, they punched and kicked them as their bodies mysteriously disintegrated like always. The Dark Eco seeping out from the corpses were attracted to Jak and Trin; their skins were pale for a second. Jak didn't notice about the eco being attracted to Trinity though.

More of the robotic turrets were up ahead, using the same tactic, Jak ran. Unfortunately, he got shot at least once, he did destroy the machine. Trin hurried over and pulled out Green Eco for his wounds while Jak reloaded.

 **Krew** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Three turrets down, nice, keep it up.**

They stopped in their tracks as they heard something being shot - multiple creatures being shot. Jak planted his foot on the switch, the snaky pathway echoed the shrieks of pain and gunshots.

"I'll keep it on, you go ahead."

"Ugh! The smell..." Daxter complained.

"Shhh..." He shushed him.

More of the Grunts were being shot at, they hadn't noticed them yet but... "ACHOO!" Jak facepalmed, Trinity rolled his eyes...

The remaining enemies lunged at him!

 ***Pew! Pew! Pew!***

They all collapsed on the floor as Trin took headshots, "Nice shot." Jak praised.

They continued onward, getting closer to the gunfire of the last turret. "I'll be distracting it, good luck." Trin reloaded the magazine and fired as Jak bolted for it!

 ***BOOM!***

"Oh yeah baby! They got nothin' on us!" Dax yelled out in triumph.

 **Krew** _(Communicator)_ :  
 **Great work boys! You destroyed all the turrets 'ey? Now, come back to the Hip Hog.**

The Communicator flew into his pack as it deactivated. Two Metal Heads went in for a surprise attack from above, but Jak got tired of them and shot them the instant they came down; into the water. They both jumped and dove into the water below, the two swam back up, the ottsel spat because of the water.

"Alright. Now let's get that gun mod." Trinity sounded enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Jak smirked.


	12. The Blaster Gun Course

"We must smell worse than a pile of yakow crap."

The trio exited out of Haven's Sewers, Dax ruffled his orange fur, getting rid of the dirty water off his hide. Trin grabbed the hem of his cape and wrung it as he watched the liquid drip to the concrete floor, he sighed exhaustingly. The soles of their leather boots were wet, every step they took left a damp footprint on the ground.

"I'll meet you at the HipHog, I want a bit of shuteye while I wait for ya..." Trinity pulled out his board and zoomed away, leaving the two.

Jak curiously pondered, _'Where did Trinity get that jet board?'_

"I need to know where to get those!" Daxter beamed.

* * *

 **Now to Trinity's Side...**

Trin continued to South Town, he had eventually stole someone's hovercar, it's the fastest transportation you know. He thought over his own words about Dark Eco as he serenely drove to the saloon, the sky was darkening, streaks of gray, puffy clouds rushed overhead as time passes.

He laid low on the seat as he pass through KG patrols, hoping that they wouldn't be able to recognize him. "You hear the Underground got to our ammo at HQ?" He heard one say.

"Payback's a bitch!" Another KG shouted in annoyance.

"Animals!"

He was very tired, when he entered Krew's place, he chose a table where he could be alone and catch up on sleep.

"Where's that boy and rat? Hmmm? You usually come in with 'em."

"Leave me alone Krew, I'm not in the mood." He closed his eyes and waited.

 _"Why did you do this?"_

 _"No! It was an accident! Please! Don't close your eyes!"_

 _"You betrayed me..."_

 _"No, I didn't... Snap put of it!"_

 _"Why?..."_

 _"I- I don't know... Don't leave me..."_

 _"It's all your fault..."_

 _"You're wrong... Just... Calm down..."_

 _"You...killed...me..."_

 _"No...NO...NO! Please! Nononono!"_

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _"I don't want to put you down! LISTEN TO ME!"_

Trinity jolted violently awake, he took a sharp inhale in fear, and his palms were sweating. His finger that he uses to pull a gun's trigger was trembling... Broken whispers in his dream were fresh in his mind, it was no dream though... It was a memory. His sleep only made his stress and worry become worse, he sighed.

A little while later, the twosome walked in, he grabbed Moria's gun with care.

Krew was fanning himself again, he sniffed the air, "What _**IS**_ that horrible smell?" He said.

"Ohhh, great! We do _**YOUR**_ dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn!" Dax replied angrily. "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor." Daxter whispered to Jak.

 _'Lady factors? Ugh, Daxter...'_ Trin thought. Jak rolled his eyes.

"No, uh, I think it was my lunch, actually." Jak and Dax just stared for a moment, Trin stood up and joined them. "Nice work in the sewers, 'ey, I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, mmm? Well, there's a Blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours. Hehhehhahahaha." Krew laughed as he hovered away.

Trinity didn't say anything and exited, the duo followed behind. "Where do ya think that mod would be?" The ottsel asked.

"The last time he did this, I looked everywhere." He groaned, "Guess where it was all a long..."

"Underwater? A Metal Head's stomach? Or an underground, secret lair?" Daxter hopped to Trin's shoulder guard. "In a Krimzon Guard's a- "

He shook his head as he put a finger to Dax's mouth, "No, it was actually at the Gun Course. In a KG crate that was just sitting in the middle of the room, separated from the others."

"To the Gun Course I guess."

When they entered, it was exactly how Trinity explained his: in the Gun Course, inside a KG box at the middle of the room, that was separated from the other crates.

Jak punched the box and grabbed the gun mod, _'Feels like Christmas.'_ He attached the mod to the Morph Gun, and it changed. He flipped it, aimed, and they look at each other; Daxter was rubbing his hands impishly while Jak was raising his brows mischievously with a smirk.

"Alright you guys, before you start making a ruckus, I'm going to give you advices. Sig is busy, so I'll be your mentor for now." Trin pointed to himself. "The Blaster is a good all-around choice with a nice rate of fire, this weapons offers more aiming ability, just like my _Snipertron_. You can switch weapons anytime."

He switch his weapons using the mods.

Trin nodded in approval, "Good, you can combo by kicking then firing your weapon. Kick the first target and then shoot while kicking to automatically hit the second target, it usually makes the bad guys think twice of the weapon's capabilities." He leaned next to the door where the course is at.

He tried it, but failed at doing the combo. The Blaster Gun's recoil isn't as much as the Scatter Gun's; instead of a wide, red wave, it was a yellow tracer that flies narrowly with precision.

"Not quite, try again. Kick, then shoot, almost at the same time." Trin continued.

He nodded, then tried doing the combo again.

"Good job, what you did there is a Wastelander move, don't mix up different kinds of Eco bullets with the gun okay? Even if the mag doesn't fit, mixing them is dangerous."

"What happens if you do?"

"Well, it's different for each type of Eco-based ammunition. Red is probably the most dangerous, when it's jammed in your weapon, you must remove it, but it will basically blow up in your hands along with your gun into bits. They all make your gun jam, and break too." Trin explained seriously.

"Ouch, hope that won't happen. I'll head to the course now."

"Hold on, you can find the ammo in the crates over there," He pointed a finger at the neat row of boxes. "Remember the combo I taught you, it helps you when you're in a tight spot."

Jak refilled his ammo.

"Oh yeah, now let's see what this can do!" Daxter rubbed his hands.

"Good luck."

As Jak started the course, it was the same cardboard cutouts of enemies, and the same set of rules: destroy a civvie target, and points will be deducted. There's only one thing that was added to the rules, no switching weapons, this course prioritizes the Blaster. When he was practicing with Trin, he had a sudden urge to pump it, since he was so used to the Scatter Gun.

* * *

 **The goal was displayed at the top.**

 **There is also others:**  
 **[Bronze: 9,000] [Silver: 11,000] [Gold: 13,000]**

* * *

Jak came out, "Close, but in the thick, close won't cut it, try again." He reloaded and set off again. "Good luck."

Trin used Jak Communicator to spectate how well he was doing, most of the targets are at a distance, forcing him to shoot afar.

As he went through the course and finished, Trin asked. Be he got interrupted. "I don't need help, I just need to get used to this." He denied him.

"Well then. Good luck."

This time, he scored a bronze, however, he always wanted to reach gold. He came out of the door again, sweating a little. "Don't be too stubborn, it's just a tip."

After a few more tries, he gave up and questioned Trinity for a useful tip. "You keep rushing ahead, think of a sniper, what do they do?"

"I'm not a sniper, you are though." Jak retorted.

Trin sighed, "Just keep asking yourself as you go through the course. You'll eventually get the idea, it's simple." Daxter jumped off of Jak and wanted to sleep, so he went to Trin's shoulder.

As he attempted the challenge again, Jak thought to himself. _'What does a sniper do?'_

After a few moments, he saw the targets ahead, unlike the Scatter Gun Course, those targets keep their distance. So he can't melee them. He crouched and aimed, the red laser sight tracking his movements and trembled. He shot them and watched them become shattered wood.

Jak thought of Trinity back at the time when he covered him, both at the Pumping Station (twice), and back at the pungent sewers. This time, he doesn't run ahead, the course isn't even timed. So he thought, ' _What am I doing?'_ When he shot the golden bonus target, he exceeded silver!

He finished the challenge, despite that, he still yearns for gold. "Get the concept yet?"

"No."

"If you are unable to understand, you are unable to reach gold. Try again." Trin advised calmly.

"It's not as easy as you think, it may be easy for you, but not for me if you were in my shoes." Jak argued.

Trin huffed, "That's where you're wrong. If you want to see the Shadow, you need to be capable. If you had to protect someone, you need to be prepared."

"..." He didn't argue nor complained, Trinity is absolutely right, if he had to protect someone that he knows - someone he lived with back home before he passed through the portal, he might have to be like Trin, shooting and covering that person from a considerable distance. "You're right." He tried again.

"I'm sure you'll get it this time, good luck!"

As he shot the targets from far away, something clicked and he realized... ' _Snipers don't usually run ahead, they stay at a certain spot!'_

He obtained 13000 points for gold!

"Good job, I'm proud of you. What does a sniper do?"

"They stay at a spot and don't run ahead."


	13. Pt-1 The Painful Guilt

_"I- I'm scared... I w- want t- to go home..."_

 _"You aren't alone. Don't be scared..."_

Trinity had his eyelids snap open, he found himself breathing heavily again. Those fragmentations of his dreams kept creeping back from the deepest parts of his mind whenever he was vulnerable, it haunts him like a long, deadly shadow following behind Trin. He had no solutions and answers to keep it back, sealed away forever. Trinity wanted to forget.

Once he got himself unstuck from the bed, with his laziness slowing him down, he forced himself to the restroom for a refreshing shower. His feet protested from being extremely sore, his limbs felt sluggish every time he wakes up for another tiring day - just to get bombarded with missions.

He proceeded to the restroom and locked it, he took off his mask as his eyes were fixated on the mirror of his reflection. It showed a soldier with bags under his eyes, his eyelids were half glued shut with the sleep dust, and it reflected someone who is tired of all this mess. He couldn't smile, even if he wanted to or had a reason to...

 _'Things changes us...'_

After doing the usual before you take a shower, he turned the knob, the water drops pelted him like rain. Tatters of his dream still lingered in his mind, _'Am I really doing the right thing?...'_ He asked himself, wanting an answer, but had nothing. He thought over and over again of everything that has led up to his life - to where he is now. He hated being doubtful along with confusion, it just made him more frustrated.

He finished his shower and put his gear on and made sure he equipped his mask, the shower was a wake-up call for him, at least, that is what he uses it for; excluding the hygiene obviously.

As he thought of the victims, it made him cook up an interesting question in mind...

' _If that encounter... No, there has to be more, there always is. I need to check, there has to be records... Who was that?...'_

His hair was sopping wet, at least they have water because of the Pumping Station's main valve being activated by Jak and Dax.

Torn was probably tearing his hair, or himself, inside out from planning and running the UG. He doesn't seemed to be as irritated as before, he was throwing some darts at the Baron and Erol on the wall.

"Hey, Trin," Trinity leaned on the table, Moria's Stradivarius at his side. "I don't have any missions for Jak and that annoying rodent of his," He threw the dart, hitting the Baron's eye right on the pupil. "I want you to keep them busy. You can do whatever with them, just don't cause any trouble for us."

"I can't promise you on that." Trinity replied. "I'm going there again."

Torn sighed and laid the rest of the darts on the table, "Tell me..." Trinity looked at him, feeling uneasy about him, "Are you really doing this... for those _people_?" He paused, which made Trin have a guess... "Or are you doing this because of _her_? Because of your _**mistake**_?" His eyes widened...

He couldn't say anything.

He just stared at the maps, as if it was suddenly interesting.

"It wasn't your fault, Trinity." His voice became soft.

He looked up at Torn, who had a face of sympathy. "It... It is. It is my fault Torn... Things would've been so different... I- I could have..." His voice died mid-sentence.

He approached Trin, who was fighting back tears. They were threatening to fall, but it never did, he has never cried. "You can't keep blaming it on yourself. Things...that we would want to change...just happens. You had to do it," He continued. "And I owe you my life... Do you know why I became part of the Krimzon Guard?"

Trinity didn't utter a word, he just nodded a 'no'.

"I joined the KG because I was forced to. If someone threatened your family, you would have done the same thing." He placed his work-worn hand on his shoulder, "Don't make it harder for yourself."

A moment of quietness filled the atmosphere between them, neither of them had said a single word as seconds go by. **Guilt**. Guilt was all Trin felt, it was a horrible feeling to be faced with.

"Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion to death..." Trinity ripped his gaze from the ground. "Isn't it, Torn?..."

He nodded woefully.  
Guilt was something they both know - _too well._  
 _Too much for their own good._

Trin left without saying anymore.

He peered at Moria's gun in silence.

And picked it up with both of his hands slowly, he stared at it quietly. His hands fidgeted little with sadness, ' _Why?... Snap out of it...'_ He shook his head. ' _You have work to do. You can't mess up this time.'_

He wrote a note and placed it on the main table, "For Jak." He informed Torn.

He walked outside, the sky was still dark, it magnified the city's gloominess and depression of gray. Towering and looming over, the buildings of concrete and stone matched the mood of broken citizens in Haven City. It probably looked just as devastated as Dead Town, just without that feeling of the spirits that had died and suffered there, where the air is thick with the lingering sense of people's agony and misery.

In Dead Town, rumors say that: _"If you stay there long enough, stay still, and listen intently to the wind's whispers... Especially on the exact day where that section fell to the treacherous claws of the Metal Heads... You can hear what the winds carry and chatter in the air... The screams of the dead..."_

He resumed heading to his intended destination, he looked at the Zoomer parked near the Hideout, it was a modified KG Zoomer. There was a piece of paper taped to it, he ripped it off and read.

 _"I saved it for you!"_

 _-Tess_

He threw the paper at the ditch, turned on its engines, and zoomed out of the dead-end alley. Eager to go to the meeting point...

* * *

 **(Now to Jak's side...)**

Jak gotten himself ready and went to Torn, expecting him to tell him something. Daxter had his fur scrubbed when he took a relaxing shower, he leaped and stayed perched on Jak's shoulder, his fuzzy feet a bit wet. "Now the ladies will love my _beautiful_ pelt even more!" Jak rolled his eyes...

Jak asked as he walked closer. "Have anything for us?"

"Now that you're up, Trinity left a note for you." He pointed to the neatly folded paper lying there as he flipped his dagger out of boredom. "I don't have a mission for you right now, but he does." Jak took it and scanned through. "Now go, I can't stand that **rat** of yours..." He grumbled, the ottsel was sneaking around to yank one of Torn's pistols out and play with it. Torn pointed his blade at him... "Grrrrrrrrr..."

"Woah... heh, easy there tattoo boy...hehehe..." Daxter backed off too much and fell off of the table, his face making a ' _splat_ '.

"Why would Trinity want to go to there as a meeting point?" Jak inquired as he kept the note.

Torn stabbed his knife down, startling Daxter as he glared at him the whole time. He turned his eyes on Jak. "I don't know, if it doesn't say it on the note, then Trin will tell you."

"Why can't he just use his Communicator?"

Torn warned and snarled, "That's too **dangerous**." Jak backed off. "The Baron can track our messages since all of them uses KG frequencies. Not only that, once they _**catch**_ you, they'll _**track**_ you, and _**discover**_ our Hideout." He put his finger on Jak's chest as he explained to him as if he was living under a rock.

"Wonderful!" Daxter commented, "More insane, hotblooded Krimzon Guards are going to find us and shoot us until were riddled with bullet holes! Just wonderful!"

Torn crouched and lashed as he leered at him, if looks could kill, this would certainly turn him into a red paste on the floor, and it would be hard to scrape it off. **"You're. Getting. On. My. Nerves..."**

"Dax c'mon, we need to meet Trin." He basically saved his skin from Torn, he left, Dax wiped his forehead and silently expressed his sense of relief.

Jak wanted to get his mind off of Trin's admittance. Trinity told him so much about him, Moria - multiple things. Yet, he was still a vague character, Trinity's mysteriousness and mask has just made his curiosity bigger.

He thought on Trin's words...

 _ **"...I don't want you to end up like what happened to Moria.**_ "

' _Moria was a prisoner like me... But she wasn't resilient as I was..._ '

" _And, you aren't from this timeline. Being sent here... becoming a_ _ **weapon**_ _... having only your best friend - the one thing you have left... You are one of the only few that I've got also."_

 _'How does Trinity know I'm from somewhere else?...'_

Then, came his words about what ruined Trin...

 _"Don't thrive on_ _ **revenge**_ _. Not matter how hard you try, getting revenge not only turns you into a_ _ **true monster**_ _in the end - it_ _ **ruins**_ _other people's lives, people who are close to you."_

 _'Keira...Samos...Dax... Everyone...'_

 _ **"I have learned that the hard way.**_ _"_

 _'What does he mean?... What really happened to him?...'_

 _"I don't blame you for being dubious of me, and one more thing... Don't be mournful because of me. That was my_ _ **fault**_ _, I didn't_ _ **listen**_ _, and that_ _ **ruined**_ _ **me**_ _."_

 _'You wanted revenge...'_

* * *

 **Thank...**  
▶ **butterfly123199** **!**

▶ **jackiemaejohnson** **!**

▶ **AshelinPraxis** **!**  
 **They are the whole reason why I am STILL working on this!**  
 **Check out their awesome Jak 2 FF stories! (WATTPAD)**


	14. Pt-2 Who is, A-7713?

**"With You"**  
 **By**... **ThatGirlGamer**  
I thank her for reading this story and voting on it!  
I love her **Jak Fanfiction, its** _ **very**_ **interesting story!**

* * *

The filthy streets were becoming more and more deserted as they approached their meeting spot that Trin intended, the skies were still conquered in shades of ebony - it showed no signs of being greeted by the young Dawn with fingertips of rose; rising in the far east.

Nothing filled the desolate, dusky sky. There is nothing shining, not even a single shimmer, blinking in the black curtains of the darkness that hung overhead. It was a dark night, no moon - no stars.

The wind sang a creepy tune, all they would here instead of the engine whirring and whining, was the winds... The alleyways were dark, the streets were empty, the KG roamed cautiously, and that one specific facility was leaning tall into the skies.

It was foreboding.

The air seemed to get colder, biting against Jak's skin. The malicious looking fortress lurched over the twosome, they stopped the ride and dismounted.

"Trinity?" They turned at a corner, a sight of red caught Jak's eye and he pulled out his Scatter Gun!

The Guard disarmed him, dragged him into a hazy path, and put his gloved hand over his mouth! Jak struggled against his iron grip as the enemy pushed him, his back against the frigid, metal wall of the facility!

"Shhhh..." Daxter lunged for the Morph Gun that was thrown to the ground, but the KG kicked it away!

He pulled out his blade and hurled it! It was lodged deep into the dirty floor, cutting between Dax and the gun, the shaking ottsel gulped nervously to this tense situation...

"Don't. Move." The KG's helmet voiced using the speaker, he commanded in a low, grave tone. "Stay still. Be quiet." He scrutinized the area, which was only two ways: left and right.

An eerie shadow crept by, the sound of heavy footsteps was certainly heard, the gun moving, the sounds of bulky armor rustling... It was another Krimzon Guard...

"Who's there?!" All of them tensed. The long, stalking shadow slid by, and stopped, right where they were.

Jak couldn't do anything, this time of the night, the patrols are swarming every part of the city in greater numbers. Not only that, he was right next to the very building he would never want to be... Either way, he forced himself to cooperate with this KG right next to him.

' _What is he planning to do with me?'_ Jak's train of thought raced in wild panic. He mustn't alert the other red troops, or else he would possibly die right then and there...

The shadow continued onwards.

A breath of relief came out of the three.

"It's just me..." He slowly but surely removed his hand that was muffling Jak, he went over and grabbed his knife, holstered it, and gave Jak back his Eco Gun. "I had to make sure you weren't going to be caught or followed..."

"Trinity?..." He put away his gun, "Why are we here and what's the mission about?..." He spoke carefully and softly.

"Sorry." He pulled out his stun rod and zapped Jak!

Daxter flinched, Jak went unconscious and fell to the ground; unmoving. Dax watched his friend lie there in pure freight. His eyes were closed. "Jak! Wake-"

Trinity grabbed his body, he kept squirming as Trin covered his mouth. "Be quiet."

* * *

 **Now focusing on Jak...**

* * *

His body ached, his head was spinning, and his side burned where Trin had shocked him with tons of volts. His eyes, unfocused and blurry, scanned the compartment he was currently in. _The familiar odor... That recognizable green-tinted surroundings... And his unforgettable, tattered clothing..._

 _He is in..._

 **[THE BARON'S PRISON.]**

Jak bolted up, ignoring his body complaining about the pain, and his heart pounded within his chest, hitting against his ribcage. ' _Trinity betrayed me?! I'm back here?!'_

His long, elf-like ears caught the sound of his metallic door being unlocked, he raised his fists up, ready to attack! The light that hung on the ceilings casted a pale glow, the light poured into the room...

"Hey, Jak? You awake old buddy?... It's me..." Daxter walked in.

' _How would Daxter?...'_

"Dax?" Jak questioned confusingly. His muscles relaxed, he put his fists down.

Daxter climbed on his shoulder, "It's Trin, he said -"

"Sorry..."

Jak gritted his teeth and was ready to punch him, losing all his trust he had. He never wanted to come back here, after all those doses, screams, and torture, this was the **LAST** place he would want to be in.

"I did this to gain access to the Prison-" Trinity came in.

Jak went for a punch to his gut!

"Jak!" Daxter gasped!

He sent a resentful glare at Trin, who grasped his stomach. "You used me just to get in here! This was the **last** place I would ever want to be in!" He interrupted Trin, his voice rose in anger.

His skin was gradually growing sickly pale... Daxter jumped off of him and went to Trin.

"Yes. I did." He offered his equipment and set it on the bed. Even with this heavy, tense moment, he was strangely calm. He continued on as if he never noticed his appearance slowly taking in his dark form... "No matter what though, I _have_ to. You don't need to trust me, or even forgive me. _Hate me all you want_. When people get desperate, they're willing to give in and get what they want - selfishness." He clenched his teeth in pain from the hit. "I _need_ to get to the Prisoner Database..." He sighed. "I encountered a dangerous prisoner way back, when Torn informed me on the Communicator."

Jak wore his equipment, not entirely sure whenever or not he should believe his story. He did remember that Trin was in a tight spot, when he arrived he was banged up, and the KG was on high alert...

"Besides... He or she almost killed me. Maybe it was because I didn't rescue him or her, I promised countless of people who is suffering..."

"What are-"

Trin quickly cut him off, "It's my fault okay?!" Jak was caught off guard, Trin resumed his outburst. "He or she got out, after suffering, I gave him or her hope! I was supposed to save these people! Then, I just... I didn't have enough time! Damn it! It's..." He took a deep breath. "It's just my fault. I take the blame..." He sighed tiredly. "We need to hurry."

They all exited Jak's temporary cell, he took a glance at it, it was still the same one. **"Cell Block: B; Cell Number: 2340"** The prison still remained horrifying, Jak was here for 2 years... Moria was imprisoned for 5...

The halls of each of the prisoner's chambers were so long, if you were unsure that you were dreaming, and you would run as far as you can down the halls, you would assume that you were still trapped in that nightmare.

They don't even used those iron bars as their cells to keep the lab rats in, it was a thick, metal wall instead. They don't have windows either for them to see out of the outside world, they're completely blocked out, isolated and separated from the world outside. It would drive the poor people insane to no end, hope was futile to these people, the atmosphere was dense with misery... Millions of those subjects had unsettling words like "KILL ME"...

They went to Cell Block A, Dax clung to Trin's armor, disturbed by the whole surrounding of this lifeless place. They took a break and checked around. Trinity stood staring at the gigantic containment room...

 **"PRISONER #A-7713"**

The hard, sturdy door was littered with deep streaks of claw marks. There was dents on the solid walls of the door, clear cracks on the metal walls. This cell is exceptionally different from all the others, it's bigger, the walls and the door is more thicker. If you see closely, there's a built-in gas system at the corners of the room to subdue the lab rats. Most people couldn't even achieve their dark alternative side of them, this one, certainly did... The one next to it was also similar, the prisoner numbers is out of order for these two...

 **"PRISONER #A-37927"**

The room was reeking with blood and other, more 'typical' odors in jail, such as the corner or some bucket were you would do your businesses in, or a person's body odor since showers aren't frequent in this hellhole. They're cold, short, and crowded.

This Cell Block is quite small because the subject's dangerousness and immunity to Dark Eco is ranked, basically. "A" is the most smallest... It wasn't hard not to know why...

"What's wrong Trinity?" Jak asked, he stood by him and gazed at the dark, he could make out he words written in dried blood. 'FREE ME' it says. On the side, it has tick marks, just like the other one... _Counts up to more than 2 years..._

* * *

 _"I- I'm scared... I- I w- want t- to go home..."_

 _"You aren't alone... Don't be scared..."_

* * *

"It's nothing." Trin's voice was nonchalant. "Let's get going."

The air is seemingly having a lower temperature the lower they head to the room where the records are at. Cell Block A was totally deserted, not a lifeform in sight. Every twist and turn in the hallways, they expected something to jump out and scare them, it was infested with dust and cobwebs.

Once they reached the room, they heard something that sends a chill down their spine...

 **[Starting Dark Eco Cycle...]**  
 **A cold, dead computerized voice of a female sounded...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound was unholy.

It echoed everywhere within the fortress.

A scream of pain, agony, and misery.

All at once. _It was a sound beyond words..._

"This place is Hell..." Jak said grimly, they all shifted uncomfortably as the grieving sounds roared into every hall and room, it rang endlessly.

"This is worse than Hell... Jak..." Trinity explained with remorse. "Only sinners go to Hell... These people are all innocent..."

Daxter added, anxiousness tied into his tone. "I wonder who was prisoners #A-7713 and #A-37927..."

Trinity looked at the screen of records and the status of prisoners...  
[ **PRISONER #A-7713,_ NAMED:_NYX_]**

 **[STATUS:_POSSIBLY_DEAD.]**

 **[LAST_REPORT:]**  
 **She was an amazing test subject, the readings, her reactions to the 17th dose was a success. We have created the perfect killing machine. Unfortunately, she disappeared with #A-37927. We had lost and wasted all our Eco resources to those two, and now they're gone! Escaped! I was fascinated by them, #A-7713 is fully capable to taking down thousands of Metal Heads. The only problem is that, we don't have control over those two experiments.**

 **[PRISONER #A-37927,_NAMED:_MORIA_]**

 **[STATUS:_ERROR.]**

 **[LAST_REPORT:]**  
 **MISSING.**

' _What?...'_

"Error? Missing?! What is this bullshit!?" Trin shouted with immense agitation, he jabbed the screen in fury, making it crack and shatter it's glassy surface.

"Woah, keep it quiet... You might attract the guards!.." Dax mumbled worryingly.

Jak replied as he looked around for the patrols, "Calm down, we'll figure it out another way..."

"There **has** to be another way..." Trim adjusted his KG disguise. "How can they operate in this...this is ridiculous..." He got up from the seat and cracked his back. "Let's hightail outta here..."

"Hold on, I have something important to ask you." Jak said, his tone completely serious.

 _"How did you know that I am not originally from this timeline?"_


	15. The Loss of Trust & Questions

"How did you know that I am not originally from this timeline?" Jak raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, expecting an answer.

". . ." Trinity's eyes widened underneath his metal mask, he was struck dumb...

Jak's patience ran short, since his supposed 'betrayal', he began to become suspicious of Trin. He was very nebulous, his mask already screams the fact that he's hiding something. Trin kept too much things about himself in the dark, he wouldn't be astonished if _**Torn**_ doesn't know much about him...

" _ **Who**_ _are you, Trinity? Who are you_ _ **really**_ _?_ " Jak demanded, his raised his voice.

His heart missed a beat, he broke off in a cold sweat. "I'm just another ex-KG." He hemmed and hawed, avoiding the questions...

"You didn't answer my question..." Jak took a threatening step towards him. "You said it back at the gates near the Pumping Station, how do you know?!" He was now shouting for an answer, he was ticked off... "Why do you **hide** your face underneath that mask? Huh?"

"Jak!... Keep it down!-"

"Not until I get a single word from this liar, how can I believe you after that? How can I _**BELIEVE**_ you," He put this finger on Trinity's chest. "After that thing you pulled off back there?"

"JAK!" Daxter yelled out of desperation, they were wasting time here, and it won't be long until one of the KG units spot them. Jak reached for the mask, out of instinct, Trinity grappled his arm and flipped him over!

Trinity's voice wavered. "Just... Stop, please." He breathed deeply. "You aren't ready for the truth." Jak looked at him from the floor, "It will only hurt you." Trinity let go of his grip on his arm, he breathed again, and offered his hand for Jak.

He swatted it away like a bug, got up, and glared at him. "How would it hurt me? Hurt anyone, huh? Why can't you just tell us?!" He attempted to dig up whatever Trin is hiding. Trinity was stubborn in keeping in his secrets, Jak was stubborn in digging those secrets out.

Both Trin and Dax had their eyes on him... "Jak?... C-calm down buddy..." Daxter implored, he stepped behind Trinity's legs. Trinity just stood there fearlessly, he didn't even step back in caution. Didn't even defend himself.

 _"_ _ **Would you**_ _ **believe**_ _ **me even if I told you?**_ _"_  
 _Trinity's voice was now low, clear, and never wavered. He gazed at Jak's eyes that were once blue, but tainted by Dark Eco. Making it more indigo-like._

"What's that supposed to mean?..." Jak asked.

Jak's hands was changing, claws were growing, and his skin was paling... He was at the edge of transforming...

 _ ***BANG!***_  
 _"URAGH!"_ _Trin fell with a_ _ **'**_ _thud',_ clutching his side!

"Trinity!" Daxter jumped on him; the guard kicked the animal and he flew across the metal tiled floor! Jak was quick to react, he vaulted with his sharp nails, taking on his darker side...

"Sound the alarm- ARGH!" Jak was too late, the Krimzon Guard queued in on the radio at the last instant before he died!

He teared him apart, his claws being covered in blood, "No! Get your claws off of him abomination!" Dark Jak turned to the source of the voice, his fanged mouth forming a malicious smile...

 **"RAGH!"** He dashed and slashed with his opened nails, attacking viciously at the smaller one who trembled. Daxter covered his eyes with his paws, he couldn't stand watching it.

All he heard was the tearing of flesh, the poor man screaming, and the sirens wailing throughout the prison. Dax felt liquid soaking his fur at the bottom of his feet, he shook with the terror engulfing him.

"Dax..." He felt being picked up, he hesitated to uncover his eyes. "It's alright. I'm, ugh, blocking the view..."

He removed his hands and the terror was now accompanied by worry. "Trin, y-you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know..." Trin grunted, he was lying on the floor, sitting upright. "Keep you're ears covered. Here, I'll clean the blood off..." He used his black cape, catching the stain on the ottsel's feet while he was blocking out the shrieks.

Their bodies twitched, Jak was drained, then he changed back to his normal self. "Ugh. We gotta get out of here." Jak pulled out his Blaster Gun, ready to blow someone's head off.

"Woah, wait Jak! What about Trin -"

"Leave him!" He yelled.

Daxter jumped off of him, and crossed his arms with a frown plastered on his face. "Even though I would choose to run away and save my own skin, I'd rather stay with him Jak."

Jak sighed, "Why? Don't you feel like he shouldn't be trusted?"

"Jak, he's dying here!" He pointed to his wound, Trinity didn't say anything. He didn't need to. "He told you about his best friend who died, and did that stunt back there because he had no other way to get into the Prison!" Jak's expression softened, "He wanted to save people who ended up like you, like Moria! Don't you think you should go easier on him?!"

"Fine, but Trinity," He stopped shouting and spoke with less agitation. "You still need to answer my question." He nodded, "Can you still walk?"

"I still can... Follow me." He adjusted himself and transferred the data of the prisoners on to the Communicator.

They quickly ran through the green, misty halls, frequently stopping for a brief rest due to Trinity's injury gradually getting worse. He was breathing heavily, his vision wavered and blurred, his legs felt weak, and he feels as if his body weighs like a ton of stones that he's dragging by his feet.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Surprisingly, Jak was concerned, even after that wild sequence of events back there...

"It's not too far, we're taking the Hellcat Cruisers." Trin replied.

"Wait, what?"

Trin punched in some random sets of codes to grant access to where most of the vehicles are parked, the door automatically opened.

Revealing rows and rows of sitting hovercrafts, Daxter whistled. "Ooh... Finally, some KG toys to play with."

"C'mon, we need to hurry for Trin here." They went in one of the cruisers, Jak lend a hand to Trin, much to Trinity's surprise, and he gratefully took it.

The loud alarms of Baron's malevolent Prison was still going off in an ear bleeding rate, they were getting tired off it. The victims in that unforgiving place were in a raging uproar, chanting for something.

The cockpit of the Hellcat was entirely different than the normal versions, it has sweet weapons used to take down flying vehicles.

As they used the Hellcat Cruiser, the KG were catching up to them as they zoomed away, "Alright... Jak, you can drive... And I'll man the guns..." They drove through the city and mazes of concrete foundations, the large area was on high alert. Citizens were running around frantically, the ground troops were checking the areas.

 _ ***BANG!* *BANG!***_

"Get out of the vehicle!" The KG's ordered over the microphone, shouting while they were chasing the trio, some had a chance to ram them! With the ramming, Jak fought against the controls, trying to regain their balance!

Trinity manipulated the mounted guns at the back, he made them rotate to the pursuers howling and barking out commands like dogs. He waited for the auto lock-on system and pushed the buttons!

 ***** _ **BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***_

The guns shot and hit the front of the Cruisers, puncturing the metal and engine block! They lost control and shouted over the radio, "CALL IN MORE HELLCATS! AH!" The red vehicle exploded into a fiery, raging fireball!

"Shit! Get more Cruisers in here! Unit #2 has been shot down! I repeat, Unit #2 has been shot down! Suspects in KG Hellcat!" Trinity aimed with the guns again and shot, nevertheless, he fired too early for the system to properly lock on, he grazed the wing of the enemy hovercar!

They weaved through the buildings, trying to shake off the chasers, some exploded or crashed. Their own vehicle took severe damage also, the engine was coughing, bound to stall!

"Hold on! I'll shoot the drivers!" Adrenaline rushed through them, the chase was only getting harder! Trin however, was on the brink of being knocked out cold from blood loss. But he fought and kept at it, the tension helping him stay up.

"Since when did you have the Stradivarius _**AND**_ the Snipertron?!" Dax exclaimed in bewilderment.

He didn't speak for concentration... He aimed on the Snipertron's scope, trying to keep it still. "See you-"

 _ ***Bang!***_

The transportation vehicle jerked violently to the side, making him almost miss his shot. Since he was leaning outside of it, he almost fell off. "Can you keep it more steady?..."

"I'm trying!"

The troops in red retaliated, they fired again!

Trinity's eyes widened! "JAK! JUMP!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Jak leaped out in time, being blown back by the shockwave! He landed on the dirt harshly, Daxter landed not too far from where he was, but Trinity, they didn't see him anywhere from here.

The KG's were scattered, the destroyed bits of the Hellcat was smoking black, the ground patrols were swarming everywhere, they hurriedly hopped down into a large ditch. It was littered with trash and bags of useless crap, scraps of metal were everywhere from the thrashed up KG Cruiser's body panels.

They saw bits of that crimson substance smeared on the dirt, they knew who it belonged to...

"Jak look! He's over there!" The sprinted over the unmoving body, it was covered in dirt from tumbling down into the ditch.

"I'll have to carry him over my shoulder and not get caught..."

He picked him up and climbed out when no Guards were around, they sneaked all the way through with some difficulty, the sun was starting to rise; making their visibility worse.

They were almost at the Hideout, Trinity's body was getting colder and colder, once they turned at a corner, they spotted another KG group!

Daxter tripped over a piece of pebble, "Who's there?!" The Krimzon Guard yelled and was about to turn around, Dax was on the floor in panic! Jak grabbed his tail and yanked him out of sight, just in time. "Maybe the Dark Eco is getting to me..." They continued to walk away. The ottsel sighed in great relief, Trin's condition is getting worse...

They snuck and found the entrance, scanning their surroundings to make sure they weren't being followed...

"Torn! Trinity needs help RIGHT NOW!"

Torn instantly ran over and set him on his bunker bed, "I knew this was going to happen!"

Tess came over in extreme worry, "I'll go get the medical supplies and Green Eco!"

Torn removed his jacket and lifted up his shirt, which was soaked in blood. "Trin... You stubborn fool..." He applied pressure on the bullet wound. "Moria's dead, and you still trying to find a reason that she isn't! Damn! It isn't your fault Trin..."

His midsection was riddled with many scars, one that was most noticeable was some claw marks that stretches across his stomach... There was all kinds of scars, to burned and electrocuted, to bullets and bites.

Jak set Trinity's coat aside and questioned, "What do you mean?" Dax couldn't do anything but watch, so, he planned to fetch a glass of water once Trin wakes up.

Torn sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's his right to tell you, not mine." He shook his head sadly.

"Ugh... I am a fool... It was all my fault..." Trin mumbled weakly.

"Trinity!" Jak shouted.

"Trust me... Torn... We're all guilty of something once... In a while..." He coughed and muttered with a frail voice.

"Let him rest for a while, you three obviously had a hard time. So I won't give you any mission for the day." Torn explained.

Tess came with the medical supplies, she opened it up, and pulled out a container of Green Eco, pills, and a gauze of bandages. "I'll take it from here, you can rest easy now, Jak, Torn." Daxter got back with a glass of water, "Thanks Dax." She petted him gently.

After cleaning the blood, she got gloves and grabbed a handful of Green Eco, applied it to the wound, and it hissed loudly, Trin grumbled at the burning pain. The trio went to the table and conversed with each other while Tess was tending to Trin's injuries.

"Urk... Damn I'm never going to get used to that burn..." Trinity complained.

Tess retorted and scolded, "And I'm never going to be relaxed with you always getting hurt like this."

"You sound like a mother..." Trin laughed, but was interrupted with a coughing fit.

Tess laughed a bit and smiled, then her smile dropped to a concerned frown. "You know that you can't keep blaming yourself like this..."

"I know..." He coughed. "But... I had a second... To not... I just..." He was holding back the tears again. He sat upwards.

Tess began wrapping the bandages around his midsection. "Just don't get yourself killed, Moria wouldn't want that-" She caught her tongue...

"She does... You know that... She changed so much..." Trinity looked at the Stradivarius... "I saw it... With my own eyes... Before I did it..." Tess finished and glanced at the same gun... "She was still... In there... She fought against her dark self... Isn't that right Torn?..." He paused.

They stopped talking and crowded around his bed. "I know Trin... I saw it too." He spoke.

"Jak, you've always had this in mind, I know you did..." He sighed with deep sorrow. "What happened to Moria?... Did you think that she died by the doses of Dark Eco?..." He scoffed. "That... That wasn't true..."

They all fell silent, waiting for the answer...

 _ **"Here's the truth about Moria's death... I killed her..."**_


	16. Pt-1 A Rat Among the Underground

_I saw him._

 _Bleeding out in front of me._

 _Dying, right in front of my eyes._

 _Everything became silent - all the sounds were shut out..._

 _My feeling and senses went numb, I couldn't do anything, I was... paralyzed..._

 _The moment I come back to consciousness, I didn't remember what had actually happened._

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, all comes back to me... Slowly, the realization seeps in..._

 _"Why?..." Was all he could say before he coughed up blood, staining my face as I held him close. My legs gave away, becoming distant, unmoving, and motionless. I dropped to the ground, my heavy heart filled with so much grief; there was no sound, then all at once, it hit me with such force I couldn't even describe. His beautiful eyes lost its light, like a flame on a candle's wick was blown out. My breath hitched at my throat, tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't even utter a "sorry" before he was taken from me._

 _I found my voice again, and lifted my chin skywards, to the dark and cloudy sky hanging above._

 _"What...have I done?..." My voice broke with insufferable despair and sorrow..._

 _ **He's gone...**_

 _"Nononono... oh why... Why? WHY?!...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _"Hey! Wakey, wakey sleepyhead! Hey, ya in there?!" The voice turned hard, "C'mon, we have work to do!...damn...ugh..." It started grumbling something I couldn't quite understand. I felt a kick on my side..._

 _I jolted awake, and for a moment, I was unsure of where I was. "Huh...?" I grumbled groggily and asked stupidly. "Where?...What?..."_

 _"Don't you remember Trinny? We're on a mission!" Her tone was soft again._

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah...yeah..." She stood there, her foot tapping impatiently and repeatedly. "Oh, yeah!" I beamed, she smiled and offered her hand, I gladly took my partner's hand and got to my feet with my Snipertron strapped to my back._

Torn needs help on rescuing his captured subordinates since there was a massive ambush, some of our spies included. It was so deliberately planned that, there just has to be, that one of us - the UG - are _traitors and are working for the enemy..._

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_ _ **They're out at the Port with our men as hostages, waiting for us to come out the shadows, Precursors! How could I let this happen!...**_

 _My partner pulled out her own Communicator as I was busy gazing in my scope at the detainees in a considerable amount of distance._

 _ **Moria**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **Don't worry Torn, we won't cause a single casualty, me and Trinny can shoot the KG from here-**_

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **No! They've separated, the ones you see right now is only a handful of them, the rest are at the Prison for torture!...**_

 _People would have been thinking 'jail' as the Baron's Prison we're talking about, however, this was completely different. It's worse, much, much worse. You'd think humankind wouldn't_ be this evil? You're wrong, the Prison, is more of those type of labs; were scientists would treat you like an object, not caring if they killed you. Those creepy facilities that experiment on our own kind - our race. Despicable...

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **The Prison?! Alright-**_

 _She set her hand on my shoulder, "You're seriously not thinking of going there alone - without me are you?!"_

 _I put my hand on top of hers, "If you want to tag along, you can't! What if you get caught?! Let me handle this, I've saved countless of people from there, countless of times..."_

 _"But- "_

 _"Even you." I finished._

 _Her face contorted by anger and she suddenly shifted... "Do you think I'm_ _ **useless**_ _?" Her voice was baleful and sinister._

 _I stepped back as she approached, "What?... I- I never said that..."_

 _Her expression soften. "Nevermind..."_

 _"Moria?... Are you okay?" I asked, concerned._

 _"Don't be worried about me..." Moria sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair. "I... just wanna go with ya..."_

 _"I'm sorry... I know this place inside and out, there's less chance of getting caught. Take care of those at the Port alright?" I pointed to the captives, who were on their knees, their hands on their heads as they cried for mercy._

 _"Alright..." She removed her palm on my shoulder as I pulled out my Jet Board. "Just... be careful..." She whispered quietly._

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **I'm heading to the facility, I'll meet you there.**_

It was a tight situation, if she doesn't save them in time or the KG calls the order on the radio, it's over. Not only that, the traitor out there might set our coordinates from our Communicator's data over to the Baron's database. But, either way it's a huge gamble, who knows what will happen to me at the Prison? Or Torn for that matter?

 _I rushed to the Prison, and put my Jet Board in my pack. I knocked out a Guard and used his ponderous armor set. "Torn? I'm here." I was dressed as a KG unit patrolling the Prison, I'm supposed to meet him near the Injector Chair Room, somewhere around the elevator. As I walked to the corner with caution, I aimed._

 _"Trin?" His muffled voice came through the helm's speaker._

 _I stopped aiming, lowered the rifle, and leaned leisurely on it. "The one and only."_

 _"Trinity..." He breathed in. "There's about 30 of my men, all ready to be executed, in just one word away, all at one spot. How will be able to save them without one casualty?!"_

 _"Calm down Torn, I have a plan, but its risky... I'm going to sneak in." I set the gun aside and removed the armor, "Alone."_

 _"Solo?! Trinity, you're one of my most valuable soldier, if you get caught- "_

 _"I won't." I cut him short._

 _He tilted his head in confusion. "How?..."_

 _"Just.. trust me on this..." He shut his mouth and pinned his hopes on me._

 _He pulled his dagger on me. "If you are with that_ _ **traitor**_ _or_ _ **one**_ _of you two are the_ _ **traitors**_ _, I'll_ _ **KILL**_ _you with my bare hands..." He sheathed it. "You better know what you're doing."_

 _"Alright, understood." I felt the tension between us lifted... "Once I get a clear visual on the units and their captors, I'll queue and fill you in on it." He nodded. "I need you to keep an eye on the enemies patrolling the area, you know well of their locations - pin them on my holographic map." I interpreted._

 _"Good luck, soldier."_

 _I put on my KG helmet (it doesn't fit, so it kind of wobbles on my head) and wandered._

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _You know where they're held?_**

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _It has to be either around or in this room. Be careful._**

 _'Like I wasn't careful enough... How many times do people have to tell me that?' The room was shaded on my map._

 _I eavesdropped on a couple of guards... "You there!"_

 _'Shit!' I thought with an unnerving feeling. I turned around immediately and gave a salute._

 _"Unit No. 101," He demanded. "What are you doing outside your assigned post?!"_

 _'Damn Erol...'_

 _I quickly thought up an excuse to play with him... "Sir, Torn, who is an ex-KG, has the knowledge of our posts, sir. Since he used to serve under the Baron's wing. Nyx also." Even though everyone knows full well that Nyx was dead a long time ago..._ _She isn't really_ _..._

 _"_ _ **Torn**_ _..." He muttered under his breath bitterly. He spoke up again, "_ _ **Nyx**_ _is a_ _ **dead**_ _traitor a long time ago, there's no way she's_ _ **alive**_ _." He breathed. "But, you are absolutely correct Unit No. 101, we'll be changing our patrols briefly." He walked away in a fast pace, much to my relief. I took the Communicator out of his pocket, the dots of the hostage's locations were all at the top floor, the Lab!_

 _'Damn Precursors... You can never make this_ _ **any**_ _easier can you?'_

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _Torn! They're at the Lab! Those bastards must have been experimenting on them!_**

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _Damn, there's no way you can bypass all the security cameras..._**

 _I was strolling around with my rifle out at ready as I was communicating. I jerked at the sudden sound... It came from my device..._

 _ **Moria**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _How is it on your side? I see KG Bots scattered about on mine. They're smashing up people around the town, the KG are growing feisty and hitting the hostages! One of them doesn't look too good, are you there yet?!_**

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _I'm infiltrating. Sneaking past the cameras, you need to sit tight... Whatever you do! DON'T. PULL. THE. TRIGGER! I'm warning you!_**

 _ **Moria**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _YES MOM... UGH..._**

 _I put my weapon away and, with a smile, I concentrated with my mind. I walked without worry. The camera's hadn't set off and its light was still green, it hasn't set off an alarm, which means that its working..._

As I hurried to the Lab, guards were everywhere and spread out like rodents searching for food. I crawled into vents since I needed alternative, shorter routes. I stole access passes from some KG's to get into the Lab. The hostages were held there, some were sprawled out in a dark corner, there was a foul smell from the inanimate bodies. They didn't stir. They're dead.

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _I have a visual of the hostages, some are... Already dead..._**

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **We have to carry on and get the rest out of there...**_

 _ **Trinity**_ _(Communicator):_  
 _ **No, I'm not just going to leave them there... We're taking them... For a proper burial.**_

 _ **Torn**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _That's just a waste of time!_**

 _ **Moria**_ _(Communicator):_  
 ** _Yeah, some are still living here on my side, if you don't hurry - they'll be one with the dead too!_**

 _As I looked at the card, I punched in random codes, sometimes I get an annoying 'beep' when I punch in the wrong number and entered it. As I came in, they were all in a hysterical state, they threw curses at me. Some were ready to lunge at me!_

 _"Stop!" I had my stun rod, pushing the button as it growled with empowered electricity, they backed off._

 _"KILL HIM!"_

 _I threw the electrical staff at the guy who was too stupid to hear what I have to say, I furiously detached my helm. "YOU... need to learn to listen..."_

"C- C- Commander Trinity!" They were all so happy, their smiles made me want to smile too, despite that...

 _They all were frozen in fear, I was perplexed, but..._

 _"And you UG_ _ **pests**_ _, need to know your place." I felt a cold barrel of a gun right behind my skull. "Especially someone like_ _ **you**_ _..._ _ **You**_ _and that_ _ **Eco**_ _ **Freak**_ _..."_

The Krimzon Guards had us surrounded as they poured from our only entrance...

I was surrounded...

* * *

 **(DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN!)**  
 **[Please, go check out** _ **butterfly12319**_ _ **9**_ **'s story!]**  
 **"Bliss" (This Haven's Heroes story is originally from Wattpad)**  
 **If you guys like the book and is grateful that I'm frequently updating it, you** _ **MUST**_ **, be grateful that** _ **butterfly123199**_ **is the one who makes this happen! I probably would have DISCONTINUED IT.**


	17. Pt-2 Death, is a Heavy Companion

_I was kicked to the ground as Erol stomped on my back legs, I sounded out a uncomfortable grunt. "When will you stop being a puppet under the Baron's strings, Erol?"_

 _He laughed at my feeble attempt, "Are you trying to convince me into joining your pesky, little rebellion? Ha! You really are as stupid as they say you are." He shoved my head with his pistol when he insulted me._

 _I tried again for a different reason, instead of stalling time. "Erol, you and I both know the Baron is a corrupted son of a -"_

 _ ***ZZZZZZT!***_

 _"URAGH!" I fell to the ground like a corpse of a dead Metal Head, I just hope I didn't need to know how it feels like to disintegrate by the Dark Eco residing inside of us. "Ugh!" He brought down his right foot, crushing my abdomen._

 _"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THE BARON IN SUCH A HATEFUL TONE!" He raged, stomping me over and over, everyone around me was hesitant, they wanted to kill the guards and apprehend this bastard on top of me._

 _One stood up dauntlessly, "Get your foot off of our Commander!" He shouted, several others started to join in on it!_

 _"Silence you idiots! You'll only get yourselves killed!" I desperately warned..._

 _"Should we need to remind them of their place?" He looked over to me on the ground with a heartless smirk._

 _My eyes widened, I tried to grab my Snipertron! "No! You wouldn't!" He stepped on my hand, "Argh!"_

 _I heard a fleet of rifles getting ready!_

 _I look around and saw my men - Torn's men, scrambling around and finally just stood there at the same wall... I gritted my teeth, and braced myself for the worst..._

 _"On my command!"_

 _"NO!" I yelled. "ST -"_

 _ ***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***_

 _I squirmed even more, all those soldiers were killed mercilessly, "What have you done?!" I screamed. "WHAT KIND OF FORCE IS THIS?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT NOT ELIMINATE YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" I struggled and struggled, even more of his KG's held me in place, it was no use..._

 _At that moment, I gazed into Death's eyes one time, it was horrible. The unloaded Eco Bullets made their already-bruised bodies jerk, turn, twitch, and turn inside out. Then suddenly, directly in front of my view... I saw, perfectly, one of my men's eyes, they were streaked with blood._

 _The instant that man stopped squirming, his body caved in and it was awfully ugly, he changed into something terrified, hurt, and suffering into - nothing. He was dead. His eyes seemed to be locked onto mine at that moment when life had left him; I wasn't watching a man then, I was looking at Death, who was looking back at me..._

 _When watching the whole thing, when watching Death take that man's life away from him, it made my stomach weak, my skin tingle, and my heartbeats pound harder against my bones._

 _It made me feel sick._

 _ **Death**_.

 _This...was the closest I've ever been to it, I could feel what it was like - nothing. When you die, life just, disappears. That day when Death stared at me through bloody eyes, it terrified me..._

 _"What I have_ _ **done**_ _," He ordered his troops to lift me up, so we're now face to face with each other... "Is_ _ **eliminated**_ _a_ _ **threat**_ _to our city, these_ _ **people**_ _here, are just_ _ **dogs**_ _looking for something to_ _ **chase**_ _ **around**_ _and_ _ **chew**_ _at."_

 _I was brimming with fury, but as soon as I was about to give in to the anger; the voices and whispers began erupting in my mind, telling me to kill... I held my breath for a moment, holding my anger at bay..._

 _I saw all of them slumped against the wall, their bloodied carcasses were filled with bullet holes, the metal was splattered with some of my men's blood... Their eyes were still kept open as the red dripped down from both the soldiers and the wall... It was smudged with gruesome, crimson stains... I couldn't watch... I almost hurled at the sight of it..._

 _"They could have been like dogs..." I uttered out lowly. "But that doesn't mean that they should be shot like dogs!" I shouted, the voices in my head becoming louder..._

 _"Hahaha. You're right..."_

 _I became perplexed. Before I could ask the obvious question..._

 _"They should be_ _ **kept**_ _here and_ _ **rot**_ _for all I care, it would have been better if I did!"_

 _I tried to lunge for it, but they pulled be back hard, "YOU DESPICABLE BEAST!"_

 _"Beast you say? If I'm a beast, what makes that_ _ **Eco Freak**_ _then, huh. An_ _ **abomination**_ _?" He pulled out his Communicator, "Oh, how perfect..." My ears perked up. "Looks like she should be here any minute now. You aren't going to be alone in here after all, lucky you."_

 _Fear rose within the pits of my stomach, "HEY! LET GO OF ME!" I froze and my body became stiff. "AGH!" I fought against the KG's holding me again, knowing who that voice belonged to..._

 _ ***THUD!***_

 _I gasped, even if I had a bad feeling who that was. "Moria!" They punched her and kicked her until she was at her knees, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"_

 _ ***BAM!***_

 _"URAGH!" I fell to the metal floor again, on my knees, my midsection protesting in pain. The KG still held me, they pulled me up._

 _Then, the heavy, rapid and short breathing starts next to me..._

 _I looked over, realizing that it was too late, that Moria was turning..._

 _"M-Moria... Don't..." I coughed out with my fragile voice._

 _"Emotions, how pathetic. All we have to do to get these Eco Freaks here, is to play with their feelings?" He leered at me in disgust. "Of course, their 'friends'..."_

 _ ***BAM!***_

 _"AGHHHH!"_

 _The guards released me and let me drop to the frigid ground, I have a electrical, burnt scar at my side as my shirt lifted up a bit. Purple bruises scattered all over my body, making it hurt._

 _"DON'T..." They looked over. "HURT..." They all stepped back. "MY..." I watched in horror. "FRIEND!_ _ **RAGH!"**_

 _The troopers prepared to shoot, Erol glanced at me with a triumphant grin, I glanced back with hate, I felt like it was burning within me. "Keep that abomination away from me, and kill it!" He ordered._

 _He sent his units just to basically suicide, he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder as I groaned in pain._ _ **"You like hurting people, huh?"**_ _Her voice was disguised by another, more malicious voice..._

 _I only heard whimpering and complete silence from the others, my head and eyes shifted, focusing over and beyond them, but even with my out-of-focus view saw something horrible. Most of them didn't move at all, just lay face down in a puddle of blood. It looked like they've been shot in the face, really shot. I thought they were already dead. The others seemed even bloodier than their friends did; their mask was ripped off, their eyes were bloodshot and gouged out, and their faces were ripped to shreds in a bloody mess. I grimaced at the sight..._

 _The worst sight of it all was Moria._

 _She looked like a machine, pounding away at the guys still standing, and stomping the unconscious man who was standing, turning away from her only long enough to be kicked onto the ground. I'd never seen such an expression on her face before: the veins on her neck looked as if it was ready to pop; her fists, already dirty, were covered in the glistening, red-purple liquid. She looked like a monster, barely recognizable._

 _In a few seconds, she growled._ _ **"You like hurting others, don't you?"**_ _She muttered, so low and cold that it...scared even me._

 _By the time he ran out with me on him, Moria was already done playing with the corpses as they dissipated in purple sparks. At the last instant, I saw her black eyes..._

 _ **In those lifeless eyes...**_

 _ **I'm just another prey...**_

 _I heard the heavy thumping of the footsteps hitting against the piercing, metallic floors of the Prison, her claws being scrapped on the surfaces of the walls, and her aggressive breathing as she inched closer and closer to us._

 _ **"RAGHHHH!"**_

 _The earsplitting sounds of metal screeching near me made me flinch, Erol threw me at her, I knew what his intentions was in his passionless mind..._

 _I ran to the side of the corner in the hallways, "M-Moria... It's me!"_

 _ **"GROAGH!"**_

 _I slid down from the wall, looked up in fear, she wasn't the Moria I know... My breath stopped in midway... 'What are you doing Trin?! MOVE!' I vaulted to the right, her claws a mere centimeter away from striking my neck! 'Run! RUN! RUN! Trin, you can't bring her back... NO! THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY!' I screamed in my thoughts with desperation, I didn't know what to do..._

 _I went back to the Labs, Moria's howls and shrieks of terror stoke fear in me, if I didn't have fear inside of me already. I grabbed the guns, and used the Stradivarius. Sweat crawled out of my skin, my heart fluttered around, painfully hitting my rib cage._

 _I just kept on sprinting, eventually running out of the Prison, the sky was dark and cloudy..._

 _My head hurts, my legs burned, my squads and the hostages are all killed, and my friend is far from saving..._

 _I couldn't run any further, so I just dropped to my knees... She was breathing like a ferocious animal, how dare I call her an animal or monster?... "Moria... Please... S-stop this..." I begged as she stepped closer. My voice was like a stick breaking, I couldn't stop my tone from sounding so pathetic. I was at my weakest, I was broken..._

 _"Ugh..." She breathed out painfully._

 _A little flicker of hope has ignited into a raging flame in me, "Moria?..."_

 _ **"RAGH!"**_

 _I felt my airway was cut off, my neck hurts so bad, I was probably going to get bruises.. "M...o...r...i...a..." I sounded frailly._

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ **"URAGHHHHH!"**_ _I was hurtled into a concrete wall, my eyes widened as her blood was splashed onto my frigid mask, my head felt fuzzy... I blinked, and I saw two duplicates of both figures. I blinked again, they were gone, and I was met with darkness..._

. . .

 _ **"URAGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _My eyelids were ripped wide open, I din't know where I was for a moment, then I remembered! My unfocused eyes wandered for the sound, the blurry silhouettes were close by, one was on the ground... And I recognized him..._

 _'TORN!'_

 _He was struggling under Dark Moria's firm grip, her sharp, bloodied nails ready to swipe! I looked around and saw the gun...her weapon... My brain was in scrambles, I didn't know what to do, I panicked, then forced myself to drag my body across the dirt; reaching for the Eco Rifle. Torn moved his head as she slashed, almost getting his head clawed!_

 _'You have to do this... If Torn dies...' I grabbed the Stradivarius, its stock and barrel immersed with the mud. I aimed at the two, my hands shuddering..._

 _'You must do this!' I yelled at myself..._

 _'DON'T HOLD BACK!' My finger grazing the trigger..._

 _"I-I CAN'T!"_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ **"AGH!"**_ _The bullet nicked her,_ _I... missed..._ _She turned with a threatening, sadistic leer..._

 _"Shoot... Trinity... Shoot!..." Torn coughed._

 _I was frozen._

 _How stupid I was to believe that she is still in there..._

 _How stupid I am to keep believing..._

 _She lunged at me!_ _ **"ROOOOAAAGGGGHHHH!"**_

 **But I had to pull the trigger.**

 **. . .**

 ***BANG!***

* * *

"I couldn't stand what I had done..." I clench the thin sheets, _'because I know one thing for sure: if these terrible things happened to Moria...'_ "It is all my fault..." I sounded my last part of my thought aloud. I look at my hands gripping the sheets, my knuckles turning white. "Tess..."

She turned to me with sympathy written all over her face - everyone's face. Torn being the most hurt right now, he probably thought it was _his_ fault...

"Her Stradivarius..."

She handed it to me, such a precious thing...

This is the gun that reminds me of all our happiest moments _together_...

And... this was the very gun, in my hands right now, that also _ended_ her life...

I stoke her gun with such tenderness, I slide my hand over Moria's weapon, as gently and as soft as breathing... I look at it and feel it with so much emotions that I think my heart will shatter...


	18. Trouble and A Rescue Mission

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

* * *

A few days has passed ever since that talk with Moria's true death, Trin has fell silent and rarely, or hasn't spoken to anyone at all, afterwards. Despite that emotional backstory, Trinity has never cried, not a single tear. That instant he shot her, the rain started to shower them with water drops, hard, as if the Precursors were crying with Trin. When Moria died that day, they didn't even retrieve her body for a proper burial. They couldn't. All he could get was her irreplaceable Stradivarius...

Suddenly, as he was recovering, he called Jak. "Trinity..." Jak responded worryingly.

"I'm fine, I've felt much more worse... I just needed to tell you..." Trinity stretched, a bit too much that he ends up almost opening his wound again. "Ugh... Anyways, after her death, I have never actually spoke a word to anyone, ever."

Jak took a seat on Trin's bed, "What is this about exactly?"

"You." He said. Jak looked his way and tilted his head in question, "I haven't spoke to anyone for almost a year, that is, until I met you." He yawned. "Those words at back Haven's Prison? You remember?"

Jak thought and nodded. He remembers them very well.

" _'I know you don't trust me, but here's one thing you need to keep in mind. Don't forget, there's people out there waiting. Just...wait. Hold on to every bit of hope in you.'_ Those were one of the very first words I have said in a long time. I closed myself up, but you, ironically since you didn't talk much back then, were the one who made me open up..." Trinity explained truthfully. "I just didn't want to see you end up like Moria..." He laughed. "Been saying that too much huh. What are you doing now, and where's Dax anyways?"

"I'm going to get a mission from Torn, Daxter is hogging the bathroom again." Jak sighed on his flirty pal.

He chuckled, "Is he 'perfecting' his fur for the ladies?" Jak has a feeling that this is Trin's way of going through hard times. Humors and laughs.

Jak decided to go with it anyways, "Maybe, he's always like that."

"Was he always an ottsel?" He asked as he grabbed his coat that has been washed.

Jak put a finger on his chin, "No, he was actually like us, he just fell into a Dark Eco pool accidentally..." Trin nodded. "I've always wondered, was it painful when he went in? But, I don't wanna ask him..."

"That still doesn't make any sense... We aren't ottsels, and look at us, we absorb Dark Eco everyday." Trin gestured to himself.

Jak has just realized what he said, " _Us?_ What do you mean **_'us'_**?"

Trinity was confused at first, but understood. "Oh, everyone has bits of Dark Eco in them, that doesn't make them like you or...her the instant you touch it. You have to be exposed in extremely large quantities for them to experience that, that, or they die for being incapable." He paused in thought. "You notice the bodies always... ** _disintegrate_**?"

He remember the dead corpses always eventually reaching that state, he just noticed that he never asked why, "Yeah, but I thought it was because of me and...my other one."

"Not quite, it does have to do with the dangerous Dark Eco though, it's a strange substance... once it loses it's host, it'll basically eat the dead remains... Something like that..." Trin explained.

After he was fully dressed he got himself out of his bed, "Woah, hold on, you just got injured 2 days ago." He urged him to go back to his bed.

Trin sighed, "C'mon, I'm better now... I hate it when people treat me like this..." He complained.

A few moments of endless arguing later, Daxter showed up, he saw them two complaining to each other... His pelt was still a tad bit wet, but its not drenched in the odor of Haven's Jail at least. "Hey! The _**Orange Lightning**_ is here, ready to get some women!" He raised his brows.

 _'Oh Dax...'_ Trinity stood up, from his mattress, Jak was uneasy about this.

"I wonder how Jinx is doing with Queen and her..." He snorted. "Pink tutu..."

Trinity stared at him with disbelief, "Pink... Tutu?" He watched both of them trying to hold in their snickers, which obviously failed. "Who is _'Queen'_?"

They both stopped, "You mean you have never met her?" Both of their eyebrows were raised.

"No. I haven't met this person." He stated.

Daxter chimed, "Well, sometimes I would prefer you over her! She would _love_ to kill me..." He reached his neck, recalling some sort of event.

Trinity was very puzzled at their descriptions, _'Maybe they're drunk?'_ "Are you guys alright? Have you been drinking, I know you did Dax... Probably drank that vodka, **White Haven**... Where is this _Queen,_ anyways?"

Jak was about to respond, however, he was cut off my his Communicator... Daxter jumped on it and shouted. "What? Elise? Is that you? What's goin' on?"

 **Elise** _(Communicator):  
_ **DAXTER WE NEED HELP! KREW IS A RAT! HE SOLD JINX AND I OUT TO THE KRIMZON GUARDS-**

Gunfire was heard from the other side, it was full of static, but this 'Elise' person was adjusting the radio frequency based on how clearer and clearer it was getting. Abruptly, there was a sound of something crashing to the floor, grunts, and more gunshots rang out. Trinity listened in as he put on his belt.

Jak shouted in panic, "What?! Elise where are you?!"

 **Elise** _(Communicator):  
_ **G-... THE... -ELL... -WAY... FROM ME! -OL!**

Torn informed urgently, "This is now a rescue mission Jak, Trin, follow that signal!" We rushed outside and boarded the hovercrafts!

Jak yelled on the Communicator, hoping for some kind of reply. "ELISE! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE! ANSWER ME! COME ON!"

Trin tried to soothe his unsettled state, "Jak calm dow-"

 **?** _(Communicator):  
_ **Jak. So nice to hear from you again.**

They both turned to the Communicator with a glare full of daggers. "Erol... that persistent fuck..." Trinity balled his hand into a fist, his voice was low and full of poison...

He growled lowly, "Erol... Leave her alone." Hate laced into his tone.

 **Erol** _(Communicator):  
_ **And what if I don't? The Baron wants to 'punish' her for leaving without a goodbye kiss...**

His voice vexed all of them to no end... He chuckled darkly at the end.

Jak threatened as Trin was driving, high speed. "I swear if you touch her... I'll kill you with my bare hands!" He spat.

 **Erol** _(Communicator):  
_ **Hm. Good luck with that.**

Both Jak and Trin heard the Communicator slam onto the floor after those words.

 **Elise** _(Communicator):  
_ **JAK WE'RE IN THE SEWERS!**

A female voice shouted despairingly, they listened in, hearing the KG units moving around in the background.

"ELISE!" Jak yelled again wretchedly on his Communicator.

 ***SNAP!***

The communication was cut off, all we heard was static after, Jak pounded his fist on the dashboard with frustration. Trinity hated that feeling of helplessness... Trin exclaimed, "They shouldn't be too far, buckle your damn seatbelts!" Daxter sunk in the seat with complete fear, Jak had a deathgrip on the dash.

Trinity floored the pedal and made the engine roar in fury, he'd used the technique of staying in two zones when double tapping the switch, weaving through the traffic without a single hit!

"How are you so comfortable with this speed?!" The ottsel bellowed over the sounds.

"Because I'm used to driving faster, more dangerous vehicles!" The KG were onto them, their Hellcat Zoomers were right by their side! "Jak! Shoot 'em!" Jak grabbed his Blaster Gun! The Krimzon Guards had their weapons prepared and they started to fire!

It was one heck of a chase, those units were parts of Erol's KG's, they're more trained and are more annoying to have on your tail. Despite their efforts of trying to keep up with them, Trinity's extraordinarily professional driving skills made the hovercar seem like its walking away from them.

* * *

 **Author:  
So there ya have it guys! This is where me and my partner's OC's finally going to meet in the next chapters! Yes, "Elise" or "Queen" is NOT my OC, it's butterfly123199's. Since this story is from Wattpad, I'll update there first (in fact, it probably has more chapters that you can read and that's available. Only because I'm more comfortable writing there since I'm quite new here.)  
"Bliss" is another Jak 2 FF story that's by my partner, and yes, it'll also have chapters on Elise's point of view. This WILL be... different in the end for both of our stories. And no, we both are readers for each other's books. THAT MEANS... that we don't know each other's plot twists...etc. And wow, I loove you guys who reads or maybe even reviewed this!**

 **IMPORTANT: Please, please, if you have a chance to review a chapter of how I did (especially on the EMOTIONAL PARTS), please do so! You don't have to! I'll always update this to the very end, just for you wonderful readers!~**


	19. New Recruit Awaits and Prison Break

As Erol's Krimzon Guards had lost visual of the trio, they were reloading their weapons, the sky was bright by the sun's streaks of golden rays that has shone through the clouds hanging drearily overhead.

"Jak, you need to cool it, or else you'll end with you messing up our mission!" Trinity looked over his shoulder numerous times to make certain the KG weren't on to them.

"She's going into Haven's Jail and she's probably already being tortured right now!" Jak spoke, his whole state of hysteria getting to him.

Daxter joined in, "Yeah, she might even be DEAD!" That statement just made Jak's nervousness even worse.

"If she dies, then it's going to be all my fau-"

 _ ***Bam!***_

Dax just stood there speechless, Jak's head was jerked to the side, a painful feeling on his cheek. Trinity set his hand on the steering wheel again.

Trin sighed, it seemed as if he had heard people panic repetitively, "Jak, she hasn't died yet. You have got to be focused on this rescue mission alright? We only have one chance, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to waste it."

Jak became angry, "She should've never excepted Krew's deal..."

"Krew?! Wait... She did say that Krew had sold her and Jinx out..." He was in a state of deep thought. "Damn asshole... After we rescue them, we're going to South Town..." His voice was low and threatening, Jak rarely heard Trinity's tone like that before.

They first went to Haven's Sewers, the zone was heavily guarded, but not as much as the sewers, it was infested with KG's! "I'll go, it'll be fast... you go start up the engine, grab another Zoomer, and get ready for a getaway, Jinx has to be here somewhere..."

Trinity traveled deep into the maze of the dim sewers, the stench even more disgusting as the longer he journeys in... He focused on his mind again, then, ran!

 _'Where is he?...'_ He saw the red trail of blood...

He sprinted even faster, thinking that Jinx might have been already shot to death. There was a yell that sounded through Haven's Sewers, and a high pitched shriek of a Metal Head; followed by a barrage of gunfire that echoed through the tunnels and hallways...

Trinity felt tired and decided to focus on his mind again, then lying low against the grime-covered walls. He readied his rifle again, "Damn..."

He saw him and lowered the gun, he sighted the man's long blonde hair that was in a disarray, "You Jinx?" Trinity asked.

"You are Commander Trin aren't you?"

"The one and only." He holstered the long semi-automatic rifle and carried Jinx by putting his arm on his shoulder. "You're wounds don't seem fatal, thankfully."

"I do feel just marvelous!" He said sarcastically with his unique accent. When they reached near the exit, he saw a Metal Head in the shadows, fortunately, it was behind metal fences. _Unfortunately,_ he's extremely frightened...

"Alright, I'm finally gonna get myself some action..."

"Wha?!" Trin pulled out the Stradivarius and set it to fully automatic, "WAIT!"

* * *

 **(Jak's Side...)**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!***_

"I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"What the?..."

Jak and Daxter saw the twosome finally come out, Jinx was shot, and Trin was laughing... He saw Trin with an exceedingly confused face. "This guy is pathetic, he's more scared of a Metal Head than an ottsel like Dax would be..." He chuckled, Jinx was...to a fault... _very_ pale; and Jak has a feeling that it's not from blood loss... "Here Jinx," Trin handed him a Green Eco kit as he set him on the seat of the vehicle.

"U-uh...huh..." He's incapable of speech right now...

They headed to the Prison once again, only this time, the security is more tighter. The KG were now double in numbers than last time, and that has only made the objective harder...

"Torn, mark the patrol's locations and movements on our map." Trin called in. "Jinx, go and head to the Hideout, we'll be back."

"Let's go, we need to hurry." Jak determinedly set his mind to it. They hopped off of the Double-Seated hover Zoomers, and pulled their guns out.

Trinity put his hand in front of him as they went to a different street where the units aren't coming so soon. "Jak hold on, we're going to need some of their uniforms. We aren't going to break in like that."

"Are we going to kill some of his men or something?" Daxter leaped on Jak's armor and sat there.

"No, well, maybe. That's why I brought the armor. It's in there, I got it the last minute." He opened the sack and the parts were laying there.

They changed their boots for the KG ones, it had a spike on them. The whole attire was heavy, bulky, and uncomfortable. It was awkward to walk around in, _'How do those KG's walk around in this crap?!'_ Jak thought.

"It's fucking worse than the older uniforms..." Trinity complained as he shifted in this cumbersome outfit, Dax looked at them and he could feel the lumbersome movements just by observing them...

"'EY! What 'bout me?!" Daxter was jumping up and down, waving his arms wildly.

"Dax, you wanna taunt them as a distraction?" Trin asked, underneath, he has his brow raised in question.

Daxter thought for a moment... he just imagines a orange stain on the floor...

"OOOOH NO! NONONONONONO... _ **NO**_ **!"** Dax crossed his arms, he thought of himself as a bait.

After a bit of talking...(which was actually Trinity threatening him and forcing him, whereas Jak surprisingly agreed to Trin, probably because it's Elise that has her life on the line right now.) They used Dax as bait, he mocked the Guards in such a childish way, that it confounded Trin on how much Dax could really stretch his face in the most unexpected ways... It seemed unreal.

They finally entered the Prison after some difficulty, that is...until...

"You there!"

 _'I swear to the Precursors, that this deranged ego maniac has the perfect timings...'_ Trinity saw Jak tense, his gloved hands gripping so hard that you could hear the material squeak. He clenched the rifle firmly.

Trinity nudged him with the standardized Guard rifle as the footsteps behind them were coming closer, he shook his head slightly, 'No.'

"What are you doing?" Erol asked the two, the ottsel was hiding behind their legs, both Jak and Dax were starting to sweat...

"We're here under Commander Ximon Rupertikjakmos' orders, sir." Trin played it cool, he done this a million times.

Dax has just remembered that unusual name... 'Tik', 'Jak', and 'Samos'... He made that name up a long time ago, which worked when he tried infiltrating as a bug exterminator...

"I thought the patrols under Ximon Rupertikjakmos were on Cell Block D." Erol came closer, his doubt clearly showing.

Jak was about to put his finger on the trigger...

"Of course... Nevermind, carry on." Erol walked away.

Daxter wiped his forehead, "Phew... How are we supposed to find Elise now?"

"Easy, we'll just unload all the shit and bullets we have."

They removed their unwieldy clothing and were back in their usual attire, "Ugh, I hate that uniform... Let's go." Trin nodded.

They sprinted for it, the poor ottsel clinging onto Trinity's cape as the wind hit against his fur, "Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

The duo literally emptied all their magazines everywhere, the whole Prison was on high alert status, now, they're on Cell Block B. The second most dangerous one...

"JAAAAK! I'M IN HERE!" A female voice screamed with desperation.

The KG's were in their way, the trio took cover as the Eco Bullets scrapped the surface of the metal! "Hold on Elise!" Jak bellowed. When they rushed to cover, Trin's cape launched the doomed ottsel right into the middle of the gunfight!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daxter was surprisingly dodging the bullets in such a cartoony manner...

"DAX!" Jak shot a few Guards! He was actually worried about his buddy, but Trin...

"HAHAHAHA! Oh Dax, you would do well in dancing..." He held his stomach from laughing, watching the unfortunate animal capering around... Jak send a blow to Trin's head, "Ow, okay, okay!"

They shot the remaining troopers down and went to the cell door, Daxter was so dizzy that he spun and plopped down to the floor, breathing heavily. "I'll...never...do...this...again..." He breathed. "EVER!"

When Trin punched in the code, the door for the cell opened. Daxter got to his feet and arrived near the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Prison was erupted with laughter...

"Oh Precursors..." Trin was completely taken away... He was too shocked to laugh...

"OH SHUT UP!" The female was red with anger, she...was dressed... "OH YEAH, LAUGH ABOUT THE PINK TUTU ALL YA WANT!" she got up and stomped on Jak's foot, he bit his lip from the pain... "You Satan...YOU...OH, I'M GONNA GET MY **REVENGE**..." She glared daggers at the ottsel, he shrunk in fear... " **YOU TOO...** "

Jak has just remembered about Elise's words, now he was entirely horrified...

"U-uh..." Trin snapped himself out his dazed state. "Let's go back to HQ," He gestured to her dirty tutu, " _And,_ get you some clothes..."

They ran out with all their might and hopped on the Zoomers, Trinity stole a KG Single-Seated Zoomer hovercraft. "How c-come..." Jak started, he held his laughter at bay. "They didn't give you any prisoner clothes?"

She blushed, "I'd rather not talk about that...UGH..."

"It's because the KG dogs would loved to slobber all over... with her p-p-p-p...pink tutu..." Daxter was even more horrible at keeping in his chuckles, which grew into a loud laughter...

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	20. Kindness and Gentleness

**A/N:** Thank you guys **SO MUCH** , you have made this **possible**!

 **I really couldn't have done this without you!**

 **I MUST thank** **butterfly123199** **,** **AshelinPraxis** **, & ****jackiemaejohnson** **!**

 **Check out their stories on wattpad guys!**

* * *

After Trinity brought the two injured back, the new individual was more violent than what Trin had anticipated, this new one named _"Elise"_ or _"Queen"_ with a tutu had been trying to kill the poor ottsel while they headed to the UG Hideout...

The sun was up, spreading its golden wings of rays outwards for the world to see, the cumulus clouds dotted the skies, it made the sun's light look like godly streaks upon the baby blue blanket hung above. Trinity and Elise were in the same, shared Zoomer, he gave her a lift so she could ease herself in her current condition.

It was a silent ride, albeit, a bit troublesome to stir up some kind of conversation between them two. Jak and Jinx followed closely behind in a different hovercraft, Elise had a vexatious expression carved onto her facial features from arguing about Jak having to wear a tutu...

"We're almost to HQ. Torn and I will get you some Green Eco and new clothes." Trinity announced as he took a quick glance at the lady in a unkempt tutu next to him.

Elise nodded, "Thanks..."

Trin huffed in response, looking forward once again and controlled the steering wheel. Trinity's thoughts were strayed into 'thinking land' as the cold air kissed both of their faces (Trinity's mask in this case). _'Torn has not yet informed me of her...'_

Trinity had to step in-between them, even though he kind of wanted to see it, he had to stop Elise from ripping Dax apart by the time they parked the Zoomers.

"I SWEAR, I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF FOR THAT!" She shouted angrily, stomping the ground as wildly as a stampede, her loud foot slamming against the dirt - making tiny dust clouds fly about like a storm.

"AHHHH! JAAAAAAAK, HEEEEELLLLLP!" His nimble tail being snatched by an agitated 'Queen'..."You're lucky the new guy saved you! Well... he's not _'new'_ , he's actually an ex-KG and a Commander of the UG, like _'tattoo wonders'_ in there - DON'T KILL ME!"

Trin stepped in. "C'mon." He walked to the entrance but stopped mid-way, "And please drop Dax."

She made the ottsel fall to the dirt floor, grumbling. "Kill joy..."

Elise was a lot more lively, when Jak was right by their side, they'd both complain tumultuously, and Jak having to wear a tutu. Trin didn't say anything, though, he'd love to see Jak in a ridiculous tutu...

They pulled up to HQ. Trin turned to her and tilted his head slightly _'Since when did she have that?'_ , Elise raised an eyebrow before looking down at her nose as he wiped it."You got a nosebleed. Probably from the heat, You'll have to put ice on it." He mumbled, jumping out of the Zoomer.

He hears her mumble, but wasn't so sure what she had said. She quickly, but carefully jumped out of the Zoomer.

Jak pulled up behind her while she limped to the stairs, "Here, I'll help you." Trin noticed her hobbling and he decided to lend her a hand as they walked downstairs, Torn predictably pacing around in overwrought as well as anxiety.

"You could've killed yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!" Torn hissed and approached them.

She rolled her eyes, "Chill. I'm fine. My leg is just-"

He interrupted her and shouted. "Your _leg_?! It could've been worse than just your god damn leg!" Torn spat.

Trin intervenes, "Torn, don't pin your blames on her, it wasn't her fault nor Jinx's."

Torn came face to face with him, "Then who?!"

Elise and Trinity answered simultaneously, " **Krew.** "

They both looked at each other, it was Elise's turn now. "He must've saw a poster of me being wanted I guess. Says they'll give whoever turns me in enough money to consider themselves rich."

"No wonder, Krew is one greedy fatass..." Trin pauses and puts a finger on his chin. "But that isn't the only problem now... I've seen mine, they're willing to offer _Precursor Orbs_..."Trinity continued, "Krew may be a valuable mob boss that's connected to this city and has important information," Torn was about to speak, "But, he can be _suspicious_... You know what happened, me and _her_ , we lost both of our squadrons because of that damned trap..." Trin jabbed his finger at Torn's chest, with a hint of anger. "You can be so **ignorant** sometimes... In **both** meanings."

Torn had held his tongue, he went to the table and leaned on it, thinking.

Trin lead her to her bunk bed, and wondered, which begs the question... "Even worse, Krew can rat out **ALL** of us to the KG. But, why hasn't he done it yet? He can easily find our hideout..."

"I would rather **kill** him first." Jak retorted.

"No." He sighed, "As much as I would love to shred him with my bullets, we aren't killing him yet - it won't help... And, we need _answers_ from him... For now, we just have to be careful of our surroundings, Krew's men could be anywhere." He thought for a moment. "But it still doesn't make any sense, Jinx can make a lot more than what they're willing to give away as his bounty - _all_ of us can. Krew wouldn't do that..." He paused. "Except me... I know he would love those Precursor Orbs..." He crossed his arms...

He scoffed when he insulted Torn and he grabbed Elise's hand gently, unaware that she was surprised at how polite he was being towards her. _'It's hard to believe that this guy, Trin, is being super nice to me... No wait! I bet he's being set up by_ _ **Daxter**_ _... I'm gonna get that_ _ **rat**_ _...'_ Elise thought absurdly. _'It's so incredulous, Trin is so gentle with me, yet he's the same one who saved me from that hellhole...'_

Trin slowly lead her to the bunk bed, helping her sit down lightly. Elise let out heavy grunts when she set her leg straight carefully. Trin watched her starting to breathe heavily, laying her head on the wall behind her when Trinity strolled off to grab a few medical supplies: a Green Eco kit and a first aid box.

Trinity heard Elise mumbling in the other room (though, it was hard to tell since Torn and Jak was conversing with each other, maybe Dax and Jinx we're annoying them...) as he rummaged through the boxes, cabinets, and drawers. He took a alcohol bottle for a disinfectant, a roll of bandages and gauze, scissors, as well as Green Eco that's stored in a container. As he walked into the room, he saw 'Queen' had an emotionless expression plastered on her face, she kept her eye on him as he made his way over to her.

Trin knelled down next to Elise, she hissed when Trin gently picked the injured leg up to cut off the fabric from her tights around it. Using scissors, he cut her long tights into shorts to reveal the large knife gash-like wound in her thigh.

"Hmmm... I'm going to need this... Whoever done this is gonna be shot..." Trin muttered as he stared at her deep cut on her leg.

Elise panted heavily while she watched him take out a needle and thread from the first aid kit, followed with alcohol and gauze. Trinity heard her swallow thickly, knowing the sterilization will hurt more than actually getting the wound, her cold beads of sweat decorated her forehead.

Trinity folded up the extra piece of cloth from her pants that he had cut off and soakedit in alcohol. Setting the alcohol bottle down, he squeezed the fabric completely dry which made Elise a tad bit perplexed at his actions.

"Bite on this, it's going to sting." He said, handing her the now dry fabric.

Listening to him, she nodded and put the material in her mouth, biting down on it, but not too hard. Trin gave Elise a cautioned look before holding her leg in place and slowly pouring small amounts of alcohol onto her wound. Trin flinched in the inside and felt bad that she had to feel that when a hushed yelp of misery escaped between her clenched teeth, Elise had her teeth dug in harder onto the cloth.

Trinity had to do that on his own wounds numerous times, it feels terrible, it's as if you're pouring a bottle full of acid onto your opened flesh, it burns just as bad as how fire would eat away your skin...

Trinity grimaced at her shrieks, but he had to continue taking care of her wounds. He placed the glass of alcohol down next to him and prepared for the stitching by cleaning the needle. _'This wouldn't help much...but I'm still going to say...'_

"Sorry..." Trin uttered out an apology.

Trin could see her shrug and take the fabric out from her mouth, "You're only helping...You don't have to be sorry." She answered.

Trinity didn't reply, he couldn't, all he did was glance at her. Elise handled the stitching process quite well as the needle sunk in and out of her flesh, silence filled around them, she felt uncomfortable from the weighty quietness floating in the atmosphere between them.

Elise tried to start up some conversation, "Why do you care so much? You know nothing about me, yet you're spending your time helping me out." She sighed.

Trinity let out a huff, "Why not? You're still a person, I treat everyone equally. Unless if they had wronged me or my friends in some way. You still have a precious life, you only got _one_ chance. And I wouldn't like anyone to waste it - throw it away for something **stupid**. You are Jak's friend, he shows a lot of care for you, and so, I'll protect you with my life. Just like him, if it truly means so much to him." He responded truthfully.

Elise blinked a couple of times, amazed by his answer. _'How long has he known Jak?... Does he mean that?'_ His ears picked up Elise clearing her throat.

"When you were talking to Torn...you said something about a girl. You and _'her',_ who is she?.." she asked curiously.

Trinity stiffened, and he briefly stopped the stitching. Elise took notice of that.

He resumed again shortly after, then sighed. "I'll... I'll tell you later..." He said, his voice much more different than the one before, Trinity stood quiet. _'Was he ignoring my question or did he just not want to answer?'_ Wincing at a large pinch, she grumbled slightly. "Trinity, answer my question." He stood quiet. Her voice turned hard and growled, "Trinity!"

* * *

 **I have been working with** **butterfly123199** **, together. She is a very wonderful person that deserves an applause... Also, please check out her story** _ **"**_ _ **Bliss**_ _ **"**_ **and, I will mention...** TheHellsHarleyQuinn ** & **random_person_2112 **for being awesome and giving a chance to read this!** **I APOLOGIZE IF I DIDN'T MENTION THE OTHERS!**

Mae_Hagai **or** Mae_Hagai_2 **is an amazing author, the Jak 2 Fanfictions that this particular person has published and wrote on** **wattpad** **, (in my opinion) is probably one of the** _ **best**_ **Jak FF's.**


	21. Saving the Strip Mine Foreman

Her voice turned hard and growled, "Trinity! Just tell me if you don't want to talk damn it!"

Jak came in, he had heard Elise shout at him persistently. "Elise, why are you shouting?"

"I just asked him a question, but he doesn't want to answer." She continued after exhaling air. "I asked about who the person he's talking about, you and 'her' when talking to Torn. Do you know who she is?"

Jak came close to Trin and set his hand on his shoulder armor, they spoke to each other softly, "Trin... I'm sorry about Elise, you don't have to- "

"Just... give us some time alone, you can go do your missions, and come back safely." Trin spoke.

Then Trin sighed as Jak left, his ears droop slightly, and he puts the stitching utensils aside.

Then looks at her in the eyes. "All of us knows that personal things like this are hard to say out loud to another person... It's harder to not break down in front of someone, y'know?... (laughs bitterly) I apologize on my lack of response... We've all got our dark, bitter secrets..." He paused and takes a deep breath. "Lies and secrets...they are leeches to your soul...they suck it dry and only leave hurt, pain, and destruction behind... Someone told me that once... But I'll tell you this... would you take revenge on someone? Are you willing to sacrifice everything for that?"

"Revenge?..." Elise thought for a moment, Trin was nervous about the answer...She chuckled lightly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Revenge is something I've been after for a very long time...I don't know who or what you're talking about, but I've spent my life craving for vengeance on the one man who changed me."

After that tedious time on the needle and thread, he pulled out the roll of gauze. He slipped in some gloves on his hands for Green Eco, Trin applied the Eco on Elise's wound, it hissed like a snake, but strangely enough, it doesn't hurt. It was oddly pleasant. Trinity startled Elise slightly when he started to speak again.

"I'm not talking about revenge as in ' _playful_ '." His tone turned low and dangerous. "I'm talking about as in, 'would you kill him, ruin him, and use other people's lives - just to get revenge'?" He hesitated, but said the final words, his tone soft but serious. "Would you..." He forced the words out of his lips. "Turn yourself into a _**monster?...**_ "

Elise raised an eyebrow and moved to look him in his eyes, "I already am a monster, Trinity. I've used innocent people to get where I am right now. No one is going to keep me from killing him." She looked down and balled her hands into fists, afraid of what he was going to say, "I'm not going to stop until he's dead."

Trinity became horribly anxious.

Flashes of Moria came to his head.

His breath stopped short.

He stood up, and his fists clasped tightly.

"No..." He said, his voice in a stage of breaking.

Elise stared at him, emotions stirring inside both of them.

His voice broke midway through his sentence. "You aren't a monster... I've seen one - a **REAL** monster... You wouldn't know... It's worse... if you knew that person, that was now just some... heartless k-killing machine..." His tone sounded like a stick breaking at this point. He went closer and started to beg. "P-please... don't become like one... You haven't become a monster yet... I've... I've killed so many people I knew, just because of revenge... I lost control over anger, even my best friend almost killed Torn back then..."

Elise just continued to stare at him, visible tears clouding in her eyes. She looked down for a moment, growling lowly. "Trinity I am a _**monster**_...You haven't seen the **REAL** me. When I...take in a lot of Dark Eco..." She cut herself off, covering one of her eyes with the palm of her hand as tears made their way out. Breathing shakily, she continued. "I become something even I can't control...I get these...black claws once my skin turns grey...Dawn calls it my dark side. I never know what I did until it's over, Trinity. **Erol** did this to me. He turned me into that _ **thing**_ and it's consuming me!" She yelled, lowering her head as she placed her hands on her temples.

 _'Erol...'_ Trin thought hatefully, he grasped his hands harder...

She let out a soft yet hurt chuckle and shook her head, "My soul is bleeding...I need to free my mind from what he has done to me but I can't...Jak has seen me that way once, I almost hurt him...Daxter and Torn...They had to hide themselves in the bunker." Elise slowly looked up, smiling widely with tears stained on her cheeks.

 _"Erol. Took my life away. So I'm going to end his."_

Trin sat on her bed, looking away from her. The light only casting one side of his mask. "You haven't seen the _**real**_ me either. No one has... But..." He paused, his throat hurts from the tears that he's holding back.

 _'No...I won't cry...'_ He pushed them down, it felt like he's hurting himself to a greater extent, the more he refrains himself from breaking down. _'Not yet... And I can still help her...'_

"There's still a chance..." He took a gander at her. "You haven't lost your mind to this madness, we'll go somewhere when we have a chance." He stood up, his voice finding that determination again. "You aren't a **monster**... _You just lost control of the beast within you..._ " Even though 'Queen' couldn't see it, he smiled. "I'll get the ice pack for your nose. For now, relax and rest up... I'm going to hunt or do a mission for now."

When he grabbed the ice and came back, he offered the chilly pack to her. He turned around, and headed for the exit, but, he halted in his footsteps and spoke without turning to face her.

 _ **"No matter how far you've gone on the wrong road, it's never too late to turn around..."**_

* * *

 **Now, on Jak's side.**

* * *

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads." Torn sounded as Trinity arrived downstairs, Torn paced around the table.

Jak pointed himself with his thumb, "That's not _**our**_ problem." he crossed his arms with a frown. Trin strolled to the table that has one hanging ceiling light above it, he leaned on the wall lazily and yawned.

Torn came face to face with him. "It _ **is**_ our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" Daxter held up his hands to set them apart, seemingly 'doing' something. "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station and use it to travel to the strip mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." He crossed his arms, Trin noticed Torn is slightly taller than Jak.

Dax leaped on the table and shouted at his face. "Hey, Tattooed Wonder, how come _we_ get all the crappy missions?!

 _'Does he annoy him on purpose?...'_

 **"Because I..."** He went near with an angry face... **"don't..."** The ottsel stepped back... **"like... "** He pushed him off the table with his finger... **"you."** He leered at him on the ground...

He laughed and smiled nervously, "Fair enough." He gave a thumbs up from the floor, Trinity gave a sneaky grin under his metallic mask.

He sighed and crossed his arms again, explaining the mission. "Whatever _deal_ the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend!" He turned to Trin. "How's Elise doing?"

"Pretty good, she's resting on her bunk bed." He unstuck himself from the wall, his laziness getting to him, and stretched. "Her injury will heal in... at least a day, give or take. Then she can be back in action."

Torn nodded, Jak responded with a relief. "Alright, that's good to hear."

Dax jumped on Jak's shoulder, Trin continued. "Let's go, it's located in the Industrial Section. Stick close."

They used the Single-Seated Zoomers parked out at the back, and hurriedly took off. They zipped past the streets and buildings, arriving to the Industrial Zone. They halted next to the foundation and went inside.

"Woah... That's a lot of high-tech stuff." Daxter scanned the room, bright blue screens were enveloping the whole place in its light.

"This is the Power Station." Trin informed. "Hey, if you press one important button, you will - **LITERALLY** \- destroy the **whole** city..." Trin warned, Dax gulped... They see a odd ring that has Precursor tech vibe to it. "Ever jumped through a Warp Gate before? C'mon!" He disappeared as he went inside!

Jak nodded to Dax, then did the same thing (he did a perfect split doing that, having too much fun already).

A sound came from behind, "Oof!"

 ***thud.***

"Oops, sorry Trin." They got off of each other and dusted the dirt off of them.

It was a massive digging site... Of Dark Eco... It was a rocky terrain of dirt and pebbles that the Baron has dug up, machines polluted the atmosphere; spewing great, black smog into the sky. It made the air more sultry than normal, KG crates were scattered all over the facility. Cliffs of towering soil could swallow up the entire island if you could move them, it contained vasts and rich amounts of liquefied Dark Eco...

"Hey! Keep your guard up, there's Metal Head Grunts, and the ones you haven't encountered before. The Stingers and Metal Jackets." They pulled out their guns and shot the little scorpion-like bugs.

"What do they do?" Jak asked.

"These Stingers or Scorpions zig-zag to avoid taking damage," He shot one with the Stradivarius. "They burrow underground, so watch your step! Don't melee, what ever you do, **USE** your Scatter Gun!"

 ***BANG!*** Went the Eco Shotgun.

Jak questioned again as Dax gripped on the armor for is life, "And the Metal Jackets?!"

"RAGH!" He used the stock and pounded the oncoming Grunt! "They shriek to call more friends if they see you! They shoot Dark Eco like your Blaster Gun, they take two shots to be killed by your Blaster!"

They fought back the hordes of enemies, waves and waves of frenzied Metal Heads. Trinity's heart pounded painfully against his ribs, staring at the pools of Dark Eco. The Mountain Grunts slashed and sliced them, they'd been stung countless of times.

"Jak, I'm running out of Green Eco here, Vin must be somewhere close!" Trinity exclaimed out of adrenaline, when he turned around... "JAK!"

"Kreee!" The menacing Metal Jacket screeched a high-pitched sound, it fired a projectile of darkness!

"AGH!" It got his arm as he pushed Jak out of the way, his skin turning slightly washed-out, purple. He rolled around on the dirty soil, grasping his arm in pain.

"Trin!" He grabbed his weapon and shot the wasp, the Yellow Eco tracer hitting right on the skullgem! "Trinity, are you okay?!" He shouted, glancing at him as he fired the rest of the nasty pests.

Trinity's eyelids were closed shut, his arm hissed and burned; at the same time, he felt cold. His head spun wildly, he suddenly felt sick to the stomach. "Just...cover me..." He coughed, blood tricked from his mask... the liquid was red, but tainted with purple... He breathed heavily, Jak ran to take Green Eco for his wound.

 _'I can't keep taking in Dark Eco...it's going to kill me...'_

"Hold on Trinity!" He removed his hand from the searing wound, his veins were corrupted by the Eco, making them purple-ish...

He applied it on the wound, it felt even more unendurable, the Green and Dark fighting in his body. "I'm fine... I just can't use my right arm...*cough* He's not too far..." He forced himself up, and tumbled on his shaky legs, his head woozy and unbearable. His right arm was the good one, so he wouldn't be able to shoot as accurate...

As Jak carried him on his shoulder, they approached the one metal room.

 _ ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***_

"AAAGGGGHHHHH! STAY BACK!" A man shouted in fear.

Trin's eyes were wide open, Jak gritted his teeth, and Dax yelped, his tail singed!

 ***TING!*** "AGH!" The weak Eco bullet bounced off of Trinity's mask, he grunted in pain a bit.

The both took cover, "Do something, Jak! This guy's crazy!" Daxter screamed.

 _ ***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***_

"Hey, are you Vin? We're here to help! Torn sent us!" Jak tried to calm him down.

 _'Grrrr... I'm gonna KILL him for shooting me in the head!'_ Trin thought furiously.

Vin shouted and fired even more rounds, "Stay back!"

Jak had enough, he shouted with annoyance. "Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!"

Vin stopped shooting, "Oh, friendlies?" He asked, he jumped out of the flipped table. "Oh thank goodness!"

Trin came over, dragging Jak a little. "You could've killed me you damned IDIOT!" He punched him, not as hard, or else he might have accidentally killed Vin...

"AH! C-COMMANDER TRINITY! OH! I'M SO SORRY!" Vin put his hands together and pleaded, "Don't order the UG to kill me! It was out of self-defense!" Trin huffed and stomped on his foot... "AHHHH!" He jumped around a few times, holding his foot. After that, he calmed for a bit and queried. "Wh... so... whe... where's the army?"

"Ah... we're it." Dax said.

Vin howled in anxiety, "WHAT!? Just you THREE?! I know Commander Trin can do an incredible job, but AGAINST THESE THINGS!? AN ARMY OF THEM?! What do they think I'm WORTH?!

Jak replied, "I'm beginning to wonder that myself!"

Trin intervened, "This is probably all you are going to get," He raised his fist. " **AFTER SHOOTING ME IN THE FACE!** " Vin recoiled in fear and hid himself with his arms and leg. "If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but we're leaving before those monsters get back."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?..."

"Ah, don't worry. He can get outta here easily." Trin sighed tiredly. "BUT. After you get outta here, you **owe me** \- **US** \- a favor!"


	22. It's a Quiet Night

**Please! check out "Bliss" from** **butterfly123199** **, she helped me in writing this and I wouldn't have done it without her!**

 **A/N: Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars is the song we used for this chapter, thanks to butterfly, that was the song we picked.**

* * *

They arrived back to the UG Hideout, Trinity's arm was injured and unusable for now.

As they head downstairs, Jak still holding him for support, Torn had an angry expression plastered all over his face. "Trin," He heaved a sigh. "You are too reckless..."

Trinity groaned. "We both had this conversation countless of times, Torn." He leaned on the wall with his hand gripping his arm, "You've seen me in a much more terrible state than this... This, this is nothing."

"You didn't have to do that for me anyways, Trinity." Jak said, he had a roll of bandages. "Thanks for taking the hit for me..."

He crossed his arms, clearly unhappy. "Trinity, I'm removing you from the field- "

"No," His voice rose sternly. "Torn..."

He slammed his fists on the table, "Trinity! You deserve some kind of day off from missions, I will even have to restrict you because of your current condition!" He pointed at him and at the door when he finished his last parts of his statement. "I'm prohibiting you from going out, Metal Head hunting."

Trinity jolted in anger, "Prohibit?!" He sighed once again, "Torn... I'll head to the bunkers. The bandages." Jak handed him the bandages. "Thanks. Watch out for Krew and his men - DON'T. Kill them or anything!"

He was now bedridden just like Elise, "Great..." Trin sighed, wanting to go back into the field already. He had his coat taken off and his sleeve was ripped off also, when they examined his arm, it had purple veins and the spot where it was the most inflicted had a nasty glowing tint of Dark Eco on it. Its burning pain was now aching, thanks to the Green Eco numbing it.

He gripped his arm, it still hurts and irritated him, he grunted and muttered something incoherently under his breath.

He sat at his bed, grunting at the pain in his arm. _'Still complaining Trin?... That won't solve anything...'_ He looked at 'Queen', who was sleeping peacefully. _'I wonder...if Death is peaceful?... Is it?'_ He gazed at the Stradivarius. _'Moria?...'_

The silence engulfed the room, it was heavy and serene, it felt like the quietness of the room was actually a physical thing. But, the weighty silence did not match his heart full of burdens from his ghastly past.

Trinity sighed, exhausted and sleepy, he grabbed the gun and set it on his lap. "I may be talking to myself... but I want to believe that I'm talking to you..." He fooled around to compensate for his sadness. "It's a quiet night, isn't it?... So how's Death treating you? Maybe in the afterlife, you probably got ALL the drinks in the world - feeling sad huh? You'd probably go for a happy hour. Maybe getting that _'husband'_ of yours..." He laughed, but it was mournful. His lips formed a sad frown under his mask. "What does death feel like?... Is there even an afterlife?..."

He grabbed a cloth for polishing.

"How long has it been since we've been together...?" Trin mumbled. "Five years... But.. the **Dark Warrior Program...** I don't know what to do honestly. Erol... Erol is a bastard at what he had done...to all of us... but.. he wasn't like that..." He shook his head. "He... He wasn't like that before..."

He polished the Stradivarius. "That Dark Eco is changing _everyone_ around me..." He gazed at the gun, the metal part giving off a distorted reflection of him staring back. "Is it really too late to save someone like... _Elise_ _?_... Revenge, that is what broke us all... I killed so many of my friends...even _you_. What do I do... am I really doing the right thing? Or is what I'm trying to prevent... have _already_ consumed my remaining friends into this unrelenting world of darkness, where the Dark Eco lurks?" His tone soften to broken whispers, "Tell me...tell me!..." He clasped the gun, not knowing who or what to do or believe in anymore. He shook it with desperation. "No... I can't cry... only in the _**very end**_ , is when it is time... For now...I have to be strong. For **everyone**."

 _'For him...'_ Trin thought...

"I don't want to be _**weak**_ and be the reason why my closest pals have passed away... I can't... I **need** to be the _**guardian**_ that everyone needs..." He looked at the light above them, it glowed drearily overhead.

the light has shone through his mask's eye holes, they're shined and glazed with tears threatening to fall. They were a beautiful - almost - light blue eyes that are held with sorrow, they can bore through anyone's heart.

 _'Trinity does nothing but look after others, judging by everything he does...He's so sweet and caring that I just can't find it in me to dislike him.'_

"The only thing I have left of you... Your Stradivarius..." His eyes were fixed upon the polished weapon. "Reminds me of all the good times... but this... this _gun_..." He shut his eyes and turned his head the other way, trying to turn away from the memory. But it will always be there... "If only we've found **The Oracle** fast enough... but it was still my fault, no matter how many people tell me that I couldn't blame myself... I p-pulled the trigger!..." It took all of his might to stop himself from shedding tears. "Damn... why couldn't have been me instead?..." He faced upwards, as if begging to the Precursors. "Ugh... I hate this, I feel so pathetic."

 _ ***BANG!***_

He bolted, his eyes wild and untamed. The gunshot was his imagination, but it was still so real, he could remember the final moments of him, Moria, and Torn. "Torn... he might be blaming on himself instead..."

Elise was waking up, Trinity didn't try to hide it. That thought of hiding your true feelings has never crossed his mind, not one second or bit. He sat there quietly, placing the gun on the wall.

"The saddest thing about betrayal..." She gazed at him with a tired look, "It doesn't come from your enemies... isn't that right, _Queen?..._ " He scoffed. "It comes from your friends..."

She rubbed off the dust on her eyes. "The hardest part is watching someone leave you to die..." She said wistfully.

Trin nodded solemnly in a agreement, "What hurts the most, is that the one you care for... leaves you behind..." Trinity glanced at the gun. So did she.

Elise forced herself to tear her gaze from the gun and look up at him. She sighed softly and bit her lip, "You feeling okay?..." She asked in a soft, whispering tone.

"I'm just... afraid that I might lose my friends from the Dark Eco..." Trinity woefully replied, his voice fragile compared to the last time he wasn't so downcasted.

She looked down at her leg, grumbling softly, "This is gonna hurt like hell..."

Elise slowly started to pull herself up with the bed frame, wincing at her wounded leg. "What are you doing?..." Trinity asked. She clenched her hands into fists when she fully stood on both her feet, making her way over to Trinity. Although she was limping enough to fall, she stood on her feet and continued to walk. "E- Elise?..." She mumbled a small 'ouch' under her breath each time she walked but she gave a nimble grumble when she finally reached Trin.

She leaned on the wall and used it to help her sit down beside him. Trinity was very confused and worried about her strange behaviors, his eyebrows scrunched up in immense perplexity.

"Speak of this to no one." She said quietly, but not exactly a whisper.

He stared, "What?..."

A pair of gentle arms softly wrapped around, her arms were sympathetic. "You aren't the only one in this world... that is burdened with grief and sadness..." Trinity stiffened, Elise hugged him. "I... I've heard what you said...all of it..." She sighed quietly and bit her lip, remembering seeing his eyes but not knowing if she would tell him or not.

 _ **'Death is the heartache no one can heal,**_

 _ **Memories are keepsakes no one can steal.**_

 _ **Beautiful memories are all we have left,**_

 _ **Of the ones we loved and will never forget.**_

 _ **Softly the leaves of memory fall,**_

 _ **Gently we gather and cherish them all.**_

 _ **Planted deep in memory's garden**_

 _ **And watered daily with tears,**_

 _ **Memory has a magical way;**_

 _ **Of keeping loved ones near.'**_

Trinity thought of a grieving poem...

As they were still, she felt another one's arms wrapping around her too, she felt the shaking, shuddering, and trembling. Because she was sobbing so hard, Elise couldn't catch her breath. His arms were around her as she cried on the nook of his neck, a drop landed on her - tiny dark circles splashed on her. "I've been beaten...betrayed... and tricked... even left for dead... but never once, did I weep, but this strange kindness you have offered me... has broke the wall, that held my tears for all these years..." She didn't have to look up, she knew. That he was crying too.


	23. A Secret Plan Between the Two

_'Run...'_

 _'Run!...'_

 _'RUN!'_

"...Hey!...W...up!..." Someone's voice beckoned. He just grumbled and turned from his side. "WAKE UP!" He felt a jab on his gut.

"Ow..." He stirred awake, scratching his head.

A feminine voice went soft. "Oh, sorry! Did I hit your injury from a mission or something? I'm so sorry..." He looked up from his bed, it was her, who was apologizing.

Trinity laughed, "Actually," He lifted the shirt, showing a nasty purple bruise. "THIS, was from you." He snickered again, now she felt even more guilty in the inside. Not that... she would admit it.

"Oh yeah, nevermind - I take back my apology, you DID deserve that for laughing at my tutu!" Her face was flustered, Trin just smiled underneath.

 _'She reminds me so much of her...'_ Trinity thought.

"Hey, to make it up to ya..." He lifted himself from the messy bed. "I'll sweeten up your revenge... here's the deal..." He gestured with his finger to come closer...

"Ooh...hehehe...that's **PERFECT**..." Elise had a devilish smile carved on her face...

After that discussion, Trin went to the bathroom to gear up and prepare for the day that awaits ahead of them. He removed his mask, and gazed at his face... 'Dried tears...no, that's just sleeping dust...' He thought. He washed his face...thinking about old times.

At the main room, Jak and Torn were talking about things...

"How long have you known about Trinity?" Jak asked.

"Probably around 8 years or so..." He mumbled as he placed his finger on his chin, deep in thought. "Same with Moria... She was one crazy chick, kinda reminds me of... Nevermind." He cut himself short.

He crossed his arms with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Like who?"

"Nyx." He said. "Nyx was insane, but, in some ways... she reminds me of you more rather than Moria. Just much less annoying than you to be honest." He huffed, Jak had an 'oh really?' face...

Jak had his expression change as he repeated that name. "Nyx... I remember spotting that name on the prisoner records..."

Torn had a pained expression. "Just like Moria, she was also **dangerous**... Nyx was actually more of a freighting opponent than Moria..." He felt his neck as he recalled a terrifying memory, it was reminiscent every time he remembers about the victims under the torturous Dark Eco Project. "I think she was one of those... _ **Eco Channelers**_..." Jak took interest at the mentioning of that. "It helped her survive the brutal doses, but, it didn't help in keeping that monstrous side of hers at bay."

"It said about their escape, and her status as 'possibly dead', did she... End up like Moria?" He asked again, this time, more hesitantly.

"No actually." He turned around facing the vandalized posters of Erol and the Baron. "She disappeared on us... Which led me to this question during that last mission with Moria..." He paused, turned, and placed his hands on the table. "What if **Nyx** was the one who ratted us out?..."

"Rat the UG?..." He wondered.

"But, I asked myself that wistful question **AFTER** that failed mission..." Jak looked up at him. "Before, I thought **Trinity** was the rat..."

"What? How?"

Jak was taken back at that incredulous assumption of his. "He told Erol about Nyx and me, I didn't know Trinity much back then either. He'd keep avoiding questions, like his Metal Head hunting crap. I thought he was acting as a spy whenever he comes and goes."

Jak responded, "Why does he do Metal Head hunting anyways?"

Torn wondered also. "I don't know if it's true, but he said that it's for her..." He sighed, "He said that... _'she was sick'_. I have no clue if Trinity knows that I feel guilty too." Even Jak felt guilty by asking Trinity uncomfortable questions. "*sigh* Anyways, Nyx is long gone. She was an exceptional fighter, she was also the same rank as me in both the KG and UG. She was a **"Captain"** among the ranks during the KG, there was very few people who were Captains. In the Underground, she's **"Second-In-Command".** "

"And Trin?" Jak wondered as he placed a finger on his chin.

"He's our " **Commander"** in the Underground." He paused. "Trinity was a rival to Erol basically - during serving under the Krimzon Guards, he was also ranked as **"Commander"**. They compete each other in missions, gun courses, and even trying to out do each other in racing." He explained.

"What? Trinity is a racer?" Jak asked dubiously.

Torn laughed, "What, you don't notice why he's so good at handling Zoomers? Or why he's better than you at _everything_?" Jak didn't like being poke fun of about skills, he frowned. "That reminds me." Torn's smirk was wiped off of his face. "Trinity is supposed to be racing, but he's injured."

"So, he won't be able to race for a while huh."

"Exactly, look, I want all of you guys to stay put. I don't want you to kill him, like Trinity has stated, we don't know if he's the rat or not." Jak crossed his arms, an angered look was on his face. "Krew..."

"There's no way we're going to work for Krew, maybe he hasn't sold the whole Underground to the Baron yet, because he's just playing with us! I have enough of his crap!" Jak denied in agitation.

"Jak, this is important, if you kill him that'll only make this war harder on us! Even if you really DID shoot him in the back of that skull of his, I won't let you see the Shadow. He won't like that." Torn gritted his teeth as he snarled at Jak with a hostile tone.

Jak didn't say a word and ended the death glaring contest between them, Elise came in, confused with the shouting here. Trinity was by her side, Daxter was... for some reason... terrified; Elise kept her venomous glare on him. She looked like she was ready to pounce on the unfortunate animal, like some Metal Head getting it's meal...

Elise spoke up as she was approaching the exit, "Guys, I'm going to get something at Brutter's." She grabbed poor Dax... "And I need him to come with me." Trin was utterly perplexed at the two...

"You'll meet Jak at HipHop," He turned to Jak with a nasty leer. "And **no one** is to kill **anyone**..." Then he pointed and warned. "Got it?"

"Fine." Trinity responded with an annoyed huff. "But, I'm going somewhere for a bit too."

Jak set off to **South Town** again, at the **Hip Hop Haven**. Annoyed and vexed with the fact that he couldn't tear Krew's head off with his bear hands, yet... Trinity went elsewhere, grabbing a used and stolen Zoomer parked at the back.

"To the **Main District**." Trinity said aloud as he set off.

He went through the **Slums** , eventually taking a street to the North instead of the South; the South of the Slums leads to the **Industrial Section**. Passing through, almost removing someone's head clean off, and weaving through traffic jams at an appalling speed, he reached a massive stadium.

He entered someone's garage, bumping into someone accidentally. "You."

Trinity recoiled back a few steps and took out his blade, tension suddenly settling in the air... "Trying to score her? Erol?" He laughed.

"She may be YOUR mechanic, but that doesn't mean she can't be mine." He looked at Trin's right arm, smirked mockingly at the sight. "What happened there? Done another mission from those **disgusting Underground dogs**?"

Trinity growled remembering the moments upon hearing the word _'dogs'_. "At least I'm not a dog who blindly follows his barbaric master..." As much as his mind tells him to kill him, he sheathes his weapon away.

"Withdrawing your weapon, because you know you're gonna lose?"

"I put it away, because our fight is on the racetrack. Not here."

With that, he laughed and gave Trinity a forceful push with his shoulder as he took his leave. Trinity looked over his shoulder in disgust, and resumed.

"Hey! Ya still working on that 'vehicle project' of yours in here?" Trinity called out, his voice echoing in the garage.

"Yeah." There was curtains that leads to another room, he can see his mechanic's figure, who was busily working on something.

Something flew in the air!

"AH!"

 _ ***CLANG!***_

Trinity ducked in time, when he turned, he saw a silver wrench on the floor, the wall that it made an impact on was cracked... Trinity's forehead was sweating, not knowing why she did that...

"I'll hit you on the head next time! That was for the repairs from the last race!" She bellowed. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER?!"

He panicked, "YESYESIREMEMBER!" He said the whole thing as one word... Trinity was sweating, suddenly remembering how bad his personal Air Racer was during the NYFE Class One racing... His Zoomer is the G-40 racer, it's not very new - but new doesn't always mean better. Racing against Erol's P-33, now, Erol has a new one: the P-30 model.

"I HAD TO REPLACE THE WHOLE ENGINE!"

After that horrific moment, he went on to practice with his own JET Board, doing fun flips to insane, difficult tricks. The hoverboard kind of feels like you're on some surfing board on the water's surface, like most first-timers, it can be awkward to ride one. Then, you get the hang of it.

"I think practicing time's over..." He finished playing around and had to head to the Port. Then he realized, Elise is at Brutter's with Dax. _'Isn't that at the_ _ **West Bazaar**_ _?'_ He thought to himself. _'Might as well meet up with her then...'_

He planned to take a shortcut through **Haven's Forest** area, you see, not all in this city they live in is always gray and colorless. There are forms of vegetation and plant life, just found mostly in a place where dangerous creatures roam. Like the **Pumping Station**. Trinity zoomed through here and there, eventually reaching Butter's place.

* * *

(ON WATTPAD)

 **Going to thank** **butterfly123199** **AGAIN! Why? Go read "** **Bliss** **"! No, seriously, it's a fun story to read. Aaaaaand... Elise is from the book "Bliss". That's** _ **HER**_ _ **OC.**_


	24. A Roughed Up Dax

Trinity arrived, though, he didn't have his Zoomer. Which was actually exploded along the way...he arrived at Brutter's, which had an aroma of fish and such; mainly because Brutter works in a fish cannery place. The West Bazaar was a lot more varied than the places in Haven City, it didn't have concrete or dirt - it had sand as the grounds in this area. This place boomed with people than in other places, they had plenty of shops, trading, and other things. Much less neon signs that would irritate your eyes, which was why Trin liked this area preferably, he didn't mind the smell of fish from Brutter's seeing as Trin was used to more...disgustingly, memory-triggering stenches.

"At least this is much, much wider and has less traffic jams than the Slums." He commented to himself, Trin took his time walking and approached the stand, where Brutter was selling some items.

"Ah, my masked friend, you here for Little Orangey Warrior and Queen?" Brutter assumed.

Brutter, he's not human (if you didn't know), he's a **Lurker.** To Trinity's knowledge... They're a faction created by something - that was his limit to knowing their origin - and somehow survived a Metal Head war. They're almost extinct, he only knew Brutter and some of his "Lurker Brothers". **Babaks** (which is what Brutter specifically is), **Lurker Sharks** and **Jungle Fishes** ; all are the only few remaining, there used to be a wide range of different kinds..too bad they're gone now. Krew has a Lurker Shark head as a trophy hung back at HipHop.

"Yes, also..." He wondered. "What's she doing with Dax?" For **some** reason...he had a grin under his mask...

"Ah! My masked friend, Brutter wants you look at Little Orangey Warrior! Come, come!" Brutter's yellow eyes gleamed with excitement and joy, very eager for something.

 _'I hope he ain't dead yet, she's real nasty...'_ Trinity thought a bit worryingly, but his little amusement bubbling up inside of him outshadowed it.

"Over there, my masked friend! Little orange friend looks so precious!" Brutter smiled. "Now, Brutter must go sell! Brutter want you take good care for them!" He returned doing his business.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEIGHHHHHHHHHHH! YOWWWWWWW! NOOOOOO!" A series of yells that were heavily filled with despair and misery echoed from the room.

Trinity entered the room where they were. "Oh my Precursors..." He could see the whole room was in a mess, ribbons were all over, and some...orange fur was also scattered - possibly because of Elise tearing him...fur by fur... However, it wasn't those that caught him by surprise...

It was where and how Dax ended up hanging from a ceiling light, and, Elise with her shoulders going up then down - indicating that she's **VERY** furious or tired...maybe both. It was also Daxter himself, Trinity was in a shocked state.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha!" Trinity knelt down with a bout of laughter.

 _Why? You may ask?. . ._

Daxter looked like he was trying to perform in Haven City school ballerina tryouts, he was tied up with another bow, dressed in a girly pink outfit that really looked as if doesn't fit this universe, and hung like a pinata. His body... was... a ...' **BIT'** mangled. As the poor rat dangled, Elise with a extremely flustered and sweat-covered face also added in the entertainment...

"I'm...a..bit busy here..." Elise panted, she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ooh...owowowow... Hey... Trinity!" Daxter's one eye was wider than ammo drums, "It's about this mor-"

 _ ***BAM!***_

Elise quickly interrupted him by sending a hard blow to his face. "Shut up! You little rat!" Trinity didn't know if it was her anger and fatigue that was making her face even redder than before, or if it was something between the two...

"U-uh...What did that ottsel do now anyways?" Trinity asked, a little smirk was glued to his face underneath the mask.

She wiped her forehead, "I told him, if he untied the bow, he'll get a beating from me."

"I- I beg of you... Elise... Trinity...please?... A second..chance..." Daxter implored, his black eye swollen and bruises littered his petite, furry body. "H- Have... mercy..." He added in and let his head fall.

It was hard to understand the unfortunate ottsel, for, his whole face was basically as bloated as Krew's whole physique. His battered frame with missing patches of orange fur gave him a comical look, especially the black eye and missing teeth.

"I gave you a warning you little rat," she gave a good pound on his head with her fist. "And it's too bad I don't believe in much about second chances." Elise leered, the sweet revenge was dripping like honey - slow and sweet, it was perfect that way.

Trin could've sworn he saw stars orbiting the rat's head as his one eye - that wasn't swelled up - gave a cross-eyed look in it, until he fell unconscious. "You wanna put him in a present box for Jak, along with the _**'things'?**_ _"_ He turned to Queen with an impish-like tone that was laced in his voice.

"Yeah..." She gave a little evil laugh, Elise grabbed a box and filled it with the bright pink stuff. And Daxter himself, who was still knocked out.

Trinity adjusted his two guns under his cape, they were only poking out behind his neck. "Alright, you ready to head out?" He asked as he stopped leaning on the wall.

"I can't wait to see his face!"

"Oh, don't worry, Torn is gonna see this too." They snickered. "We'll meet up at Hip Hop Haven's." He started to walk out, but halted and turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. "And, give that fatass a little beating that he deserves." Anger seeped out from every word, he tried to mask that anger with the playful tone he had earlier; but she still caught it. Elise was a bit shocked since she never heard Trin sound a bit furious before.

They both walked out, "I'll need to say goodbye to Brutter." Elise said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Trinity went around the corner, found someone, and stole his Zoomer by jumping to the edge and throwing him off the seat and the vehicle itself. "Sorry. I gotta get, what I gotta need." He drove it to Brutter's and lowered the hovercar.

"Wow, that was fast." Elise said, amazed.

He shrugged from the driver's seat, "Well, I do that everyday. Hijacking is like second nature when being in the UG." Trinity chuckled.

She took a gander at Trin's arm, where his wound was. "Your arm's injured though, at least let me drive it." She stated.

He sighed. "Fine." He moved over to the passenger's seat, "I'll take care of this." He grabbed the box where Daxter was in. "Remember, we give him this when we're going to do a mission."

"Maybe Sig might get to see this..." She had horns of a devil and a villainous smirk, Trinity has some strange sense of _**deja vu...**_

They drove through the city, all the streets that stretched far ahead had the same mood and color, Elise didn't like the silence through the ride like the last time, so she tried to start a conversation. "Hey Trin?"

Trinity almost dozed off and he was getting comfortable in the seat, "Hmm?" _'I think my laziness is preventing me from saying proper words...'_ He thought as he tried to keep himself awake.

"How long have you been serving in the KG or UG?" Queen asked.

Now that he wondered, it was quite a while. "Well... for the **'Krimzon Bastards'**...I'd say for 5 years, around there, I guess."

 _'5 years being ordered around by that asshole Erol and the Baron which who may be just_ _ **AS BAD**_ _?'_ Elise spat bitterly in her head.

"For the Underground?... 3, maybe 4 years. Me and Torn weren't... exactly on _friendly terms_ ," he sighed, remembering the times Torn would be very dubious of him. Too suspicious of him that he grown tired of it and just wanted to knock some sense into that scowling guy. "Torn didn't know me much, only my _infamous reputation in the KG_ , sure, we'd known each other for like 8 years. But in the Krimzon Guards? We had our own...intents and purposes that we highly disagree on."

"Like what?"

Trinity picked up a flashback down on memory lane, which was a bit fuzzy and hazy. "We had arguments. It was the time before he knew about the **Dark Warrior Project** ," upon announcing that name, Elise shivered. "Well, me and another friend of mine. Her name is..." he stretched the sound of the 's', trying to remember. "Ugh, what was her name again?"

"Maybe it's because you're growing too old to remember." She teased.

He stopped leaning on the seat. "Hey, I'm just a bit older than Jak. And just because I'm _'too old'_ doesn't mean I have more experience in things than you. But..." He once again laid on the seat comfortably, "anyways, he wanted me to quit the KG. Seeing that my methods of..." He lost his voice, it died mid-sentence.

She raised her brow in question, "Your methods of what?"

"U-uh... Hrm..." He hummed again, "I think it's better to demonstrate it when the time comes..." Elise didn't like that answer, "I'll leave the box at the back." He decided to change the subject. "By the way, your Communicator was destroyed, huh."

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I forgot." Elise just realized, then grumbled from the stupid traffic jams. "Stupid traffic... wait... What the hell am I doing? Fuck the rules..."

Trinity chuckled, "well, you can have this Communicator, just... make sure you don't break it until I can find ya a spare one." He gave a low snicker, "so you can use that to film Jak for Sig, and I can use mine for Torn..."

Elise chuckled along with him, then turned serious again and queried. "How did you meet Torn and why did you join the KG?"

"Ha, that was so long ago..." He then had sadness buried deep within his tone, "time flies, even when you didn't want it to..."

 _'Time flies, even if you didn't want it to? Why did he say that?'_ Elise thought to herself, she listened in...

* * *

 **On Deviantart, I actually drew Daxter. So if you want to check it out, just search up my name or see it on wattpad!**

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter guys, it's been a busy... well... MONTH! Anyways... something special is coming in the next part! Oops! Wasn't supposed to say that! Tee hee!**

 **Please read "** **Bliss** **" by** **butterfly123199** **! (ON WATTPAD)**

 **Also check out on about this awesome Jak 2 FF story called:** **" The Colour of Blood" ****by** Tammatamtam! **Ooh... how should this next one go? SO MANY DIFFERENT PATHS!**


	25. A Capella of Sorowing

Dawn's = _"dialogue"_

Beth's = **_"dialogue"_**

Elise's thoughts = _'dialogue'_ (the apostrophes and quotation marks are important.)

To refresh your memories, or if you've never read **"Bliss" by  butterfly123199** , Dawn and Beth are people who shares and are in the same mind of Elise. They can take over her body if they wish to. Who knows if they have their own bodies?... Please read **"Bliss"** , especially when you don't understand about Elise/Queen, trust me, there's a few selective and special chapters that WILL FOCUS ELISE AND NOT TRIN. It is not in the focus of Trinity, and you readers shall see:

 _"Life asked Death, why do people love me, but hate you?  
Death responded, because you are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth."_

* * *

Everything was starting to become chaotic again, a few moments after Trin fled, she heard a ringing similar to that of a Communicator on the passenger's seat. _'What's this?'_ she proceeded to pick it up, it was a type of communication device that flips up showing the screen and some buttons. This device was littered with scratches and little nicks, which showed that it had been used. The cover had a tape on it that says: **"DAX'S"** , the letters were written with a black marker, but was slightly smeared. The handwriting was sloppy.

"Hello? Who's this?" She answered.

She didn't expect a familiar voice to be heard from the other end. "Elise? What happened to Dax?"

She glanced at the pink present box, "he's fine, Jak. He's just sleeping. Why are you calling anyway?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I'll give another call when we'll meet at Krew's place, or any of you can when you're fully prepared and ready. Have you seen Trin? I tried to contact him, but he's not responding..."

 _'Crap! Should I at least inform him?...'_ Elise slightly panicked.

Elise hopped onto the stolen Zoomer (she made sure to keep Dax asleep by shaking the box...rather violently. She didn't want to hear his annoying voice) right now she's trying to find Trin; or any signs of where he may be. She looked everywhere, checked every corner, every street, and asked of his whereabouts to everyone. Elise kept a low profile whenever a KG was near, it was as if Trinity vanished like ghost. If it was one thing about Hide-And-Seek games, she knew for sure, was that Trin would be the king of hiding. After all, he was one of the most wanted criminals and listed on the very top of The Baron's elimination priority list.

Though, one question never had crossed her mind before...

 _'Was Trinity ever captured? I mean, sure, he WAS in the KG before...so that would explain how well he knew the layouts of the Prison...'_

 _"Could be a possibility."_

 ** _"Oh dear :("_**

She gazed at the sky up above, wondering where Trin would be. _'It's nightfall...'_ She thought as gray clouds started gathering, forming a giant clump of colorless wool on the dimming canvas above. _'Clouds are collecting over the horizon...'_ That faint and musty, old smell started to weave through the whole city, _'It's rain.'_ Elise noted.

She pulled near an old building, "Hey! You!" She called out to a woman, her physique was a bit anorexic, there was bags under her eyes, and she slouched; showing extreme fatigueness.

"W-what? Wh-what do you want with me?" The old, tired woman asked nervously, avoiding her eyes and stared down at the ground.

Elise asked, "do you know someone named..." She stopped herself short, remembering that saying his name was probably not the best idea, quickly realizing that fact from his story and his alter ego back at the KG. "He's taller than me, he always wear a mask, and has a black cape. Look, he may be a UG-"

"The U-Underground?! No, I don't know anything! J-just stay away from me!"

 _'Dang it! That just had to fucking slip out of my mouth, hasn't it?!'_

 _"WHUMP WOMP!"_

Beth: **_"Oh, **Hu** sh, you. You're still not off the hook!"_**

 _":c"_

The lady backed off in fright, upon inspecting Elise's face, she suddenly became even more terrified. "Y-you! I've seen your profile before, you're wanted! Right next to that infamous vigilante, the one with a red mask!"

 _"Welp, we're screwed ;)"_

Before the woman could run, she quickly took hold of her wrist, rooting her in place. "Wait!" Elise felt a chill, her surroundings felt colder. _'Must be the rain, but that's not important right now!'_ "I NEED to find him! Please!" Her patience was running thin, so she basically begged for an answer. "Give me anything, any information on where he could be!"

"Let... GO OF ME!" The old woman ripped herself from Elise's grip, " I don't know anything, I don't want to know, and I don't want to help you! Everyone knows that murder! He's worse than the Baron himself!"

 ***BAM***

She snapped, "That's not true! People who assumes that - are people who only knows the twisted parts, you arrogant bitches only know the story, but not the reason behind it!..." She took a deep breath as the lady recovered from the hit. "You only know... his horrible deeds. But not the purpose, or what all of us had to go through...it's enough to make the kindest of people bitter..."

Upon saying that, she reminded herself of Trinity's words, all of the conversations they had and the stories they shared together. _'Guess Trin's wisdoms behind his words are rubbing off on me.'_

"Ugh. Now I'm speaking like him." Elise whispered to herself, grimacing a bit.

 _"I ship."_

 ** _"Nooooo! Stop it! :("_**

 _":3"_

Even the lady seemed to calm herself as well. "It's cruel, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that..." Before Elise could respond, the lady grabbed her hand and lead her to a secluded street, because of the approaching weather and time, Haven City was as desolated as Dead Town (if you don't count the Krimzon Guards). The cautious woman scanned warily. "Phew... Okay, at least we can talk for a bit. But it won't be long until a KG show up... You, even though what you said is true... how could you trust such a merciless killer?!"

"They seem cold-hearted at first, with all the nasty rumors spreading like an epidemic..." Elise started, reminiscing the days when she also had a similar treatment; since she's an assassin after all. "But things change when you realize why..."

The cautious female looked again, "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about him or where he may be... Even though his infamous reputation shines, he's like a phantom in the shadows...I don't know anything about that Masked Devil- why would you even hunt him down anyway?!"

"I don't... wait..." Elise interrupted herself.

 ** _"_ _That Masked Devil?"_**

 _"Wait a minute...Hunt..."_

 _'Torn told Trinity he couldn't go Metalhead hunting...'_ Elise recalled.

 _"Could he be...?"_

"Hunting? There's no other way..." Elise mumbled quietly, almost inaudible.

The lady apologized, with a sorrow-filled tone. "I'm so sorry..."

 ***click***

A series of gun movements were heard up ahead, behind the woman that she was previously talking to. Elise's head shot up in alarm, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her forehead.

"Really, I am." Her voice turned twisted, just like her frown turned into a wicked smile. "If only you didn't have a bounty on you... I could've helped you."

She growled. "You working for Krew? Or Erol?" Elise's facial expression turned extremely bitter upon mentioning Erol's name.

"Neither."

"What?"

The woman took a longing look on Elise, her eyes were vicious, hungry to claim the gold and rewards. "I work only for myself. No one else." She sighed, "I really hope you don't have to make this harder, you'll only make it worse for yourself. So why don't you just lay your weapons down?"

The masked men advanced threateningly, armed to the teeth. Elise suddenly smirked, "Don't make me laugh. Like Hell I would! I would rather be fed to the fucking Metalheads than have my life taken by Krew's grimy hands - or just about any person's grubby, greedy hands!" She spat.

The deceiving woman growled, wiping the saliva away. But laughed like a mad woman. "Haha! I just love it when someone has guts! Go ahead!" She threw a gesture towards the men. **"Break her legs and make her run."** She smiled viciously, her voice menacing and dead.

The mercenaries took a step forward, closing in on her. "What a wonderful day..." Elise sighed. _'It's Haven City... Of course we have "wonderful days" like these...'_

Grasping her gun tightly, she swept the barrel around, trying to keep the men from going any further, but to no avail; it was utterly useless. The leader of the group just had a gleeful expression written all over her face, just watching Elise's panic starting to grow steadily.

"COVER YOUR EYES AND EARS!"

"What the fuck?!" She instinctively listened to a new voice, not from her head, but from somewhere nearby. Without a moment's notice, she heard an ear-splittingly loud explosion!

"ARGH! DAMN ECO GRENADES!" She heard the woman yell in complete pain, so did the others.

In a mere second, Elise felt her wrist being grabbed, she tensed and wanted to go for a punch! Her fist was caught though, and she got pulled. When she opened her eyelids, she found that she was out of the alley and was on the Zoomer with the box!

She went for the rifle, but the new voice sounded out as the Zoomer was quickly brought to life and was going. "Woah, calm down! I just saved your ass, and this is what you're gonna do to me? Give me a break..."

She looked and aimed at the driver, on the mirror, she saw that she has freckles and ashy, blonde hair. Her eyes was directly looking at her own, they were emerald green (which was admittedly quite beautiful).

"I'd really wished I just chose to have a day-off... " She sighed. "Anyway, I heard you were looking for someone..." The new girl replied. There was a sneaky air about her, but Elise still stayed on guard, mostly because she was wearing KG armor.

"Give me one good reason to not blow your head off." Elise threatened.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you too. Glad to know that's how you treat your saviors." Her smile was seen on the mirror of the vehicle, it didn't make Elise any happier.

"I want to know why the hell another KG just saved me, a UG member." She aimed, fully loaded.

"Not all KG are assholes... Well, except one." The KG spoke casually, not giving any care about the barrel of the gun that's directed at the back of her skull.

She interrogated. "Why are you helping me?"

The woman adorned in the KG armor grinned again. "You want something."

"And who are you?" Elise asked the million dollar question.

"Won't matter, because the person you're looking for knows me." She winked, "after this I'm going the fuck to sleep though..." The unknown girl yawned, driving the Zoomer.

"What? You know Trin?"

 _'Maybe she isn't an enemy after all... If Trin trusts her so much...'_ Elise cautiously lowered the gun.

"Well, that's what I said didn't I?..." Elise rolled her eyes at the response. "Anywho... You're looking for him, and, I just happened to know where he may be."

"Where..." She asked, her eyes in slight slits.

She sighed, "look, I know you're cautious of everyone because of that fatass name Krew placed a nasty bounty on you." Elise brought up the gun again. "And, yes, I completely understand... But, I'm a friend of Trinity. Except Captain Ass."

" **Captain Ass**... Torn? Are you Elie?!"

"Well, if you know me, that must mean Trin told you. Isn't that enough proof that I'm on your side?" They stopped and parked at the dock, where the Pumping Station is at.

She lowered her weapon and suspicion. "I guess so..."

"Hey, Elise, right?... Trinity actually informed me to get you. He couldn't get you himself, but he knew you were going to be in trouble, asking around while ignoring the bounty on your head... At least, that's what he predicted..." Elie sighed tiredly, "did you ask him about his friend? Moria? Or something else?..."

"Moria?..." Elise asked.

Elie nodded. "Yes, but if he hasn't told you, you'll have to ask him yourself. It's not my job to tell you something this personal to him... Or, to all of us and the old members of the UG..."

"It... it was about his mask..." Elise said. "And why he kept wearing it all the time..."

Elie frowned. "It's true that people who wears masks has many secrets... You probably know this now...but you can't just pry someone about that..." She explained. "He's an honest person, I know that. He's willing to tell any close friend about himself and the truth. It's just hard to let it out..."

"Has he told anyone about the mask?" Elise asked, not because she wants the answer why - she knew Elie would tell her that Trin will have to say it himself - but because... Well, morbid curiosity...

She shook her head, "no one. Not a soul. But the way he just stiffens every time I ask... If the reasons behind it was much worse than about Moria or those other times when he served as a Krimzon Guard... Maybe..." She paused, deep in thought. "Maybe it really isn't best to ask..."

They left that subject at that...

They headed towards one of the air-locked gates. "Water Slums sector? Why here of all places?"

"When Trinity goes missing, this is where he usually is... He said that 'this is his poison, his alcohol from the bottle to drown his spirits in.' To be honest, he's kind of a poet to me." Elie explained.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder where he got all that..." She replied.

 _"Maybe he looks up to James Patterson XD"_

 ** _"Dawn, Hush."_**

 _"Mememeh :c"_

 ** _"Hey! It's not okay to mock! ELIIISSSEEE! DAWN IS MOCKING MEEEE!"_**

 _"SNITCH!"_

"Would you two shut up?!" Elise hissed under her breath, balling her hands into tight fists. "I swear you two are gonna drive me insane."

 _" **S**_ _H_ ** _E_** _S_ ** _T_** _A_ ** _R_** _T_ ** _E_** _D_ ** _I_** _T_ _!_ _ **!** "_

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO STARTED IT!" Elise snapped, slamming her fists onto the dashboard of the zoomer, alarming the blonde woman beside her. The voices in her head stood quiet, both of them now fearing the angered woman. Her hands twitched slightly, small bruises forming on her hands from hitting them so hard against the dashboard.

It became silent, but not a good silent. An awkward silence, the kind that happens after a really tough or stressful situation. Even Elise didn't know why she had that outburst, but she had it, and those were the results. She sighed deeply, shaking her head slightly.

Elie sighed, "maybe we should get some drinks later... I also have a stressful week, especially from Mr. Sunshine..."

Elise also sighed from exasperation. "Yeah..."

They both went through the air locked gates that separated Haven City from the Pumping Station, as do all the other parts of the outer city. Elie had a grim look on her face, "do you take the smell of Metalhead blood well?... And I don't just mean a mediocre amount... I mean buckets full of them..." She asked.

Elise blinked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at Elie's question. "Uh... I think so?..." She wasn't really sure how to answer. She had only fought off a few metal heads in her time of working for the UG. She looked forward again and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yeah... Yeah, I can take it."

The locks and cogs on the iron, steel-gray gates turned, that heavy sound of clanking metal and iron crushing against each other echoed within the room that connected the Pumping Station to Haven.

Elise had a terrible feeling in her guts, whatever that question had pertained to, it wasn't good. Both her and Elie were dead silent, there was an uneasy, lingering quietness that hung in the atmosphere around the two.

The gates opened, sprinkles of dust and dirt dripped down from the steel entrance. As soon as the musty air from the station rolled in, it was followed by a pungent smell, both women grimaced as they sensed it.

To Elise's horror, she saw something that made her anxious - no - more than just uneasiness. She felt total terror and fear at the sight, Elie pinched her nose tightly. "Wh- what?!..." She was at loss for words.

"Trinity..." Elie said with sorrow.

Upon this sandy environment, laid a ground that was blanketed with this sickly dark purple blood. The blood was sticky and glistened, in the light, you could see red accents in the deep puddles of this substance.

Both girls were speechless, Elise felt terrible, "d-did he?..." She tried to ask through dry throat and mouth, the blood made her want to gag in disgust.

Elie could only nod. Staring at the scene in front of them.

 _'We have to find Trin! We- we have to!'_ Elise, struggling to overcome both that copper-iron smell and her horrified shock, she frantically searched around with her eyes. But all she sees, is the purple, crimson blood.

Elie dared not to say a single word, as she took Elise's hand and beckoned her to follow. The foul traces of Dark Eco among the blood-stained grounds made Elise and Elie sicken to their stomachs and to their heads.

Around the boulder that was painted by the vile liquid, laid a body...

Elise gasped. "Tr- Trinity?!"

Indeed it was...

The body that was sitting among this blood-stained battlefield...was Trinity. His head was facing down, and Elise knelt beside him. Elie was on the edge of tearing up, Elise had the idea that she knew why, after all, she knew Trin more than her. But, it's not important as of now.

"Tr- Trin..." Elise gently touched Trinity's shoulder, tears beginning to gloss her brown eyes that carried a scared and worried expression. "Trinity... It-It's me...!" She called out.

Beth: **_'Oh...'_**

Dawn had no response.

Elise allowed the tears she held back to flow freely from her eyes, the lustrous water crystals left wet streaks on her cheeks. The more she stared at him, the more the tears flowed. It looked as if a faucet had been opened in her mind and left to overflow. "Trinity!"

She continued to call out his name, eventually breaking down into a bundle of cries and sobs. Guilt burned the pit of her stomach as the memory of the cause began to repeat itself in her mind. "Fuck...!" She began to tug at her own hair. "This is all my fucking fault!" She snapped at herself. Angered sobs escaped her chapped lips.

Beth: _' **'W-We can fix this! We can fix it! It's all going to be alright, Elise! Everything will be fine!''**_

Elise only sobbed harder, "No it won't be..."

Beth: ** _"I-It's... It's gonna be alright..."_**

Elie could only look away, "D-damn it Trin... is this the day... you finally gave up?..." She covered her mouth, her eyes closed shut so hard that she could see blotched, indescribable colors in the darkness.

Elise broke down, it felt as if she and him have been more than just friends, it felt as if...they knew each other for a very long time.

The sky only grew darker.

Pelting drops started falling from the sky.

A lone raindrop splashed onto Trinity's bloodied red mask. It trickled down on the middle, gray strip of unpainted metal on his mask. Catching the vile Metalhead blood, it dripped down, it seemed as if Trin's mask wept. Letting out a single, bloody tear.

How could a life like this, that made an incredible man like Trin, be thrown away in just a snap of a second?

"Trinity! TRINITY!" Elise cried to the skies above, cursing at anything that is up there, cursing at the Precursors that they had let this happened. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" She pounded the ground with hate and spite. "It isn't...t- true!"

Elise wept.

The clouds joining her ceremony of grieving and pain.

Elise couldn't bear it, neither could Elie...

 _Bringing Death upon a friend... it's evil...  
It's unimaginable, who would do such a thing? Much less their own companion?_

Elise laid upon Trinity's chest armor, crying endlessly. The roaring clouds of thunder and Elise's howling of unbearable torment sung a dirge - a lamentation and a mournful song. Haven City's only chorus, would be only of the Capella of Sorrowing if you were to put this into sheets of music. The instrument - if there were any - would be Death.

* * *

 **A/N :** It's...been a long while guys... Well, here's the chapter, it's been worked with Butterfly123199, and this is her character, Elise/Dawn/Beth. Some parts were written by her, we took turns doing "rp" and writing some giant paragraphs. I do not deserve any forms of forgiveness about my updates, even if this doesn't change much, I will still say it. **"I'm sorry."**

 **R &R, not needed.**

 **Elie is Tammatam's OC,** which I hope you like it. I'm thinking rather negatively about myself on writing other OC's personalities and how terrible I am at it... I also apologize if what I wrote isn't how you like it...


	26. The Oracle

The rain drops were endless.

It was quiet, too quiet for Elise's liking, in fact. The two girls had been in such a shock, they didn't care for the rain that soaked their clothes and hair, causing both things to stick to them. Elise's hair had now looked like a raven black instead of it's usual dusty black color. Elie's blonde hair had darkened, it now looking dirty blonde instead of her natural sunshine blonde. Elise stood hugging Trinity's limp torso, not daring to let go. She held onto him as if she'd let go, she would burn alive that very second.

Beth: **Elise, you're going to get sick...**

She only ignored the voice speaking to her. To Elie, it looked as if she had gone practically numb. Little did Elie know, without Dawn, Elise did go numb. Dawn would crack a joke at a time like this, but not being there only made Elise feel worse.

She had yelled at Dawn, now she doesn't even know if Dawn would ever want to return.

Beth: **Honey, you have to let go...**

She shook her head, her bottom lip beginning to quiver as she felt a lump rise in her throat. She was going to cry again, but she tried to hold it in by gripping the masked man tighter.

"Elise..." Elie tried to speak, her voice frail. "We'll...we'll give him a proper burial..." She could only speak in pieces of sentences, her throat ached too much for her to talk properly, and the burden of grief still looms over the two. "Trinity... Trinity wouldn't want you to be like this..."

Elise shook her head quickly. "No..."

"Elise...please... You'll get sick by this rain and these hundreds Metalhead bodies that are oozing out Dark Eco..." She knelt by Elise, who has tears welling up and hugged Trin tightly. "Elise... Trin is..."

"Don't say it!" When Elie tried to comfort her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Elise had swatted it away, denying. "Trin isn't dead! It isn't true!"

Elise's cheeks flushed with anger and sorrow. She felt bad for swatting Elie away so rudely, but she felt overwhelmed inside. Her chest ached, she felt like she did in the zoomer on their way over. Her head began to pound, her hands shaking.

Dawn: _Those Eco Grenades the KG threw. You and I both know that wasn't just any eco..._

"Shut up..." Elise hissed loudly. She didn't want to direct that towards Elie but it seemed like she did. The girl became frightened. Her intake on Dark Eco had risen since her last mission, the only reason she had to keep it concealed was Trinity, but where is he now?

Dawn: _You can't hold it back any longer. You have to let it out or it'll hurt you even more._

"NO!" Elise cried out, beginning to violently shake the 'dead' man before her. "Wake up! Wake up! Please!" She hitched her breath. "I need you...!"

Elise kept shaking him from pure desperation and anguish, what else would you do to a corpse that was once your closest friend? She'd do anything, try anything, just to bring Trinity back. She beckoned for his name, pleading for him to come back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder again, Elise turned her head in anger, the Dark Eco and grief overshadowed every other emotion in her mind.

Elise glared, only to see Elie cover her mouth and her eyes welling up with tears. Upon realization, she looked at the hand, slowly, she turned her head to the owner of it...

"Don't...shake me... My wounds will open up..."

"T-Trinity!" She laid on his chest armor, crying, "Oh God! I- I'm sorry! I-it was all my fault!" She blurted, her eyes aching from weeping so much. "I- I thought y-you were dead!"

Trinity patted her back and comforted her. "I...always forgive you... Just - ugh - go easy on my arm...will ya?..." He groaned and winced in pain from Elise's death-grip on Trin.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" She immediately released herself from him, completely forgetting the fact that his arm was still injured from his last mission.

Elise and Elie both were smiling and crying. "Just...keep it down... I'm really tired..." He yawned, then winced again from a possible broken rib or something. It was extremely hard to tell when EVERYTHING hurts.

"Just how many times do you intend to dodge Death like this? Do you know how fucking sick and worried we were?! Damn it Trin, you defying Death like this is NOT healthy for us!" Elie scolded, then sighed in relief. "Damn Precursors... I need a vacation..."

"And...I need some sleep..." Trinity chuckled, then coughed. "It really...isn't your fault Elise... I should be the one apologizing..."

Elise shook her head, a smile on her lips while tears continued to dance their way out of her eyes. "Don't you ever apologize…" She placed her hand on his chest armor.

"Well..." He grunted, pulling out a brown sack. "Look at the bright side... At least...we got these..." Since it wasn't tied closed or anything, the contents spilled all over the sand.

A yellow glow radiated from within, Elise took a better look and it revealed to be: Metalhead Skullgems.

Elise chuckled sadly, her eyes still a bit red and puffy from crying so hard. As much as she wanted to stay with Trinity, the Dark Eco she had been exposed to was causing her hands to shake, though it looked as if they were shaking from excitement of Trinity awakening.

Dawn: _You know you can't push it back this time..._

"No... Please, No, Dawn I...I can hold it..!" Elise whispered, rather too loudly, a loud crack of thunder erupting from the sky made her feel like the Precursors had been yelling at her to let it go.

Dawn: I'll make a deal with you. I can stop your dark form from hurting Elie or Trinity. But you have to bring the oracle 200 metalhead gems.

All Elise could do was nod desperately, crawling away from Trinity and Elie, frantically trying to get to her feet. "Shit shit shit shit..." She cut off her own words with a groan. She had managed to stand up, but she was stumbling as if she could fall over any second. In the other two's eyes, she looked like a feather just swaying around, creating its own dance on its way down.

Dawn: _This will hurt. A lot. ;)_

"You-ACK!" Before Elise could insult Dawn, she doubled over and gagged loudly, her fingernails digging into the dirt she was gripping onto.

Trinity, he stood up, still laying on the boulder for support. Elie, who had a horrible feeling that she knew what was happening, wanted to go to Elise and help her. Somehow. "E-Elise?..." She steadily inched closer.

Trinity, who has his head hung low, spoke in a solemn voice. "Don't go near." It was almost as if he was being harsh, which amazed Elie how much threat Trin's voice can still hold, even if it was croaky and sickly. His voice, which sounded so weak and small earlier, was gone. It didn't waver, nor did it sound fragile.

"But..." Elie started.

Upon glancing at Elise, who was starting to writhe in pain, then back to Trin; he shook his head slowly. Elie backed away from Elise slowly, towards Trin, and Trinity poised himself. But Trin did not pull out any weapon of the sort. He just stood there, watching with those dark eye holes on his mask. Elie couldn't even tell what kind of expression Trinity has, it was definitely not anger however.

Elise cried out in pain, hardly keeping herself on her knees as she hugged herself. "Da...Dawn!" She began to plead for the burning sensation inside her to stop, a faded voice in the back of her head whispering to her. The poor girl knew how frightened Elie or Trinity might've been but, what could she do?

She began wheezing and gasping as he skin slowly shaded to a bone white, her hands shaking slightly as her fingernails were replaced with long, black, Bear-like claws. Her brown eyes faded to a black, her hair now white and purple shocks could be seen, given off of Elise.

The mindless girl stood up fully, stumbling a bit. She turned around to face Elie and Trinity, small growls escaping her lips.

Dawn: _Don't._

She paused, seemingly looking around for the voice that spoke to her. She let out loud pants, beginning to stumbled towards the two in front of her.

Dawn: _Shit.. Elise. Don't. Elise!_

Elie in complete shock and fear, backed away immediately. Trinity, who didn't show any signs of fright, used his rifle: the Snipertron as a walking support. He crept slightly in front of Elie, defensively. Dark Elise growled like those Metalheads Trin had killed, her snow-white fangs glowing in the darkness...

The two glared at each other, tension quickly building up in the air. Trinity, who slowly reached underneath his brown jacket, pulled out something. Elie's eyes caught sight of it and she stared at Trinity, _'are you mad?!'_ She internally yelled.

It was a pointed dagger, which was worn and had been used frequently. Dark Elise bared her sharp fangs, which was yearning for blood.

 ***thud.***

Dark Elise glanced at the knife in confusion, so did Elie.

Trinity dropped it and it stabbed the soaked sand, he even threw his Snipertron to the ground, which resulted him in stumbling a bit. Elie had to support him, but he pushed it away, inching a tiny bit closer towards their corrupted friend. "I will not fight." He said, a burning passion flared within him.

Elie widened her eyes, _'do you still blame yourself?... For everything?...'_

Trinity closed his eyes, even if they couldn't tell. "But I won't let you take anyone else's life... I know you're still in there." He stated her name. "Elise."

Elise let out a hefty roar, beginning to chase after him. "RAHH!" She swing whenever she had gotten close, but thankfully missed each time. She stood determined, she didn't know where she was going but she was following Trinity, and he was her prey.

Dawn: _Damn it, Elise! Remember him! He's your friend and my potential husband!_

 **"GRRR!"**

Dawn: _No time for Jokes? Alrighty then. Oh Precursors... Beth, where are you when I need you?!_

Elise hissed, beginning to speed up in order to get closer to Trinity, swiping her claws at him a few more times.

Elise shredded the ends of his black cape, coming closer each time she clawed. When she was right at his tail, she slashed at him!

At the last second, he jumped in the air, doing a trick on the Jet Board for an extra boost. "Elise! You have to remember what I told you! You aren't a monster! Control it Elise!"

Dark Elise hesitated for a split second, but she continued her rampage as they climbed the Pumping Station...

Each word Trinity had said seemed to slow her down, but she still continued to chase him. Without Beth, there was no chance of willingly stopping her dark form.

Dawn: _Beth! BETH! I can't do this on my own...! Shit, shit shit!_

The only thing Dawn could hear was a faint pleading, it sounded like Beth but she couldn't be sure. Then it suddenly came to Dawn, she gasped loudly.

Dawn: _That's it! That's it, the more Trinity reminds you of who you are, Beth comes back!_

Elise roared, trying to grip onto Trinity's cape to pull him back.

Climbing the station, Trinity came to a steel bridge, Elise had ripped through all the enemies and annoyances that came in her way when Trinity skillfully, narrowly avoided them in order to slow her down. Even just a bit, any minor moment counts in a life-or-death situation.

Slowed by Trinity and Dawn's pleading, all while slashing through her opponents mercilessly, Dark Elise panted. But the pale beast still had some gas in her, growling and hissing at her clever prey. Trinity on the other hand, he was steadily falling in terms of stamina, fighting against hundreds of Metalheads (half of them with his bare fists); he can't keep evading her, not for long.

"Elise! Don't give up, you can still fight it!" He panted, but Dark Elise was restless, she had finally grasped him and he flew off of his board. The Jet Board shrank into a pocket-sized object and landed next to him as he crashed onto the metallic floor. "Ugh... E-Elise!" She laughed, as she finally grows near her victim, her claws scraping the steel bridge. "Don't give up..." He continued through a hoarse voice. "Urk... What made you keep going Elise?... What made you keep believing in the better future?..."

"Heheheheheh..." Dark Elise smiled sadistically, her fangs and black voids for eyes showing blood lust.

He grabbed the Board, standing up. Or trying to. He grasped his side tightly, blood starting to paint his shirt, he grunted in pain, hunching over and limping away from the approaching predator. Even his arm started to bleed, his wounds were all opening up. It only made her hungrier...

"There's always light shining upon the darkness..." He said. Dark Elise grimaced, wanting to just tear him apart already and shutting up that mouth of his. "Elise..." Her name being called once again made her stop, but she still hissed in spite. "What do you think makes a shadow?"

Her growls emanating from the back of her throat continues to grow.

"A light..." He continued, breathing heavily, but slowly. "No matter how small it is. Can create a shadow..."

Elie, who had ran, now took cover on another part of the station. Quite afar from them two. She aimed, looking through the scope of the sniper rifle. "Damn blood..." She cursed, wiping away the liquid from the scope's lens. "Don't you fucking die on me Trin..." She said, watching the scene unfold right before her eyes. She observed him standing, not turning around and proceeding to escape from their friend who is currently their enemy. "What are you doing?! Give me the signal already!" She yelled under her breath, trying to not alert the creatures around her area.

Back to the two, Trinity continued to talk to her. "Dark Elise... What made her exist?..."

She prepared to tackle him with her sharp, white claws. "Grrr..."

Elie's finger was right on the trigger, frustrated.

 **"GRAH!"** Elise had lunged on Trinity, plunging her nails on his shoulder!

 **"AGH!"** Trinity yelled, his hand grabbing her's in order to soften the blow. But her undeniable strength easily powered his in this current state, the dark electricity ran over his body, giving pain.

The shocks felt like hundreds and hundreds of pointed knives piercing his body, there was that tingling feeling, but it was far from pleasant. Her elongated claws were even worse, it was as if sharpened knives were being deeply driven all the way to his very bones. Trinity couldn't tell if his arm was torn off, or if it was the agonizing illusion of pain.

Elie wanted to pull the trigger, but she can't. "You crazy old man..." She removed her trembling finger. "I trust you...but don't make this be your death...!" Elie gritted her teeth, watching him writhe in miserable suffering under Elise.

If it weren't for his high pain tolerance, he would've passed out from the searing pain. "Uragh!...I- It's you, Elise!... Y- you're the light...!" He said, finally turning his head up to stare her right in the eyes. Staring at the one who was about to cause his own death.

She paused. Her face had turned into an expression of shock.

"D- Dark Elise is a part of you!... She is...the shadow... A shadow cannot overcome the light that had created its very existence... Nor can you erase that dark side of you… Urk!" His legs flailed around, his boots scraping the metallic floor as if he was trying to crawl away from her. It was useless. "But that does not mean you cannot control it - Elise! You! Y-you are the light of hope!..." He gasped out in unbelievable pain, Elise pulled her claws out and began backing away. She had grasped her head, bellowing, struggling for control. "Ugh!..."

She roared, stumbling and finally kneeling on the ground.

"You aren't a monster... Remember those words I told you th-that night..." He tried to be on his two feet again, but his body was reaching its limit, and he fell to his knees. "It's never too late ...to turn back on the road you have taken..."

Elie, she had gasped too. Watching through the scope of the whole thing. "Oh Precursors..." Her hopes in bringing back Elise instead of having to kill her flared within. "Oh dear Precursors…"

Dawn: _That's it... Just breathe... Calm down, you're okay._

Elise roared, which turned into a loud yelp as her claws slowly shrunk their size, as if she were a lion that had to stealth their claws to protect their young. Her skin tanned itself to its natural shade, her cheeks turning a rosey red. She let out heavy breaths, doubling over and letting out a loud gag, Dark Eco spewing from her mouth to her shock, causing her chest and throat to burn.

Beth: **Goodness me!**

Dawn: _Where the hell have you been?!_

Beth: **Her darkness took over, It pushed me away. I was nothing more than just a whisper..**

Else gagged louder, coughing at the last bit of Dark Eco that left her body. "Tri-*Cough*-Trinity..." She weakly turned to face the masked man, guilt bubbling the pit of her stomach more than it was before, her brown eyes were bloodshot, from the girl holding in her cries. "I-I..."

Trinity panted, his body was on the edge of giving out, but his amazing willpower spurred on. He coughed, wheezing and grunted in pain as he clutched his shoulder. He glanced at his heavily injured shoulder, slightly surprised to see his arm still there. His whole other arm was now rendered completely useless, well, at least he gets a vacation. Not that he was the type to enjoy doing nothing unfortunately...

He looked up, laughing in relief. Although very tiredly. "Haha...haha... It's alright... I knew you could do it..." His tired voice finally matched and showed just how old he seems to be. Elise just felt much more regretful, because Trinity still viewed her as a precious friend, and not a monster for what she had just done. "Of course... ***cough,cough*** I forgive you Elise..." His tone was so caring, it only fed to the guilt of fire within her.

He tried coming over to her, but as soon as he attempted to walk, his legs would fail him. "T-Trin!..." Elise caught him, and they were both staring at each other. Until she cried on him, yelling, "I- I'm so sorry! I- I just... Just!..." She spewed.

"Shhh..." He soothed, gently caressing her soaked, black hair. He placed his head on hers as she wept on his shoulder armor, he'd never thought he'd find himself to be doing this... It's like... Elise was his daughter...

From anyone's view, it seemed as if a father were comforting a small, crying child in their arms...

"You have to learn... that forgiving yourself is just as important...as forgiving others, you know?..." He laughed lightly, grinning. "It's alright..."

Elise sniffled. "You- you still forgive m-me…?"

"Yeah... Always..."

They hugged each other, the rain seemed as if it was starting to decrease, but only slightly.

Elie had gotten out of her position, thinking with a relieved smile. _'You darn, crazy old fool... I didn't think this old man could've done it...'_ She had seen the whole thing, from the rampage Dark Elise had done, to both Elise and Trin hugging. She laughed. _'This all sounds like some Precuric fairytale...'_ And, some people would have probably agreed with her.

Elise only continued to hug the large man, soft sobs escaping her lips. Her hands shook desperately as they wrapped themselves around his torso instead of his arm. She looked like a five year old who had just found their precious stuffed toy, and Trinity had been that teddy bear in her eyes.

The more he forgave her, the more guilt piled inside of her. One of Elise's strengths, she could handle Emotional pain very well, but her weakness was Trinity. The different signs of warm affection the man gave her, caved in the heavy wall she had created to push the pain back.

Small pleads and whispered apologies left her mouth as she rocked herself in Trinity's arms, feeling a bit drowsy from the Dark Eco draining every known piece of energy from her. She nuzzled herself into his neck, sniffing away any tears, but hiccuped when they fell anyway. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, nor anyone else. The only thing left in her mind was; "Push it back. You'll be okay."

Elie finally came over, breathing for air as if she had run a marathon, or maybe a few marathons. " ***pant, pant*** Can…. you….please stop ***pant, pant***... doing that?!" She yelled, referring to the fact that he almost died TWICE today.

Trinity stopped caressing the girl on his arm, Elie's angry little reply had made him realize that Elise was now sleeping peacefully. It made him smile, and he looked at Elie. "Hahaha...what can I say?... Death loves me…" Trinity joked.

"I can't believe...you'd joke after this…" She sighed heavily, combing her hair between her fingers in exasperation. "Are you finally starting to not car- forget it… So what are we going to do now?" She brought a box full of Green Eco on the way here, since she remembered some of the UG and KG supplies scattered around this place.

She applied the green, gelatinous substance to Trinity's wounds carefully. It stung on so many different levels for him that Mr. Poetry couldn't even describe it himself. "You know what we have to do…" He spoke, gazing to Elise.

"Yeah… The Oracle…" Elie said. "Is it really even real?..."

Trinity shook his head, "yes, very..."

Elie rolled her eyes. "Whatever seems to be the case, do whatever helps I guess…"

"Ack! Careful…"

"Sorry…"

"It's...alright…"

"Let's hurry, I may not hate it as much as Dead Town, but I still hate this place…"

"Agreed...and don't worry about me, I still got my board and I won't faint on you like how KG soldiers sees...ladies. Or Dax…"

"Who?"

"You'll see later…"

The trio eventually got to the Zoomer, which levitated lower because of additional weight. They got to the Zoomer by avoiding annoying green Glubs and overly aggressive Znorkle tooths, at least they weren't AS dangerous as the other things that Trinity had to face - all in one day.

"Okay, so where is this 'mystical-oh-so-great-Oracle'?" Elie made wavy motions with her hands, mocking the Oracle.

 _'Good thing the Oracle isn't the type to punish anyone who'd mock them like that…'_ Trinity thought in relief, but his mindset changed to a more serious one.

"It's not too far, you can see the hut from here, it's the most dilapidated one here." He pointed. "Got the bag?"

"Yep."

"Good... Let's go."

When they reached the hut, it was a great thing that this area was pretty much deserted due to the rain and time of day. Elie parked near and boarded off, grabbing the brown sack of Skullgems.

They entered the dark hut, Elie was carrying the unconscious Elise by the shoulder and Trinity was holding on the bag, making sure that they weren't being followed.. There was no other rooms, living thing, or furniture in sight. There was only one dark, and spacious room, dust was everywhere and coating everything (which was only just the floors of rotting wood).

"What now?..." She whispered, feeling cautious by how off-putting this place seems to be. Weirdly enough, her own body is telling her that there really isn't anything here that seems hostile in any sort of way.

Trinity yawned, seemingly calm and casual about it. But Elise's condition only made him serious, even though it wasn't too late like...Moria. "Put her there...you can't see it, but there's a table at the end of the room there… Pour out the gems there." She did as told, though, reluctant to go over at the opposite end of the room. "Listen to your body and instincts...there's nothing here to harm you. So hurry, and we'll wait outside…"

"Alright...whatever you say…" She stated. "Here, I'll help you. You've done way more than enough, you need to rest."

* * *

 **After leaving Elise be, there was a blue, soft, and mystical glow that enveloped the room. . .**

* * *

Elise squirmed, holding onto the wounded soldier lightly, but to others it seemed as if she had a death grip on the poor man. She let out a small grumble as her body forcibly threw her into an utter darkness, the only sounds being heard were small whispers and comforting voices.

 **'Thud!'**

"Oof!"

Elise had been thrown into a dark place, the gentle steps she took with her wandering feet was the only audible sound. "Hello?" She had called out. She began to wander around more, her black hair was still wet, alongside her clothes. The thin pieces of wet fabric latched to her skin like a fish on a hook.

 _"Have you ever felt like nobody was there?"_

She snapped her head around, in search of the whispering voice speaking to her. "Hello?! Is anybody here?!" She called out a bit louder, pausing when she heard the familiar voice chatter again.

 _"Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like, you could disappear?..."_

Elise began to speed up her walking, the blood in her veins holding a great desire to find the unidentifiable voice. It sounded familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

 **'Step'**  
 **'Step'**  
 **'Step'**  
 **'Step'**

She moved some of her wet hair out of her ear to listen more carefully, to try and identify the voice.

 _"Have you felt like you could fall and no one could hear?"_

On cue of hearing those words, Elise widened her eyes. The 'floor' seemed to open up under her, tossing her down into an absolute pit of nothingness. Darkness surrounded her, purple and black lights flashed around the walls and no matter how hard she screamed, she couldn't. The voice suddenly began to whisper to her again.

 _"Well, let that lonely feeling wash away..."_

Although it was hard, Elise began to calm herself down. She decided to focus upon the gentle voice, no matter where she was going. Her falling came to a sudden stop and she gently stepped back onto the floor she was once before standing on. Well, it seems that way. Nothing could be told apart. She hesitated before she began walking again, her steps more lighter and calmer than before. She gave a shy smile, listening to the voice comfort her.

 _"Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay... 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand."_

The raven haired girl suddenly became more fragile. She whimpered at the feeling of her legs weakening, causing her to weakly collapse. Her muscles began to burn, begging for oxygen, begging to be freed from eternal usage. The only thing she could do was whimper, whispering out small, pained pleas.

"Help..."

She let out a choked whimper when the voice began to talk to her again.

 _"You can reach out your hand and oh, someone will some running. And I know they'll take you home..."_

With a bit of hesitation, the damp girl outstretched her hand and was suddenly lifted to her feet. The pain stretching and pulling at her burning muscles was unbearable, but it felt as if there was a force tugging Elise towards them. She had no choice but to follow, no matter how much it hurt, she walked. Walking turned to speed walking. Speed walking turned to trotting. Trotting turned to running and eventually running turned to sprinting.

She sprinted when she began to see a shimmer of light, wanting to grasp a hold of it. The more she ran, the more her muscles ached. Each time her foot slammed onto the floor, a wave of agonizing pain shot through her body, causing her to let out a few hisses and snarls at herself but she didn't give up. No, she kept going.

"Come on... Come on!" She whispered to herself.

She bit her lip, listening to the voice get louder with it's whispering each time she drew nearer and nearer towards the light. It made her feel a bit relaxed, emotionally, but physically, she wanted to fall over and curse the world.

Elise had ran towards the light, and succeeded her self made mission, but it wasn't at all what she was expecting. Instead of an exit, she found a large, bronze statue with two glass 'eyes'. It looked like something had belonged in the 'eyes' fore there was a 'mouth' that had looked like the distributor of the objects.

"Hello?" She called out to it in a whisper tone.

 **"Greetings, great warrior... I sense there is a dark rage burning within you... And in time, it will destroy you with it's madness..."**

Elise whimpered, listening to the statue speak in an unsettling voice. The whispering voice from before had stopped speaking, giving her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stared at the statue, listening to it continue it's speech.

 **"Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Do my bidding, young one, and I will teach you how to control your dark powers."**

Elise looked down at her hands. "Powers?..."

 **"Yes, child. Powers. As of now, I will gift you a power. It is with you and the other warriors, will those creatures as you call them, Metalheads, cease their mournful pain. However, you must balance your powers, child…"**

"I-I don't understand… Balance? You mean I could use this...thing… for good?"

 **"Yes, great warrior:**  
 **When the day the Light and Dark One coincide;  
It is the day the Balance must be their guide…**"

It stood quiet and within a few moments, the statue let off an unsettling purple glow, the glow that only came off of Elise's dark form. The shocks of eco, used to harm anyone surrounding them. Elise gasped out in shock as she was quickly faltered off of her feet, the purple streaks of lightning hitting against her, sending her to yell out in utter pain as the dark eco forced her to her own painful demise. The whispering voice returned...

 _"Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you, and when you're broken on the ground..."_

Elise stood herself on her hands and knees, pained sobs escaping her pale, chapped lips. Small footsteps suddenly emerged through the darkness, hesitantly causing her to look up. Tears began to brew in her dark, black voided eyes. When she looked up, she saw the one person who granted her serenity.

Trinity.

It was unseen, but the masked man smiled and knelt down, holding his hand out towards Elise. She lifted her hand up and gently placed her grey hand in his gloved one, wincing when he gently squeezed it.

Elise became more careful, watching every move the masked man made. He lifted his other hand up and brushed some of her now white, damp hair out of her face, sending a calm and collective feeling through her. She hesitantly crawled into his arms, allowing him to wrap his muscular arms around her, and embrace the dark girl into a gentle hug. She froze up in his arms, hearing him whisper to her. She now knew why the mysterious voice sounded familiar. It was him. She squeezed him tightly as he whispered his final words.

 _"You will be found..."_

* * *

 **(JV007) A/N:** Woah, lots of things happening and people were kinda crying and triggered since they shipped Trin XD  
Anyway, this scene was actually never planned lol! Lots of events were never planned, until whoops! Bad things ahappenin'! This is **co-written by Butterfly123199** and even the whole scene on Elise's side with the Oracle is all her work! Do you guys REALLY think I'm gonna abandon this story?! NO!

I'm still thinking that Trin might be by best OC yet...

 **(Butterfly123199) A/N:** Cheetos are nice. Very nice you beautiful pineapples. ~Butterfly/Brianna


End file.
